Eingesperrte Lügen
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Ihr ganzes Leben war sie eingesperrt, wurde verleugnet und für vieles bestraft. Von der Welt kennt sie nichts, aber das soll sich bald ändern. nach langen warten kommt hier Kapi 17
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Es gehört mir nichts, alle bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören JKR. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Das einzige was mir gehört ist die Story und ebenso die Charaktere Deena, Darla und Aaron. Siel Spaß beim Lesen (wenn ihr mehr wollt dann schreibt mir ()!  
  
Eingesperrte Lügen  
  
Prolog:  
  
Zwei Kinder geboren der Dunkelheit, haben die Macht sie zu vernichten. Der eine wird den andern Zwilling den Weg richten und ins Licht führen.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder so eine Prophezeiung!"  
  
„My Lord, es tut mir leid?"  
  
„Wieso? Kann man dieser Wahrsagerin trauen?"  
  
„Sie hat noch nie eine falsche Prophezeiung gemacht. Es tut mir leid, My Lord!"  
  
„Also glaubst du das diese Prophezeiung war werden könnte?"  
  
„Ja, My Lord!"  
  
Der dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Todesser und sprach „Avada Kedava"  
  
Der Todesser fiel tot zu boden. Schrecken spielte sich in seinen Gesicht wieder.  
  
„Ein Todesser entschuldigt sich nicht dafür was er anderen Menschen angetan hat. Er zeigt kein Mitgefühl für andere den er hat keins. Im Gegenteil es macht ihm Spaß andere beim Leiden zu zusehen. Lass dir das fürs nächste mal eine Lehre sein!"  
  
Er lachte laut und höllisch auf. 


	2. Das Versprechen

Disclaimer: Es gehört mir nichts, alle bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören JKR. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Das einzige was mir gehört ist die Story und ebenso die Charaktere Deena, Darla und Aaron. Siel Spaß beim Lesen (wenn ihr mehr wollt dann schreibt mir ()!  
  
Kapitel 1: Das Versprechen  
  
Jetzt stand er da, auf dem Bahnhof. Wie in seinem ersten Schuljahr, wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich total fehl am Platz. Die Sommerferien vergingen fiel zu schnell und das für ihn. Es legte sich einen sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter. Er blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht einer braunhaarigen Frau mit blonden Strähnen.  
  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, Harry!"Sie lächelte sanft und warm.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks eine hübsche Frau an die 23 Jahre. Ihre dunklen Augen hatten erst vor kurzem ihre Leuchtkraft wieder gefunden, das wusste Harry genau. Denn als Sirius gestorben war, hat sie die Leuchtkraft ihrer Augen verloren. Er hat es gesehen. Sirius, bei den Gedanken zogen sich seine Eingeweihte zusammen.  
  
Er blickte von ihr weg, in die andere Richtung, da neben ihm stand ein Mann. Er war auch noch sehr jung. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen.  
  
Remus Lupin nickte und lächelte ihn an. Remus war der beste Freund von Sirius. Beide hatten ihn heute Morgen abgeholt und zum Bahnhof gebracht. Harry hatte Angst durch die Absperrung zu gehen.  
  
„Harry wir kommen mit nach Hogwarts."sagte Remus  
  
Harry nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat durch die Barere von Gleis 9 und 10. Er trat auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾ und sah die große rote Lok. Die in all ihrer Pracht da stand. Hinter ihm betrachten Lupin und Tonks den Bahnsteig. Er sah die strahlenden Gesichter der Hogwarts Schüler und merkte das es richtig war zurück zukehren.  
  
********************  
  
In einen kleinen Abteil des Zuges saß ein Mädchen mit langen blond gelockten Haaren und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie blickte eine Frau an. Sie hatte auch lange blonde Haare wie sie selbst. Die Frau blickte den langen roten Zug an. Würde sie sehen das sie beobachtet wurde? Bestimmt nicht und wenn sie es bemerkt, dem Mädchen war es egal.. Das Mädchen blickte in das Gesicht der Frau, ihre blauen Augen waren verloren und leer. Das sah sie sogar vom Abteil aus. Die Frau hatte alles verloren, ihre Lebenslust, ihre Liebe und alles was sie früher besaß. Aber was war das vorhin? Als sie sich von ihr verabschiedet hat? Was war das? Sie hat ihr noch einmal in die Augen geblickt, bevor sie in denn Zug stieg und sie, die Frau, ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und eine nervige Zicke mit schwarzen Haaren, die versucht hatte sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln, zurück lies. Sie hatte einen kleinen Hauch Hoffnung in den Augen dieser Frau gesehen. Aber wo kam der her? Sie hatte doch das alles schon vor über 18 Jahren verloren bevor sie , das Mädchen, überhaupt auf die Welt kam. Sie ist an ihrem Mann zerbrochen. An dem Mann den sie einst geliebt hat. Liebt sie ihn immer noch? War er damals anders? Oder war er schon immer so? Ein Tyrann, der andere unterdrückte, sich an ihrem Leid erfreute und wenn sie sich nicht beugte dann tötete! Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er je anders war. Er hatte noch nie Gefühle gezeigt. Er meinte immer: ‚Wer Gefühle zeigt, zeigt ein Anzeichen von schwäche'. Und schwäche hatte er noch nie gezeigt. Zumindestens nicht bei ihr, bei ihr kannte er keine Gnade. Sie wurde für alles bestraft, egal ob sie es war oder nicht. Sie hat immer eine Strafe gekriegt. Vom letzten mal hatte sie immer noch blaue Flecke , obwohl es schon fast drei Monate zurück lag. Sie verstand diese Frau nicht, wie konnte man nur so einen brutalen Mann lieben oder immer noch lieben? Das verstand sie nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie es auch gar nicht . Der Zug entfernte sich immer mehr, bis sie nur noch die blonden Haare der Frau in der Ferne zusehen waren. Das Mädchen war sich sicher das sie die Frau sehr lange nicht sehen würde. Die Abteiltür ging auf aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie blickte weiter aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Entschuldigung?"  
  
Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und wandte sich blitzschnell um und sah die Person an die sie angesprochen hatte. Sie zuckte nicht deswegen zusammen weil sie angesprochen wurde, nein. Es war das Wort, Entschuldigung. Dieses Wort hat sie in ihren Leben nicht sehr oft gehört, vielleicht zwei oder drei mal, mehr nicht. Sie sah drei Personen im Türrahmen stehen. Ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Das Mädchen hatte braune buschige Haare. Der eine Junge hatte rote Haare und war sehr groß. Der andere hatte schwarze Haare, eine Brille, sowie eine Narbe auf der Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussah.  
  
„Dürfen wir uns setzen?"wurde sie von dem Mädchen gefragt  
  
Sie nickte nur stumm und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Ein großes Gespräch wollte sie nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lies. Sie blickte sich die Landschaft an, die Bäume, die Häuser und Seen die an dem Fenster vorbei zogen. Viel von der Welt hat sie nicht gesehen. Eigentlich hat sie bis jetzt nur das große Anwesen ihrer Eltern gesehen und es war wirklich groß. Dann war sie noch zweimal in der Winkelgasse. Einmal als sie elf war, mal kurz um ihren Zauberstab zu besorgen und dann einmal kurz vor dem Schulbeginn um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen. Es war das gleiche wie mit den Menschen, es gab so viele und sie hat bis jetzt nur eine Handvoll kennen gelernt. Da waren ihre Mutter, eine Frau die alles über sich ergehen lies und die Augen vor anderen verschloss weil sie Angst hat, ihr Vater, ein Tyrann, Verbrecher, Mörder und wohl schlechteste Vater den es auf der Welt gab. Ihr Bruder, die wohl einzige Person die sich vielleicht etwas um sie bemüht. Der sich vielleicht Gedanken und Sorgen um sie macht, diese blöde Zicke und die zwei Gorillas ihre Bruders, die sie immer anstarten. Dann kannte sie vielleicht ein oder zwei Todesser, die ihren Vater öfters besuchen, aber nur flüchtig vom sehen, ihre Namen wusste sie nicht. Sie wurde eigentlich ihr ganzes Leben nur eingesperrt. Die Abteiltür ging erneut auf. Es kümmerte sie genauso wenig wie beim ersten Mal, aber diesmal wollte sie auf das Gespräch lauschen.  
  
„Malfoy, was tust du hier?"sagte eine Jungenstimme.  
  
Sie sah in der Fensterscheibe das Geschehen. In der Tür stand ein blonder Junge und blickt wie gebannt auf sie. Es kümmerte ihn nicht das er so eben angesprochen wurde. Er wandte sich an sie.  
  
„Deena, was machst du hier bei denn Loosern?"fragte dieser ruhig.  
  
Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen das ich hier sitzen bleibe, ich sitze lieber bei Loosern, als mir das dämliche Gelabter von dieser Kuh Parkinson anzuhören die etwas erzählt was sowieso keinen interessiert. Und auf das Geklotze von Crabbe und Goyle bin ich auch nicht besonders scharf. Die nicht zu lange in der Sonne sitzen sollten, denn Stroh fängt bekanntlich leicht an zu brennen!"gab sie zu antwort.  
  
Wenn Draco schon so reagierte, machte es ihm etwas aus sie hier saß. Aber er würde sie nie zu etwas zwingen. Er nickte nur und wandte sich an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit Brille und Narbe.  
  
„Potter ich sage dir wenn ihr Deena nur ein Haar krümmt, dann mach ich euch das Leben zu Hölle!"sagte er bedrohlich und kalt.  
  
Er blickte sie noch einmal an und verschwand. Deena wunderte sich etwas, den diesen kalten und bedrohlichen Ausdruck kannte sie nicht von ihm. Das machte ihr einwenig Angst, denn wie er gerade Sprach klang er wie ihr Vater. Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge sah nicht so gefährlich aus, in Gegenteil er sah nett aus. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er beobachtete sie von Oben bis unter. Aber das juckte Deena wenig, sie beobachtete weiter die Landschaft. Das Gespräch das die drei begonnen hatten bekam sie nur halb mit, eigentlich nur Wortfetzen. Und die waren für sie uninteressant. Als zum dritten mal die Abteiltür aufging. Sie glaubte vor der Tür würde ein Schild hängen wo draufsteht: ‚Heut ist Tag der offenen Tür, tretet nur ein!' Sie verdrehte die Augen und ihre Blicke blieben an den Spiegelbilder in der Scheibe hängen. Im Türrahmen stand eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren und blonden Strähnen du ein Junger Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren und er lächelte übers Gesicht als er die anderen im Anteil sah. Wenn er lächelte sah er süß aus. Beide setzten sich mit ins Abteil und unterhielten sich. Deena sah wieder aus dem Fenster und sah das Berg und Flüsse vorbei zogen. Sie spürte öfters die Blicke der andern auf ihr ruhen. Aber sie ignorierte es. Ihr Blicke galten aber weiter der Freiheit. Der Freiheit die sie nie hatte. Auf einmal drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Es war der junge Mann, der kurz darauf mit lachen anfing.  
  
„Nymphadora Tonks das hätte ich nicht von die gedacht."  
  
Auch die andern im Abteil fingen an mit lachen.  
  
„Ich habe doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt."Antwortete die junge Frau  
  
Also musste die junge Frau Nympjadora Tonk heißen. Nymphadora war ein sehr seltener Name, aber sie hatte ihn schon einmal ein im Leben gehört. Sie überlegte wo sie denn Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Klar ihr Vater hat sich da mal über die Nichte ihrer Mutter aufgeregt. Genau sie hieß Nymphadora Tonks. Diese junge Frau war eine Verwandte von ihr. Deena drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und blickte sie an. Sie kannte ihre Verwandtschaft nicht. Sie hatte sie noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal von Foto's, sondern nur vom dem Namen. Sie bezweifelte sogar das sie wussten das sie existiert. Es schien als würde alles so friedlich und idyllisch sein. Doch so war es nicht. In den Augen der jungen Frau spiegelten sich Trauer und Schmerz wieder. Ihre Blicke wanderten von der jungen Frau weg. Sie hat nicht bemerkt das Deena sie anblickte. Sie wollte wieder aus dem Fenster sehen, wenn sie schon nichts von der Freiheit hatte, wollte sie wenigstens jetzt etwas von ihr sehen. Ihre Blicke wanderten unwillkürlich zu den jungen Mann der übers Gesicht lachte, doch seine Augen sagten etwas anderes. Auch in seinen war Trauer und Schmerz. Sie gingen weiter zu den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. In seinen smaragdgrünen Augen spiegelten sich vielmehr als nur Trauer und Schmerz, sondern auch Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ihm hat er an schwerster erwicht. Was hatte dieser Junge erlebt das er so fühlte. Sie merkte nicht das sie ihn immer noch ansah. Plötzlich blickte der Junge sie an und lächelte leicht. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Denn dieses lächeln war echt. Für einen Augenblick waren seine Augen warm. Sie kuckte schnell wieder aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen ist es etwas dunkler geworden. Warum hatten alle drei so viel Trauer und Schmerz in den Augen? Und warum taten alle drei so als wäre nichts passiert? Warum spielten sie so ein Schauspiel? Aber das Schauspiel war gut. Sie selbst hatte immer vor ihrem Vater geschauspielert. Er hat es nie gemerkt, so gut war sie. Aber dadurch hat sie gelernt Leute in die Augen zu sehen. Denn die Augen sind das Tor zur Seele und zeigten immer was die Menschen wirklich fühlen. Aber diese drei machten sich selbst was vor. In dem sie alles unterdrückten. Und wovor hatte dieser Junge Angst? Jetzt fiel ihr wieder das lächeln des Jungen ein. Es war ein warmes und vor allem ein echtes Lächeln. Niemand hatte sie jemals warm angelächelt und vor allem echt. Außer ihr Bruder und das war schon Jahre her. Ihr Vater hat immer nur kalt gelacht, meistens hat er über sie gelacht, wenn sie sich quälte, vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wälzte. Und ihre Mutter hatte noch nie gelächelt. Es war immer so ein falsches aufgesetztes Lächeln. Deena war sich nicht einmal sicher ob sie richtig Lächeln konnte. Als der Zug zum sehen kam. Sie sind angekommen. Es war zwar dunkel draußen, aber sie konnte den Bahnhof genau sehen. Zum ersten mal spürte sie Angst in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem da draußen, was passiert ist, was passieren könnte. Sie war noch nie so lange und soweit von zu Hause weg. Sie wollte einfach nur hier sitzen bleiben und warten was passiert. Sie glaubte inzwischen wieder allein im Abteil zu sein. Aber Deena hat sich geirrt. Sie blickte vom Fenster weg und wollte sich im Abteil umsehen, als sie den jungen Mann erblickte. Er sah auf sie herab, ein kleines lächeln umspielte seine Lippe.  
  
„Wollen sie nicht aussteigen?"fragte sie matt  
  
Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und trat ans Fenster. Sie blickte ihn von der Seite an.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
Sie wusste das es eine persönliche Frage war. Er sagte eine weile nichts und blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. Sie folgte seinen Blicken und erblickte ein großes Schloss. Es war großer als ihr Zuhause und es sah auch viel wärmer aus. In ganz vielen Fenstern erkannte sie Lichter. Neben dem Schloss war ein großer See, der im Mondschein glitzerte. Auf dem See erkannte sie Boot mit kleinen Kindern. Vor de Schloss war eine große Wiese, wo viele Kutschen fuhren ohne Pferde. Es sah aus als würden sie alleine fahren.  
  
„Ich habe Angst vor der Erinnerung!"meinte er jetzt und Deena wusste das es die Antwort auf ihre Frage war.  
  
„Und du, warum willst du nicht aussteigen?"stellte er ihr die Frage.  
  
Sie sah ihn an. Er blickte weiter aus dem Fenster. Deena wusste nicht ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder einfach nur lügen. Aber warum interessierte es ihn? Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand für sie interessiert. Es war völlig neu für sie.  
  
„Ich habe Angst vor dem da draußen!"gestand sie.  
  
Sie wusste nicht wie es passiert war das sie es ihm sagte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Du hast Angst vor Hogworts?"Es klang eher wie eine Feststellung als eine Fragt. Sie nickte nur.  
  
„Aber du brauchst keine Angst zu haben....."  
  
Das hatte Deena schon oft gehört und dann hatte sie Angst. Fürchterliche Angst.  
  
„Du wirst dich dort schnell einleben und wirst tolle Freunde finden......"  
  
Freunde? Sie hatte noch nie Freunde, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein. Sie kannte die Freund ihres Bruders, wenn Freundschaft so aussah dann wollte sie keine Freunde haben, darauf konnte sie verzichten. Sie ist bis jetzt auch ohne Freunde ausgekommen.  
  
„Du wirst wenn du die Schule beendet hast eine schöne Erinnerung haben...."  
  
Sie hatte noch nie schöne Erinnerung. Sie hatte immer nur Schmerz erlebt. Wenn sie auf ihre Vergangenheit zurück blickte, bekam sie Angst. Jeder andere der ihre Vergangenheit sehen könnte würde den Kopf schütteln und sich fragen warum sie behaupt noch an Leben ist oder wie man so ein Leben führen kann. Nennt man das schöne Erinnerung, sind das schöne Erinnerung? Nein, das waren sie bestimmt nicht. Der junge Mann blickte direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Versprochen!"  
  
Versprochen, was war ein Versprechen? Leere Worte, die sowieso nicht stimmte. Ihr wurden schon einmal Versprechen gemacht. Aber sie waren gelogen. Man hatte ihr Versprochen, das sie nie wieder für etwas bestraft werden würde, aber das war nicht so. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr Versprochen sie nie alleine zu lassen und sie zu beschützen. Doch auch dies waren leere Versprechungen. Das war alles nicht wahr, es war alles gelogen.  
  
„Machen sie keine leeren Versprechen. Die sowieso nicht wahr werden"sagte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei, an die Abteilwand.  
  
„Aber das sind keine leeren Versprechungen!"sagte er freundlich.  
  
Jetzt blickte sie ihn an. Wieso konnte er sagen das es keine leeren Versprechungen waren.  
  
„Aber sie haben doch gesagt, das sie Angst vor der Erinnerung haben?" meinte Deena und lies ihn seine eigene Aussage schlucken.  
  
Er lächelte leicht. „Ich habe nie gesagt das es keine Schönen Erinnerungen sind."  
  
Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr. Warum hatte er Angst, wenn es schöne Erinnerung sind.  
  
„Warum haben sie dann Angst?"Sie wusste dass es eigentlich nicht tun sollte, doch sie wollte es gern wissen. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Als ich damals nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich keine Freund, weil ich ein schrecklichen Geheimnis hatte. Ich habe niemanden an mich heran gelassen aus Angst sie zu erschrecken oder zu verletzen. Dann haben ich hier die drei besten Freunde gefunden die man sich vorstellen kann. Aber ich hatte Angst das sie mein Geheimnis rauskriegen und eines Tages haben sie es auch. Ich hatte große Angst das sie mich deswegen verlassen. Aber das haben sie nicht. Ihnen war es egal. Im Gegenteil sie haben mir geholfen damit klar zu kommen. Wir hatten viele schöne Erinnerungen. Aber jetzt........"er brach ab.  
  
Deena hatte aufmerksam zugehört und fragte sich was es für ein Geheimnis war und ob er es immer noch hat. Aber danach fragten wollte sie nicht. Er hätte es gesagt wenn er dazu bereit gewesen wäre. Aber vielleicht ging es ihr ja genauso wie ihm! Sie hatte auch ein Geheimnis, würde sie endlich wahre Freunde finden und wenn sie ihr Geheimnis rausfinden wäre es ihnen auch egal? Aber was war mit seinen Freunden passiert?  
  
„Was ist mit ihren Freunden?"  
  
Er blickte traurig aus dem Fenster und Deena konnte die Trauer und den Schmerz sehen. Er antwortete nicht. Sie wusste was mit seinen Freunden war.  
  
„Sie sind Tot?"Diesmal war es Deenas Frage die wie eine Feststellung klang. Er nickte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Aber warum waren sie Tot? War es sein Geheimnis oder war er nicht dazu bestimmt Freunde zu haben. Würde es mit ihren Freunden genauso gehen? Aber wieso machte sie sich eigentlich Gedanken darüber, sie hatte keine Freunde. Aber warum waren seine Freunde tot und hatte es mit dem Geheimnis zu tun?  
  
„Es war der dunkle Lord!"sagte er als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Nein, nicht weil er den dunklen Lord erwähnt hat, er hätte auch Voldemort sagen können ihr wäre es egal gewesen. Nein, sie zuckte zusammen weil sie nicht mit seiner Antwort gerechnet hat. Dann lächelte er leicht und stand auf. Sie verfolgte ihn mit ihren Blicken.  
  
„Wir sollten langsam Aussteigen sonst fährt der Zug mit uns zurück nach London! Und außerdem machen sich die andern bestimmt schon Sorgen?"  
  
Sie nickte automatisch, obwohl sie nicht wollte.  
  
„Warum wollen sie dann zurück kehren! Wenn es sie an ihre Freunde erinnert?"  
  
Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen für diese Frage. Wie konnte sie einen völlig Fremden nur so eine persönliche Frage stellen? Der erste Mensch denn sie begegnet, ohne Angst haben zu müssen das ihr Vater es rauskriegt und sie dafür bestraft und sie stellte ihm solche Fragen.  
  
„Weil ich lernen muss mich meinen Ängsten zu stellen, auch wenn Trauer und Schmerz noch sehr frisch sind. Ich muss mich ihr stellen. Ich kann nicht alles meiden was mich an sie erinnert! Denn sonst müsste ich mich in einem leeren Zimmer einsperren und das würde mir auch nichts bringen. Also habe ich mich entschlossen hierher zurück zukehren.."Er blickte hoch zum Schloss. „Ich weis auch das sie nicht zurückkehren, aber wenn ich es überstanden habe, werden es auch wider schöne Erinnerungen. Das weiß ich, aber bis dahin muss ich mich diesem Schmerz stellen!"  
  
Sie starte ihn an. Er hatte recht er musste sich seinem Schmerz stellen, aber was war mit ihr? Sie konnte sich nicht ihrer Erinnerung stellen, denn sie hatte keine schönen. Sie konnte sich nichts stellen den dadurch bekam sie noch mehr Angst. Doch eines konnte sie , sie konnte sich ihrer Zukunft stellen. Aber sie hatte Angst das die Zukunft genauso aussehen würde wie ihre Vergangenheit. Ein Polten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blickte den Jungen Mann an , er hatte ihren Koffer von der Ablage gehoben und auf dem Boden gestellt, wo ein Block rausfiel und nun offen da lag. Oh nein! Warum hatte sie den Block nicht richtig in den Koffer gesteckt, dann wäre er jetzt nicht raus gefallen und würde etwas über ihre Vergangenheit, Ängste und Wünsche preisgeben. Sie hatte Angst vor Fragen die er ihr jetzt stellen würde und die sie nicht beantworten wollte und konnte. Sie saß da und hatte Angst. Er bückte sich zu dem Block auf dem Boden.  
  
Deena tu was sonst fliegt alles auf, mach was sonst weiß über deine Vergangenheit bescheid und du wirst wieder bestraft. Schallte es in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Sie blickte ihn nur an. Er hob ihn auf und schloss ihn, ohne eine einzigen Blick hinein zu werfen und steckte es wider in den Koffer, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und sagte:  
  
„Komm las uns gehen."Er lächelte sie an, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Deena stand automatisch auf. Er lies ihr denn vortritt. Sie wollte ihren Koffer nehmen aber er war schneller und schob sie langsam zur Abteiltür. Für sie war das total neu, noch niemand hatte etwas für sie getan. Außer die Hauselfen ihrer Eltern, es war ihre Pflicht alles zu tun was sie sagte, aber meistens hat sie alles alleine gemacht. Noch nie hat jemand für sie ihre Sachen getragen, aber er machte es! Würde sie hier auf noch mehr Überraschungen treffen? Sie merkte gar nicht mehr das sie schon aus dem Zug waren und dem Weg zum Schloss eingeschlagen haben.  
  
„Wir haben zu lange getrödelt. Ich hoffe dir macht es nichts aus den Weg zum Schloss hoch zu laufen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, macht es nicht"  
  
Ihr machte es wirklich nichts aus, im Gegenteil sie freute sich, so konnte sie die Freiheit besser genießen. Nur das es so dunkel war das störte sie.  
  
„Was denkst du in welches Haus kommst du?"durch brach er die Stille.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, sollte sie wirklich sagen was sie glaubt in welches Haus sie kommt. Was heißt sie glaubt in welches Haus sie kommt, sie wusste es, es musste einfach so sein. Sie hatte Angst wenn sie nicht in dieses Haus kommen würde, würde es wieder Ärger und Bestrafungen geben. Sie würde nach Slytherin kommen. Deena kannte die Gerüchte um Slytherin, aber sie musste in dieses Haus kommen, in das Haus ihres Vaters.  
  
„Ich glaube ich komme nach Slytherin!"gab sie zu  
  
Und zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend hätte sie sich auf die Zunge beißen können. Warum sagte sie ihm immer die ganze Wahrheit. Sie konnte doch immer so gut Lügen, sie war die beste im Lügen und jetzt sagte sie ihm immer die Wahrheit auf all seine Fragen. Er zog die Augenbraunen hoch und sah sie von der Seite an. Das spürte sie, sie blickte auf den Rasen.  
  
„Warum glaubst du es?"  
  
„Weil ich dahin muss, wegen meinem Vater! In welchen Haus waren sie?"Jetzt sah sie auf.  
  
„Ich war in Gryffindore!"  
  
Super, das war super, das sie gleich an einen Gryffindore gerät, jetzt würde er bestimmt nicht mehr mit ihr reden und das wollte sie nicht. Sie genoss die Gespräche mit ihm.  
  
„Hey, du musst nicht traurig sein. Ich werde trotzdem noch mit dir reden und ich verspreche dir, wenn du wirklich nach Slytherin kommst werde ich nicht schreiend wegrennen."versicherte er.  
  
Jetzt war es das zweite Versprechen das er ihr gab und sie kannte noch nicht mal seinen Namen. Gab er jeden irgend ein versprechen?  
  
„Wie heißen sie eigentlich?"Und jetzt schien er auch zu merken dass er ihren Namen noch nicht kannte.  
  
„Ich heiße Remus und wie heißt du?"lächelte er freundlich  
  
„Deena!"meinte sie und versucht freundlich zu klingen. Was auch gut klappte. Sie war bis jetzt noch zu niemanden freundlich, sie kannte nicht so viele und sonst hat man sie wie Dreck behandelt.  
  
„Deena, das ist ein hübscher Name und sehr selten!"meinte er  
  
Sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, das war das erste mal in ihrem Leben. „Meinen Sie!"Er nickt.  
  
„Aber du kannst du sagen!"  
  
Jetzt betraten sie denn Schlosshof, es war beeindruckend, als sie zum Haupttor kamen, stiegen sie eine Treppe hoch und Remus stellte ihren Koffer zu vielen anderen die dort standen. Dann führte er sie zu einer großen Doppeltür.  
  
„Das ist die große Halle und ich bin ziemlich sicher das alle schon auf uns warten."Sagte Remus und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Und es war auch so alle starten sie an. Einige lächelten als sie Remus sahen und freuten sich Deena wusste nicht genau warum. Sie sah Draco der sie an Blickte. Diesen Blick kannte sie nicht von ihm, in seinem Blicken lagen Verachtung, aber sie galten nicht ihr, sie galten Remus. Und sie wüsste das er ihr gleich so etwas wie eine kleine Standpauken geben würde. Warum sie so spät ist und wenn sie seinen Blick sah auch warum sie mit Remus gekommen war. Aber das würde nicht so große Ausmaße geben. Denn er meint es nur gut mit ihr und macht sich Sorgen. Der einzige Mensch der sich um sie sorgt. Sie standen jetzt vor dem Lehrertisch und ein alter Mann mit langen grauen Bart und Halbmondförmiger Brille stand auf und blickte abwechselnd von ihr zu Remus.  
  
„Endschuldigen , sie Professor das wir so spät sind."entschuldigte sich Remus freundlich bei dem Mann. Er nickte nur „Ist schon in Ordnung, Remus." Lächelte der Mann freundlich.  
  
Und Remus lies sich auf dem freien Platz neben Nymphadora Tonks nieder. Jetzt wandte der Alte sich an Deena.  
  
„Und sie müssen Deena McKenna sein!"fragte er freundlich und Deena nickte nur.  
  
Er wies sie an auf einen dreibeinigen Stuhl platz zu nehmen, wo ein alter Mottenzerfressener Hut lag. Sie setzte ihn zögernd auf. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr erzählt das sie von einem Hut in die Häuser eingeteilt werden. Als eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr erklang:  
  
Mmmm... Ich sehe du hast in deinem Leben schon viel Leid erlebt, du bist eingesperrt gewesen und hast nie Liebe erfahren. Ich sehe das du etwas von der Welt sehen willst, da wärst du in Gryffindore genau richtig.  
  
„Nein, nicht Gryffindre, bitte steck mich nach Slytherin."  
  
Was willst du in Slytherin, ich sehe das deine Vorfahren in Slytherin waren, aber das heißt nicht das du auch dahin kommst.  
  
„Aber ich muss dahin."  
  
Du musst dahin warum?  
  
„Wegen meinem Vater, er wird mich sonst bestrafen und du hast selbst gesagt das du mein Leid siehst"  
  
Aber du gehst in Slytherin zugrunde, du brauchst Umgang mit Menschen die nicht nur Hass und Furcht verbreiten. Du machst dein Leben dort kaputt.  
  
„Mein Leben ist schon kaputt und zerstört, seit 16 Jahren. Ich hatte schon immer so ein Leben!"  
  
Du bist anders als ein Bruder Draco und es tut mir Leid, aber dadurch zerstörst du dir dein Leben noch mehr.  
  
„SLYTHERIN"rief der Hut laut in die Halle. Sie setzte denn Hut ab und lief zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich neben Draco, der sie anstarrte.  
  
„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Und warum bist du mit diesem Werwolf gekommen.?"Fragte dieser. Deena sah in an „Mit wem?"  
  
„Remus Lupin!"sagte er und zeigte zum Lehrertisch wo sich Remus mit Nymphadora Tonks unterhielt.  
  
Das war also Remus Geheimnis, er war ein Werwolf, aber wenn Draco es wusste musste es kein Geheimnis mehr sein. Aber warum hat er es ihr dann nicht erzählt? Er muss gewusst haben das sie es noch rauskriegt, das es ihr jemand erzählt. Er blickt kurz auf und lächelte sie an, sie war erschrocken und wurde von Draco aus den Gedanken gerissen.  
  
„Deena!"  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu Draco um der sie unschlüssig ansah. „Mhm."  
  
„Hat dir Potter oder seine Freund irgendetwas angetan, du bist so komisch!" fragte er und sie hörte denn Hass aus seiner Stimmer als er den Namen sagte.  
  
„Wer ist Potter?"fragte sie  
  
„Von wo kommst du eigentlich her, das du nicht den großen Potter kennt?" hörte sie eine hochnäsige Stimmte. Deena wusste genau wem sie gehört, Pansy Parkinson, Deena drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Was geht dich das an Parkinson. Steck deine Nase nicht in Dinge die dich nichts angehen."Erwidere sie und wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Anscheinend machte es jetzt klick bei ihm, das Deena es nicht wissen kann.  
  
„Als das ist der schwarzhaarige Junge da drüben, der mit der Brille und dieser ach so berühmten Narbe. Daneben dieser rothaarige ist ein Weasley, du weißt schon die über die sich dein Vater immer aufregt. Das Mädchen neben Potter ist ein Schlammblut."Erklärte Draco ihr kurz und bündig, dabei zeigte er auf denn Jungen und seine Freunde, zwei Tische weiter. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander mit noch mehr Schülern.  
  
Nach dem Abendbrot gingen sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Sie teile sich ihr Zimmer zum Leidwesen mit Parkinson, einer Millicent Bulstrode die aussah wie einer der Gorillas ihres Bruders und einer Darla Young, sie hatte lange gewellte dunkelblonde Haare. Sie schien diese Parkinson auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Das war ihre erste Nacht außerhalb von zu Hause. 


	3. Der Goldjunge

Disclaimer: Es gehört mir nichts, alle bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören JKR. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld. Das einzige was mir gehört ist die Story und ebenso die Charaktere Deena, Darla und Aaron. Siel Spaß beim Lesen (wenn ihr mehr wollt dann schreibt mir ()!  
  
Kapitel 2: Der Goldjunge  
  
Als Deena an nächsten Morgen aufwachte war es halb sieben, sie stand auf und ging sich wachen. Die andern schliefen noch. Als sie fertig war und zur Tür ging merkte sie das Darla nicht mehr in ihrem Bett war, sie muss schon aufgestanden sein. Aber sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und ging in die große Halle zu frühstücken. In der großen Halle saßen nur wenige Schüler. Als sie an dem Slytherintisch ankam sah sie Darla sitzen, als sie Deena kommen sah und lächelte leicht. Sie setze sich ihr gegenüber und nahm sich ein Toastbrot. Beide sagte kein Wort, als Harry Potter und seine Freunde die Halle betrat. Darla sah kurz auf, was Deena's Aufmerksamkeit erreckte und auch sie sah ihn an. Einige der Slytherins stöhnten, als sie ihn sahen, manche flüsterten ‚unser heiliger St. Potter'.  
  
Was war an diesem Jungen so heilig? Das verstand Deena irgendwie nicht, sie drehte sich wieder zu Darla und ihrem Essen zu. Als Deena die Stille durch brach und Darla was fragte was sie interessierte:  
  
„Darf ich dich was fragen?"Sie wollte erst mal die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr gewinnen. Darla sah auf und nickte.  
  
„Was hat es mit Harry Potter auf sich?"Darla sah sie unglaubwürdig an nicht glaubend das sie das jetzt gefragt hat, Deena bereute allmählich diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Darla wollte gerade denn Mund aufmachen als eine Stimme hinter Deena ertönte.  
  
„Young, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"  
  
Deena verdrehte die Augen. Parkinson, warum musste sie immer im ungelegensten Momenten auftauchen, gestern auf dem Bahnsteig, als sie plötzlich neben Draco erschien, wollte sich grade ihre Mutter von ihr Verabschieden. Aber da sie da war konnte sie das schlecht. Sonst wäre sie misstrauisch geworden. Obwohl Deena langsam bezweifelte das Pansy so weit denken könnte und sie damit in Verbindung bringen könnte dass das ihre Mutter ist. Sie hoffte verzweifelt das sie die Frage nicht mitbekommen hat, die sie Darla gerade gestellt hat.  
  
„Pansy, sehe ich aus wie dein persönlicher Wecker, oder was!"meinte Darla und sah sie böse an.  
  
„Ich währe wegen dir fast zu spät Aufgestanden, hätte dann Draco verpasst und wäre dann zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen."Rief Pansy fünf Stühle weiter, über dem Tisch zu Darla. Darla lachte kurz.  
  
„Als ob dich das interessiert ob du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst, und wann merkst du endlich das Malfoy nichts von dir will. Und komm jetzt nicht mit dem Spruch ‚Was nicht ist kann, noch werden'"dabei versuchte Darla Pansy' Stimme nach zu machen und redete dann mit ihrer normalen Stimme weiter. „Das wirt nie was, das sind alles nur deine Wunschträume."  
  
Die Schüler um sie herum beobachteten die Szene interessant, aber niemand sagte etwas. Manche hielten die Luft an, das waren die kleineren die anscheinet Angst vor Pansy hatten, andere versuchten krampfhaft ein lächeln oder lachen zu unterdrücken, das waren die Älteren und die die Pansy anscheinend nicht ausstehen konnte.  
  
„Ach leck mich, Young"fauchte Pansy zurück. Darla verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Wegen dir fang ich bestimmt nicht das naschen an, Parkinson"Meinte sie gelassen, schob sich ein Stück Toast in den Mund und grinste Pansy an. Der ganze Slytherintisch fing an zu lachen und zu krüllten. Pansy stand Wutendbrand auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche, rannte an den Vertauensschüler er Slytherins vorbei und griff nach einem Stundenplan, denn der grade verteilte und verschwand aus der Halle. Zwei Mädchen machten es ihr nach und liefen ihr hinterher. Das waren wahrscheinlich ihre Freundinnen. Der Vertrauensschüler kam jetzt zu Deena und Darla, überreichten ihnen ihre Stundenpläne und er schüttelte bei Darla nur den Kopf, aber ein kleines lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Dann wandte sich Darla wieder an Deena .  
  
„Die Antwort auf deine Frage werde ich dir später beantworten, wenn nicht so viele zuhören, ich hoffe du kannst so lange warten."Deena nickte, wandte sich ihrem Stundenplan zu und merkte das sie jetzt Verwandlung hatten. Darla stand auf griff nach Stundenplan und Tasche, grinste Deena an und meinte:  
  
„Komm, wir haben jetzt Verwandlung, mit der ollen McGonagall und ich will ein Platz verdammt weit hinten. Du wirst gleich merken warum!" Deena nickte, und tat es ihr nach. Sie folgte Darla aus der Halle, eine Treppe hoch, einen langen Gang lang, um drei Ecken, zwei links, eine rechts und dann standen sie vor einer Tür.  
  
„Ich weis nicht ob ich mir das alles merken kann."Brachte Deena raus und versuchte sich den Weg denn sie und Darla gerade gegangen waren noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
  
„Ach wenn du dich ein gelebt hast, wirst du das alles im Schlaf finden!" versicherte Darla ihr.  
  
Dann betraten die beiden das Klassenzimmer. Sie waren mit einer der ersten die ins Klassenzimmer waren. Beide setzten sich in die letzte Reihe. Die Stunde Begann als eine Ältere Frau das Zimmer betrat, sie hatte graue Haare die zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden warn. Sie sah sehr streng aus und das war sie auch. Professor McGonagall machte eine Wiederholungsstunde und kaute alles noch mal durch was die andern die letzten fünf Jahre hatten. Deena fielen immer wieder die vor Langehrweile die Augen zu, was Darla neben ihr nutzte um ein kleines Schläfchen zu machen. Konnte die alte Schachtel da vorne nicht endlich was erzählen was Deena nicht schon wusste. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und versuchte eine Gesichtsausdruck zu machen der interessant wirkte. Dabei verfolgte sie McGonagall die langsam durch den ganzen Raum lief, und blieb plötzlich an ihren Tisch stehen. Professor McGonagall musterte Darla, ihre Arme lagen verschränkt auf der Bank und auf ihren Armen lag ihr Kopf. Deena stupste sie gegen die Seite. Darla hob langsam den Kopf und sah Deena an, die eine kurze Kopfbewegung in Richtung McGonagall machte. Dann sah Darla Professor McGongall an.  
  
„Langweile ich sie etwa, Miss Young?"fragte sie scharf. Darla schüttelte denn Kopf und setzte eine Unschuldsmine auf.  
  
„Aber niemals, Professor McGonagall."Erwiderte sie unschuldig.  
  
„Da werden sie doch sicher nicht dagegen, wenn sie bis zur nächsten Stunde einen Aufsatz schreiben, was sie aus dieser Stunde noch wissen. Vier Rollen Pergament müssten reichen."Sagte die Professorin zu Darla. McGonagall drehte sich um und lief zu ihrem Pult zurück. Darla sah ihr mit einem mörderischen Blick hinterher und flüsterte:  
  
„Du alte Friegate weißt gar nicht wie groß ich schreiben kann."Damit war die Stunde zuende.  
  
Für Deena war es ein langweiliger Tag, jede einzelne Stunde war ein Wiederholungsstunde. Zaubertrank wurde von ihrem Hauslehrer Professor Severus Snape unterrichtet. Für sie war er eine übergroße Fledermaus mit fettigen Haaren. Sie glaubte sogar das er sich noch nie im Leben die Haare gewaschen habe. Zaubertrank hatten sie mit den Gryffindores, und Professor Snape's Lieblingsbeschäftigung scheint es zu sein denn Gryffindors Punkte ab zu ziehen, für sinnlose Kleinigkeiten. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste wurde ihnen ein Auror vor die Nase gesetzt. Er heißt Kingsley Shacklebolt. Darla sagt das er eigentlich im Zauberministerium arbeitet und hat eine sehr gutes ansehen im Ministerium und besitzt einen hohen Rang. Er wollte von ihnen wissen was sie in den letzten fünf Jahre alles gelernt hatten. Shacklebolt schien etwas enttäuscht zu sein das sie nicht so viel wussten wie sie eigentlich in ihrem alter wissen müssen. In ihrem ersten Jahr hatten sie nur die hälfte vom Lehrplan geschafft. Im zweitem hatten sie überhaupt nichts vom Lehrplan durchgenommen und im dritten (das schien Shacklebolt etwas zu freuen) hatten sie denn ganzen Plan geschafft und etwas mehr. Ihr viertes Jahr schien auch etwas gut gelaufen zu sein, den sie hatten etwas über die hälfte geschafft und im fünften hatten sie nur Theorie. Was hatten die denn für Lehrer gehabt. Später beim Mittagessen erzählte ihr Darla das sie in jedem Jahr einen neuen Lehrer vor die Nase gesetzt gekriegt haben. Gang besonders schwärmte Darla von ihrem dritten Schuljahr, der Lehrer muss eine wucht gewesen sein. Deena fragte warum sie jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer hatten.  
  
//„Das erkläre ich dir später das hat etwas mit unseren Goldjungen zutun." Meinte Darla. Deena zog die Augenbraunen hoch, Goldjunge?  
  
„Harry Potter!"fügte Darla hinzu als sie das radlose Gesicht von ihr gesehen hatte.//  
  
Es war 9.24 Uhr abends als Deena im Mädchenschlafsaal aus dem Fenster blickte. Darla ist in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen, mit einem Buch untern Arm, sie hat fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, als Pansy und Millicent sich angefangen hatten über Jungs zu unterhalten. Ihre Gesprächsthemen gingen dann weiter über Make-up, Frisuren, Klamotten, irgend so ein Boyband („Ich finde diesen Ian zum anbeißen und erst seine Stimme"schwärmte Pansy) und dann wen sie aus Hogwarts süß finden, zum Schluss war dann das Thema an der Reihe, an welchen der Männlichen Bevölkerung sie ihre Unschuld verlieren möchten. Das reichte Deena wenn sie heute Abend noch ruhig schlafen wollte, musste sie hier aus. Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen was dann passiert, wenn sie keine Alpträume von einer Hirnlosen möchte gern Superhexe bei ihrem ersten mal haben wollte, musste sie verschwinden. Sie griff sich ihrem Block und rauchte aus dem Zimmer, runter in dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Darla saß gemütlich in einem Sessel und lass ihr Buch. Sie sah auf als Deena nun im Gemeinschaftsraum stand.  
  
„Und immer noch die interessanten Gesprächsthemen?"fragte sie über denn Rand ihres Buches hinweg. Deena sah sie böse an.  
  
„Hättest du mich nicht warnen können?"meinte sie zornig.  
  
„Ich wollte dir einen kleinen Einblick in das Leben geben das ich die letzten fünf Jahre ertragen musste."Grinste sie Deena an. Deena verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Danke, ich hätte gerne verzischtet, wegen dir kriege ich heute Nacht Alpträume. Sind die eigentlich immer so?"Darla nickte „Jep"und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.  
  
Deena zuckte mit den Schultern und verlies denn Gemeinschaftsraum, sie lief zwei, drei Gänge entlang und blieb dann vor Fenster stehen, blickte hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Sie beobachtete denn Mond, sie liebte denn Mond, sie liebte das Universum, sie liebte alles wes weit weg war. Weit weg von dieser Erde, weit weg von ihrem Leben. Deena kletterte auf die Fensterbank, um den Mond besser beobachten zu können. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte denn Mond weiter an und verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Sie wusste nicht wie Lange sie schon dort gesessen hatte und denn Mond anstarre als sie aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. Deena hörte ein murmeln, was eher wie ein fluchen klang, sie blickte in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und keine Sekunde später kam Harry Potter um die Ecke gebogen. Er blickte auf dem Boden und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Als er plötzlich stehen blieb und blickte sich den Schatten, denn das Mondlicht durch das Fenster warf, an. Es war Deena's Schatten. Er blickte auf und sie an.  
  
„Hey Deena, richtig"sagte er, Sie nickte  
  
„Hallo Harry, oder?"er nickte auch.  
  
„Was hast du denn vor dich hin gemurmelt?"fragte Deena, und sah ihn interessant an.  
  
„Neija,...... ich habe Snape verflucht."Druckste er einwenig rum. Anscheinend nicht weisend ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte.  
  
„Snape?"Deena zog die Augenbraun hoch „Warum?"  
  
„Ich musste seine Zaubertränke sortieren, nach Farbe, nach Größe, nach Gebrauch. Strafarbeiten!"das letzte Wort flüsterte er, aber Deena hatte es verstanden.  
  
„Das am ersten Schultag!"Harry nickte „Und du was machst du noch hier?" wollte er von ihr wissen,  
  
„Ich! Ich musste aus unsern Mädchenschlafsaalraum flüchten und im Gemeinschaftsraum sieht man denn Mond nicht, da habe ich mir gedacht das ich mich hierhin setze und den Mond beobachte und dabei muss ich die Zeit vergessen haben."erklärte sie. Er sah sie an.  
  
„Wie du musstest aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal raus."Fragte er mit hoch gezogenen Augenbraun.  
  
„Ich hätte sonst Alpträume gekriegt, ich konnte mir nicht länger das Gelaber von Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode anhören, an wenn sie gerne ihre Unschuld verlieren würden."Erklärte sie ihm.  
  
„Oh, ich glaube ich hätte auch die Flucht ergriffen."Meinte er und gähnte. Er wurde ein bisschen rot. Ihn war es anscheinend peinlich, das er vor ihr gähnte. Aber Deena ignorierte es.  
  
„Ja, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt auch schlafen gehen."Meinte sie und wollte von dem Fensterbrett zu klettern. Sie wusste ja nicht wie lange sie brauchen würde um ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zufinden.  
  
„Warte, ich helfe dir!"meinte Harry packte Deena an der Hüfte und hob sie vom Fensterbrett runder. Deena war sichtlich verwirt darüber, schon wieder half ihr jemand und wenn es nur von einem Fensterbrett war. Sie wurde etwas rot ohne es zu wollen.  
  
„Danke!"Danke hat sie jetzt tatsächlich Danke gesagt, sie glaubte es nicht. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Leben noch nie für etwas bedankt, wieso sollte sie es auch. Sollte sie sich etwa für ihr Leben bedanken das sie bis jetzt führen musste, nein dafür würde sie sich nicht bedanken.  
  
„Ach, keine Ursache, gerne geschehen!"lächelte er sie an. Sie sah in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Als ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde, sie krallte sich an Harry' Arme fest, die immer ihre Hüfte hielten. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Ihr Beine wollte sie nicht mehr tragen und sie brach in Harry' Armen zusammen.  
  
„Deena,"hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
Sie öffnet ihre Augen, sie merkte das sich alles immer noch drehte und sah als erstes verschwommen grüne Augen die mit Angst erfüllt waren, Harry'. Sie lag in seinen Armen. Dann sah sie graue Augen, in den sich Sorgen wiederspiegelte, diese Augen gehörten Draco. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, aber was machte er hier?  
  
„Draco?"fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und nach Luft schnappend. Sie bekam kaum Luft. Er nickte.  
  
„Ja, ich bin hier."Sagte er, dann sah er Harry hass erfüllt an.  
  
„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"sagte er zornig, als würde er jeden Moment auf ihn los gehend. Er schüttelte denn Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht"antworten er und blicke Deena wieder an. Draco packte ihn am Kragen. „Du musst aber was mit ihr gemacht haben sonst....."weiter kam er nicht, denn Deena hatte ihre zitternde Hand erhoben und versuchte Draco am Arm zu packen. Er lies von ihm ein wenig ab, aber er lies ihm nicht los.  
  
„Harry....... hat....... nichts........ gemacht!"hauchte sie hervor, und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen. Als ihr plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie das Bewusstsein, wie schon so oft im Leben, verlor.  
  
******** ******** ******* ******  
  
„DEENA!"schrei Draco er lies von Harry ab und versuchte Deena wieder auf zu wecken. Aber sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht.  
  
„Draco, bleib ruhig, wir müssen sie schnell in den Krankenflügel bringen." Versuchte Harry hin zu beruhigen.  
  
„Von dir lass ich mir gar nichts sagen Potter."Er blickte hass erfüllt von Deena auf. Harry schüttelte denn Kopf.  
  
„Ich will dir ja gar nichts sagen, aber sie muss zu Madam Pomfrey, sonst Stirbt sie vielleicht."Meinte Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Draco nickte nur, anscheinend hat er eingesehen, das wenn er Deena's Leben retten wollte nichts anderes übrig blieb. Harry schob sie sein Arm unter ihre Kniekellen und hob sie hoch. Zu seiner Verwunderung war sie sehr leicht. Das hatte er vorhin als er sie von Fensterbrett hob gar nicht gemerkt. Jetzt rannte er in Richtung Krankenflügel, Draco Folgte ihr. Er kam keuchend vor dem Krankenflügel an, als Madam Pomfrey die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Was um Himmels Willen ist hier ist ihr los, es ist sch......"weiter kam sie nicht, ihr stockte der Atem als sie Deenas leblosen Körper in Harrys Armen sah.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte sie als sie Deena aus Harrys Armen nahm. Sie stutzte, anscheinend ist ihr auch gerade aufgefallen wie leicht Deena ist. Sie legte Deena auf ein Bett.  
  
„Potter, holen sie Professor Dumbledore und Malfoy holen sie Professor Snape"befall sie und wandte sich Deena zu um sie zu untersuchen. Beide zögerten nicht lange und rannten aus den Krankenflügel. Draco lief auf halben Weg in denn Kerker schon Professor Snape in die Arme. Schilderte ihm kurz was passiert ist und schon waren beide zurück in den Krankenflügel. Harry hatte es dagegen etwas schwerer als er vor dem Wasserspeiern ankam, fiel ihm ein das er das Passwort gar nicht hatte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern für was hatte Dumbledore eine schwäche und wenn er die kannte, dann kannte er auch das Passwort. Süßigkeiten, Dumbledore hatte eine schwäche für Süßigkeiten.  
  
„Brausebonbon, Lollypop, Schokolade?"versuchte Harry es, aber nichts geschah, verdammt es gab so viele Süßigkeiten.  
  
„Zuckerwatte, Popcorn,......mmmh........ Gummibärchen!"rief er Hoffnungsvoll und nun sprang der Wasserspeier zu Seite. Er atmet erleichtert auf, und lief die Treppe hoch, als er vor einer holz Tür stehen blieb. Er hörte von drinnen Stimmen, klopfte und als ein ‚Herein' kam trat er ein. Im Dumbledores Büro stand noch Professor MaGonagall, sie sah ihn etwas verwirrt an.  
  
„Potter, was machen sie hier?"fragte sie verwirrt und blickte denn völlig außer Atem geratenen Schüler an, der um diese Zeit eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore ........ sie sollen in den Krankenflügel............zu Madam Pomfrey.........Deena McKenna ist.......... ist zusammen gebrochen."Brachte er schwer Atmend hervor. Dumbledore stand inzwischen hinter seinem Schreibtisch und Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten da standen alle drei im Krankenflügel und schauten gespannt Madam Pomfrey.  
  
„Poppy, was ist mit Miss McKenna?"fragte McGonagall mit zitternder Stimme und blickte ängstlich zu Deena. Madam Pomfrey sah sie angst erfüllt an.  
  
„Miss McKenna wurde vergiftet!"sagte sie leise, aber man konnte es laut und deutlich hören.  
  
„Was wie kann das sein?"meldete sich Snape jetzt zum ersten mal zu Wort, seit sie denn Krankenflügel betreten hatten und blickte verwirrt zu Deena.  
  
„Ich weis es nicht, aber es muss ihr schon vor längerer Zeit verabreicht worden sein. Das ist ein Gift das sich sehr langsam im Körper ausbreitet." Sagte Madam Pomfrey und legte ihre Hand auf Deenas Stirn um ihre Temperatur zu überprüfen. „Wären die zwei später, mit ihr gekommen, hätte ich vielleicht nichts mehr für sie tun können."Fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Heißt das sie wird wieder gesund?"fragte Draco zum Madam Pomfrey. Sie blickte auf und nickte.  
  
„Ja aber sie wird über eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben."Meinte sie. Nun wandte Dumbledore sich an Harry und Draco.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte er ruhig zu ihnen. Harry holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich kam aus dem Kerker, von meinen Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape, als ich Deena auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen sah. Wir hatten ein kurzes Gespräch, dann habe ich ihr vom Fensterbrett geholfen und keine Minute später ist sie in meinen Armen zusammengebrochen. Gleich darauf kam Malfoy und wir haben sie in denn Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht."Meinte er. Nun wandte sich Dumbledore sich an Draco.  
  
„Warum waren sie eigentlich in dem Kochredor gemacht?"  
  
„Ich habe nach Deena gesucht, ich habe Darla Young gefragt ob sie Deena gesehen hat und sie hat mir gesagt das Deena immer noch nicht da ist und das sie sich langsam Sorgen macht weil Deena sich noch nicht so gut im Schloss aus kennt, bin ich los um sie zu suchen und als ich dann in den Kochredor kam sah ich das Deena in Potters Armen zusammen brach." Schilderte Draco ihm. Er nickte und meinte „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!"und wandte sich von den Beiden ab zu Madam Pomfrey. Harry und Draco drehten sich rum und verließen die Krankenstadion. Vor der Tür murmelte Draco zu Harry.  
  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Potter!"und verschwand Richtung Kerker. Harry schüttelte nur denn Kopf und trottete zum Gryffendorerturm.  
  
************ ************** ************ *************  
  
Remus lief den langen Koredor endlang, und aus den Fenster blickte. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster genau auf ihn. In einer Woche würde wieder Vollmond ein. Vollmond, bei dem Gedanken zogen sich seine Eingeweide zusammen. Er würde nie im Mondschein spazieren gehen, ein Tag nach dem Vollmond aufzuwachen und sich zu fragen ob er jemanden gebissen hat. Denn Gedanken würde er nie wieder los lasen wenn er jemanden beißen würde. Seine Blicke schweiften vom Mond weg und sie fielen auf einen Block, der auf dem Fensterbrett lag. Remus stutzte. Das ist doch Deenas Block. Er nahm ihm in die Hand, das war der gleiche Block, der im Zug aus ihrem Koffer gefallen ist. Remus konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern was für einen Schock sie gekriegt hat als er raus fiel, warum lässt sie ihn dann hier so unbeaufsichtigt hier liegen. Er grübelte eine weile darüber nach warum sie ihn hier liegen gelassen hat, als er aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
„Remus?"  
  
Er wirbelte herum und Blickte in das strahlende Gesicht von Nymphadora Tonks. „Mmh?"  
  
„Was ist mit dir? Du bist so abwesend?"fragte sie und sah ihm mit blauen Augen an. Er schüttelt denn Kopf  
  
„ Es ist nichts!"meinte er. Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Wirklich!"  
  
Sie wollte etwas erwidern, als sie Schritte hören und Dumbledore um die Ecke kann. Er sah verwirt aus.  
  
„Professor, was haben sie?"fragte Remus, den offensichtlich etwas verwirrten Schulleiter. Dumbledore sah auf, erst jetzt merkte er das er nicht alleine war.  
  
„Vor ungefähr einer dreiviertel Stunde ist in diesem Koredor, Deena McKenna zusammen gebrochen."Erklärte er. Remus sah ihn geschockt an. Deshalb lag ihr Block hier so alleine.  
  
„Was hat sie den?"fragte Tonks mit zitternder Stimme, sie war sichtlich auch geschockt.  
  
„Sie wurde vergiftet, hätten Harry und Draco sie nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht wäre sie jetzt sicherlich Tot."Sagte Dumbledore. Tonks war schockieret.  
  
„Harry war dabei, ist ihm was passiert?"fragte sie voller Angst erfüllt. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, es war nur Deena, sie ist in den Armen von Harry zusammengebrochen." Beruhigte Dumbledore sie 


	4. Schokolade

Kapitel 3: Schokolade  
  
Als Deena an nächsten Morgen aufwachte war alles weiß. Sie blickte eine Decke an und fragte sich wie sie hier her gekommen ist. Deena schloss die Augen und versuchte sich an das letzte zu Erinnern was sie noch weis. Sie erinnerte sich noch an das Gespräch zwischen Harry und ihr, das Harry sie vom Fensterbrett gehoben hat, das ihr dann plötzlich schwindelig wurde, sie dann in Harry's Armen auf dem Boden lag und Draco sich über sie beugte, dann war alles schwarz.  
  
„Miss McKenna, sind sie schon wach?"fragte eine Stimme sie Deena noch nie in ihrem Leben gehört hat, sie klang freundlich und angsterfüllt. Sie nickte leicht, ihr Kopf tat weh.  
  
„Was ist passiert, wo bin ich?"Ihre Stimme war leise und rau.  
  
„Sie sind in der Krankenstadion von Hogwarts."sagte die Stimme, in diesem Augenblick hörte Deena wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und wieder ins Schloss fiel. Sie öffnet ihre Augen nicht, es war ihr egal wer soeben gekommen ist.  
  
„Poppy, ist sie wach?"fragte eine zweite Stimme, Deena machte sie als die von Dumbledore aus.  
  
„Miss McKenna?"Sie muss genickt haben, wenn er sie jetzt ansprach. Deena quälte sich ein „Ja"heraus. Wie sie diesen Nachnamen hasste.  
  
„Wissen sie was passiert ist?"fragte Dumbledore, sie schüttelte leicht denn Kopf.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."Hauchte sie hervor. Auch wenn es zum teil eine Lüge war. Sie wollte ihn nicht sagen, was das letzte war an was sie sich erinnerte, das ging ihn überhaupt nichts an. Sie wollte nur wissen was passiert ist.  
  
„Sie sind vergiftet wurden."Deena öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Vergiftet, sie wurde vergiftet. Ihr wurde schon so viel im Leben angetan, sie wurde geschlagen, verprügelt, ihr wurden Wunden zugefügt, aber vergiftet wurde sie noch nie. Wer würde sie vergiften? Ihr fiel bloß einer ein, ihr Vater. Er hasste sie, schon seit ihrer Geburt.  
  
„Wiesen sie wer ihnen das antun wollte?"fragte Dumbledore, sie schüttelt den Kopf, sie wollte ihn nichts sagen, sie wollte ihn nicht sagen wer ihr Vater ist, sie wollte ihm nicht sagen wer sie wirklich ist. Der nickte.  
  
„Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch eine gute Besserung!"meinte er und drehte sich zu Tür, als er sie öffnen wollte wurde sie schon aufgemacht und vor ihm stand Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Er nickte den beiden zu und verschwand anscheinend in Gedanken verschwunden. Beide kamen auf sie zu und lächelten sie an.  
  
„Na, was machst du den für Sachen? Wie geht es dir denn?"fragte Remus und lächelte sie an. Deena versuchte sich aufzurichten und verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht hätte Nymphadora sie nicht gehalten.  
  
„Nicht so stürmisch."Meinte Remus und schob sie zurück ins Kissen.  
  
„Hier ich habe dir was mitgebracht, das lag gestern so einsam auf der Fensterbank im zweiten Stock!"meinte Remus und hielt Deenas Block hoch.  
  
„Mein Block?"rief sie panisch und versuchte nach im zu schnappen, aber sich verlog wieder das Gleichgewicht.  
  
„Keine Angst es hat niemand in den Block gekuckt."Meinte Remus und legte ihm auf das Nachtschränkchen neben ihr. Sie sank ins Kissen.  
  
„Wie ist es passiert?"fragte er sanft und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Deena blicke zur Decke sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, warum musste er ihr diese Frage stellen, wusste er denn nicht, das sie bei ihm nicht Lügen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung."Meinte sie leise und blickte immer noch die Decke an.  
  
„Hey Deena, kuck mich an."Sagte er zu ihr, er hat sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt und sah sie an. Langsam wanderten ihre Augen zu Remus, sie blickte in seine warmen braunen Augen.  
  
„Weißt du noch was ich dir vorgestern gesagt habe?"Sie nickte, sie konnte sich noch gut an das Gespräch erinnern was sie miteinander geführt hatten. Er hatte ihr zwei Versprechen gemacht. Das eine war das sie tolle Freunde finden und schöne Erinnerungen haben wird, und das andere war das er egal ob sie mach Slytherin kommen würde oder nicht, er würde noch mit ihr sprechen und nicht schreien wegrennen. Und das Versprechen hat er auch gehalten, er ist hier und unterhält sich mit ihr.  
  
„Ja."Sagte sie leise.  
  
„Und ich erweitere dieses Versprechen, egal was passiert du kannst mit all deinen Problemen zu mir kommen, ich werde dir zuhören und eine Lösung finden."Meinte Remus und lächelte sie an.  
  
Sie nickte, sie fühlte sich etwas erleichtert, aber auch etwas verwirrt, Remus war ein fasst Fremder Mann der ihr Versprechen gab und sie hielt, der ihr anbot mit ihrem Problemen zu ihm zu kommen. Das hat noch nie jemand zu für sie getan und das warf sie jetzt total aus der Bahn. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl das sie Remus ertrauen konnte.  
  
„Okay, wenn dir etwas zu Gestern Abend einfallt oder Probleme mit den Jungs hast kannst du gerne zu mir kommen."Lächelte er und wandte sich an Nymphadora.  
  
„Ich will vor dem Unterricht noch mal zu Kingsley und mit ihm noch etwas besprechen, also lass ich die Dame mal alleine"sagte er, stand auf und verlies denn Krankenflügel. Nymphadora sah ihn nach und wandte sich dann an Deena.  
  
„Also du bist eine Malfoy!"sagte sie leise zu Deena. Deena sah sie an, wie eine braunhaarige junge Frau auf einem Stuhl saß und sagte sie sei eine Malfoy, warum behauptet sie so was, warum sagte sie das, warum sagte sie die Wahrheit.  
  
„Warum sagen sie das?"meinte sie, Deena versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, vielleicht war es nur so eine Vermutung und sie hellt vor dieser Idee ab.  
  
„Weil ich es weis!"erwiderte Nymphadora. Was war das für eine Antwort. Stand es ihr irgendwo groß auf der Stirn geschrieben ‚Ich bin eine Malfoy'.  
  
„Woher wollen sie das wissen?"erwiderte sie, warum musste sie es wissen, warum, wenn das rauskommt wer sie wirklich ist, das würde ärger geben und sie müsste es ausbaden. Davor hatte sie am meisten Angst.  
  
„Deine Kette!"sie zeigte auf ihren Anhänger, sie schaute an sich runter, an einer silbernen Kette hing ein Anhänger. Der muss ihr vorhin aus ihren Oberteil gerutscht sein, als sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor.  
  
„Es ist das Geheime Familienwappen der Malfoy, nur die Familie Malfoy und Black kennen es, und ich kenne es, ich hatte früher immer Angst vor diesem Anhänger."Gestand Nymphadora ihr. Deena musste zugeben sie hatte früher auch Angst vor diesem Wappen. Eine silberne Schlange mit leuchtenden roten Augen, die so aussah als würde sie jeden sofort jeden angreifen der in ihre nähe kam.  
  
„Ist es so, du bist eine Malfoy?" sagte Nymphadora erneut, Deena blieb nichts anderes übrig als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie nickte.  
  
„Okay, wie stehst du zu Draco Malfoy, ich meine Familien mäßig!"fragte sie leise, es konnte ja sein das ihnen jemand zuhörte. Deena sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Er ist mein Bruder."Gestand sie, Nymphadora zog die Augenbraunen hoch  
  
„Dein Bruder"Sie nickte erneut.  
  
„Genauer gesagt er ist mein Zwillingsbruder, also heißt das sie sind meine Cousine. Wenn sie es so betrachten."Sagte Deena und spielte etwas mit der Bettdecke.  
  
„Deena darf ich dir noch eine Frage stellen."Sie nickte.  
  
„Warum, warum duzt du Remus und mich sprichst du mit ‚Sie' an?"fragte sie, Deena sah sie an, sie hätte jetzt alles von ihr erwartet aber nicht das, aber irgendwie hat sie recht, es ist komisch eine fast Fremden duzt sie und ihre eigene Cousine spricht sie mit ‚Sie' an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Also ich bin Nymphadora Seraphine Tonks und du?"meinte sie und streckte Deena ihre Hand entgegen.  
  
„Mein Name ist Deena Narzissa Malfoy freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Meinte sie und schüttelte die Hand von ihr.  
  
„Nymphadora......"  
  
„Bitte nenn mich nicht Nymphadora, nenn mich bitte Tonks."  
  
„Darf ich ehrlich sein, der Name Tonks klingt nicht gerade schön."  
  
„Findest du Nymphadora besser als Name?"fragte sie und zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Neija er klingt jedenfalls besser als Tonks, bei Nymphadora weis man das es eine Frau ist bei Tonks nicht. Wie nennt dich Remus immer, doch nicht etwa Tonks, oder?"fragte sie, Deena interessierte es wie kann man seine Tochter nur Nymphadora nennen! Das wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf.  
  
„Früher hat er auch immer Tonks gesagt, aber dann hat er das gleiche gesagt wie du und mich eine Zeit lang Nymphadora genannt und dann habe ich nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, er weiß wie sehr ich den Namen hasst. Neija und dann hat er aus meinen Namen abgekürzt und jetzt nennt er mich Dora, mit dem Namen kann ich leben. Aber was wolltest du wissen?"Sagte sie zu Deena  
  
„Okay, erstens darf ich dich auch Dora nennen, das klingt viel besser, und zweitens wollte ich dich fragen ob das mit meinem wirklichen Name und wirkliches Ich geheim bleiben könnte."Fragte Deena unsicher. Nymphadora lächelte.  
  
„Ich gebe dir nur eine Antwort drauf und die Lautet Ja. Aber ich muss jetzt los, ich und Remus kommen dich später noch mal besuch. Tschüss Deena." Verabschiedete sich Nymphadora und ging zu Tür.  
  
„Bis dann Dora"rief Deena ihr noch hinter her, als sie die Krankenstadion verließ. Sie lies sich wieder ins Kissen sinken und beobachtete die Zimmerdecke eine weile bis die Türen der Krankenstadion aufgerissen wurden und Deena zusammen zuckte. Sie blickte auf und sah wie die Krankenschwester herein kam, hinter ihr schwebte jemand durch den Schwebezauber von Shacklebolt, er kurz hinter dem Schwebenden Körper erschien. Er lies den Körper neben ihr auf ein Bett sinken und Deena erkannte wer es war, es war Harry. Shacklebolt verschwand wieder. Harry war ohne Bewusstsein und an einigen Stellen hatte er Kratzer, aber mehr konnte sie nicht sehen den die Krankenschwester hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und verarztete ihm. Als erneut die Tür aufging und Professor Dumbledore herein kam und die Krankenschwester zu sich winkte. Beide verließen die Krankenstadion und Deena blickte wieder Harry an, wie er so da lag und schlief, sie hoffte zu mindestens das er schlief, sah er richtig süß aus. Sie nahm ihren Block in die Hände und den Bleistift der immer an ihm befestigt was und fing an mit Zeichnen. Als Harry sich nach einiger Zeit bewegte und langsam erwachte. Aber Deena bemerkte es nicht.  
  
„Geht es dir besser, Deena?"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. Deena zuckte zusammen und schaute auf im Bett gegenüber, vom Bett gegenüber schauten sie zwei grüne Augen an.  
  
„Harry erschreck mich nicht noch mal so!"sagte sie und atmete erleichtert durch, sie lies den Block leicht sinken. Harry griff nach seiner Brille.  
  
„Was machst du den da?"fragte er und deutete auf den Block. Sie zog den Block an sich so das er nicht mehr sehen konnte was sie gemalt hat, sie wusste es ja selber nicht mehr. Sie hat einfach darauf los gemalt. Deena schloss den Block ohne noch einmal einen blick hinein zu werfen und verstaute ihn in der obersten Schublade den Nachtschranks und meinte:  
  
„Ach nichts besonderes," Er lächelte sie an. Als die Tür der Krankenstadion und zwei Teenager herein kamen, es waren die zwei die im Zug mit in ihrem Abteil saßen. Beide schien ziemlich besorgt.  
  
„Harry, wie geht es dir?"sagte das Mädchen, rannte auf sein Krankenbett zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Mia mir geht es gut!"meinte Harry und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung.  
  
„Hey Harry alter, wir haben dir was mitgebracht!"grinste der Junge mit roten Haaren und schüttete eine Tasche aus seinem Bett aus. Es waren viele keine Schachteln die Deena noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
„Da wird Madam Pomfrey sich aber freuen!"grinste Harry über das Gesicht. Als die Türen erneut aufging und diesmal erschien Darla.  
  
„Deena!"schrie sie und lief auf sie zu. Sie blieb vor ihrem Krankenbett stehen.  
  
„Weist du das ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?"meinte Darla und zog sich ein Stuhl heran.  
  
„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?"fragte Deena und zog die Augenbraunen hoch. Es machen sich so viele Sorgen um sie, Remus, Dora, Harry und jetzt sogar Darla. Aber Draco anscheinend nicht, sonst wäre er mich besuchen gekommen. Also war das gestern Abend doch keine sorge in den Augen.  
  
„Na, was denkst du denn, ich habe schon gedacht ich müsste wieder alleine mit Parkinson auskommen."Meinte sie.  
  
„Achso!"erwiderte Deena  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich von mir, danke, nein ich habe mir gestern wirklich sorgen gemacht, was ist den passiert das du hier gelandet bist."  
  
„Das haben wir sie heute auch schon gefragt, aber sie wollte nichts sagen." Kam eine Stimme von der Tür. In Türrahmen standen Dumbledore, Remus, Dora und die Krankenschwester. Sie sah nicht besonders erfreut aus.  
  
„Das ist eine Krankenstadion und kein Gemeinschaftsraum."Meinte sie und wollte gerade Darla und die anderen rauswerfen. Das meldete sich Remus zu Wort.  
  
„Madam Pomfrey, lassen sie ihren zwei Patienten doch den Besuch den sie haben, es ist doch sonst immer so langweilig."Sagte er und warf ihr einen Hundblick zu. Wenn Remus auf der Titanic gewesen war und den Eisberg so angekuckt hätte wäre, sie bestimmt nicht gesunken, denn dieser Blick hätte den Eisberg zum schmelzen gebracht.  
  
„Remus, dieser Blick hat schon in ihrer Schulzeit nicht bei mir funkuniert, wie bei anderen weiblichen Person in der Schule und er funkuniert jetzt auch nicht!"sagte sie an ihn gewandt und sah ihn mit einen etwas böse an.  
  
„Poppy, las sie hier ich habe noch etwas mit Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger und Miss Young zu bereden wir werden auch leise sein."Versicherte Dumbledore der Krankenschwester. Ihr war es anscheinend trotzdem nicht recht, aber sie sagte nichts mehr und verschwand ihn ihrem Büro. Alle drei kamen jetzt zu ihnen herüber, Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und zauberte drei weite Stühle herbei, wo sich Dora, Remus und Dumbledore selber, sich setzten. Er wandet sich dann an Darla.  
  
„Miss Young, könnten sie mir bitte erzählen was sie Gesternabend gemacht haben?"fragte er zu ihr. Darla's Gesicht wies darauf hin das sie nicht wusste warum sie das sagen sollte, Deena wusste es auch nicht. Worauf wollte der Schulleiter hinaus? Aber Darla fing an mit erzählen.  
  
„Gesternabend habe ich unser Mädchenschlafsaal verlassen und wollte mir das Gerede von Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode nicht anhören,"Harry kicherte kurz, er wusste ja was das für ein Gespräch war. Das Kichern irritierte Darla kurz, aber sie sprach weiter „kurze Zeit kam dann auch Deena herunter, wir haben uns kurz unterhalten und verlies dann den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber als Deena gegen halb zwölf immer noch nicht da war habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, weil Deena mir an dem Tag gesagt hat das die ganzen Gänge sich noch nicht merken könne, ich wollte schon nach ihr suchen gehen als Draco kam und mich fragte ob ich wisse wo Deena ist, ich habe ihm dann erklärt das ich es nicht wüsste darauf ist, er ist sie suchen gegangen, nach ungefähr einer Stunde kam er wieder, ohne Deena. Er sah wütend aus und flucht vor sich hin. Dann kam er zu mir, ich habe die ganze Zeit auf die beiden gewartet, und sagte das ich mir um Deena keine Sorgen machen müsste, darauf ist er in seinen Schlafsaal verschwunden und hat auf dem Weg noch geflucht ‚Das wird Potter bereuen, das wird er büßen' ich wusste nicht was er damit gemeint hatte noch heute Morgen bekam ich die Antwort."Erklärte sie den anderen, jetzt wusste Deena warum Draco im Korridor auftauchte.  
  
„Was meinen sie damit, die Antwort bekommen?"fragte Dumbledore weiter  
  
„Als sich heute morgen aufwachte und zum Frühstück gehen wollte, ist mir Draco begegnet und ich habe ihn gefragt wo den nun Deena ist. Er sagte das sie wegen Potter in der Krankenstadion ist. Als ich dann aus der großen Halle kam habe ich gesehen wie Draco Harry einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte und schrie: das ist für Deena. Pensy neben mir ist total ausgerastet und hat Draco angeschrieen warum er für Deena so etwas macht und für sie, also Pensy nicht. Ach so schöne grüße von Draco."  
  
Der letzte Satz war an Deena gerichtet. Deena hatte gemerkt wie Darla sich ein lächeln bei der rede von Pensy verkneifen musste. Sie hätte das zu gern gesehen wie Pensy ausgetickt ist. Also ist Draco daran schuld das Harry hier gelandet ist. Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Harry.  
  
„Was ist passiert als ihr Miss McKenna hier abgegeben hab und ich dann gesagt habe ihr könnt gehen."  
  
„Nach dem die Tür zum Krankenzimmer geschlossen war hat Draco zu mir gesagt, das ich das noch bereuen werde, er ist er Meinung das ich daran Schuld bin das Deena hier gelandet ist."Sagte Harry.  
  
„Harry, also war es Mr. Malfoy der sie angegriffen hat?"fragte Dumbledore. Deena merkte das Harry sich jetzt nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, er nickte zögernd.  
  
„Okay ich werde jetzt gehen und ich möchte das ihr auch bald geht, sonst kriege ich verdammten Ärger mit Madam Pomfrey."Meinte er und verlies die Krankenstadion.  
  
„Es ist der erste Schultag und es liegen schon zwei Patienten im Krankenflügen!"schüttelte Dora den Kopf und grinste etwas. Deena überlegte warum Draco Harry dafür beschuldigte das er dafür verantwortlich machte das sie in Krankenzimmer gelandet ist. Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht, wieso dachte er das? Sie hat doch vorher noch nie mit ihm gesprochen oder mit ihm zutun gehabt, das im Zug nicht mitgerechnet da hatten sie sich doch bloß mal kurz angesehen und er sie angelächelt. Sie verstand Draco nicht. Aber eins war sicher sie würde mit Draco reden, sofort wenn sie aus dem Krankenzimmer rauswar.  
  
„Sagen sie Professor..."Deena schaute Darla an, Professor wer war in diesem Raum noch ein Professor, Dora? Nein Dora war noch viel zu jung und Remus, bestimmt nicht. „warum unterrichten sie nicht mehr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"fragte Darla. Deena war jetzt gespannt wer jetzt die Frage jetzt beantworten würden. Remus drehte sich zu den zweien um.  
  
„Neija , Miss Young wissen sie, selbst wenn ich wollte und glauben sie mir ich würde es gerne, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, aber ich darf nicht."Sagte Remus und sah traurig aus. Also war Remus hier mal Professor, aber das waren alles nur Flaschen gewesen, sollte er auch so eine Flasche sein?  
  
„Nur weil sie ein Werwolf sind?"Deena merkte das Darla nicht so leicht locker lies. Remus nickte.  
  
„Es würde bescherte Briefe hakeln und die Eltern wollen nicht das ihre Kinder von einem Werwolf unterrichtet werden, sie haben Angst das ich euch schaden könnte."Erwiderte Remus  
  
„Aber denn meisten Schülern ist es egal was sie sind, sie waren der beste Lehrer denn wir je hatten und wir wollen sie zurück."Meinte Darla missmutig und leiser. Remus grinste. Deena stutzte, Darla hatte von einem Verteidigungslehrer geschwärmt, sollte das Remus gewesen sein? Sie hätte ihn gern mal in Aktion erlebt. Anscheinet wollte Darla ihn als Lehrer zurück. Aber der Platz ist schon vergeben an Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
  
„Gefällte euch er unterricht bei Professor Shacklebolt nicht?"fragte Remus und Lächelte, er konnte es nicht verkneifen und Deena konnte ihn gut verstehen, sie würde sich auch freuen wenn sie etwas weiter machen sollte was ihr und anderen Spaß machte. Aber Deena hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben über etwas gefreut sie war immer nur Traurig und das würde sich in ihrem Leben auch nie ändern.  
  
„Doch schon aber bei ihnen hat es noch mehr Spaß gemacht."Mischte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen ein. Sie, Harry, der rothaarige Junge und Dora hatten die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und zugehört. Deena merkte das die Schachtel die bei Harry auf dem Bett lagen immer wenige wurden. Remus konnte nur noch grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Darla stand auf.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich muss noch den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall schreiben, wenn ich mich nicht irre wolltest du mir helfen..."Deena zucke mit den Schulter.  
  
„Bis wann musst du den fertig haben?"fragte Deena.  
  
„Übermorgen."Erwiderte sie und sah Deena irritiert an.  
  
„Da kommt du morgen wieder und ich helfe dir, bist du damit einverstanden?" fraget Deena. Darla strahlte überglücklich über das Gesicht.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte die erneut, nicht Glaubend das sie das jetzt gesagte hat. Deena nickte.  
  
„Super, da kann ich gleich zu Shackebolt da bin ich früher mit den Strafarbeiten fertig."Grinste sie. Deena zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Wieder im Unterricht eingeschlafen?"fragte Deena und schüttelte den Kopf. Darla wurde etwas rot und nickte leicht.  
  
„Ja, ich bin gestern zu spät ins Bett gegangen weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe und bin nicht sofort eingeschlafen weil Millicent so laut schnarcht."Gab Darla zu und schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
  
„Oh ja das Lied kann ich mit singen. Die sägt im schlaf ganze Wälder ab. Aber versuch heute früher schlafen zu gehen dann bist du morgen fit."Sagte Deena, sie hörte wie Harry, das Mädchen, der Junge, Remus und Dora leicht kicherten.  
  
„Okay, und du schläfst dich aus solange du hier bist, den wenn du zurück bist ist es mit dem schlafen vorbei."Grinste Darla. Deena nickte,  
  
„Ich werde es mir merken und versuchen daran zu halten."Meinte Deena. Darla lächelte Deena noch mal an.  
  
„Tschüß Deena, Auf wiedersehen Professor Lupin, Miss Tonks, Tschau Gryffies."Meinte Darla drehte sich um und verlies Freudestrahlend denn Krankenflügel.  
  
„Was ist denn mit der los?"fragte der Junge und schaute Darla hinterher.  
  
„Ich glaube da freut sich jemand das Deena ihr morgen bei dem Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall hilft."Grinste Remus und auch er schaute ihr hinterher.  
  
„Ja schon, aber habe ich was verpasst, seit wann sagen Slytherin Gryffindores auf wiedersehen und nennen uns Gryffies?"meinte der Junge erneut und steckte sich irgendetwas in den Mund.  
  
„Ron, die sind für Harry und nicht für dich."Meinte das Mädchen zu dem Jungen. Harry kicherte  
  
„Ach komm Hermine lass ihn doch."Meinte er nur und winkte ab. Das Mädchen, Hermine, sah ihn nur Verständnislos an.  
  
„Kommt ihr beiden ihr wir gehen."Sagte Remus und stand auf der Stuhl und der von Dumbledore auf den sie saßen verschwanden. Dora und die anderen beiden nickten und taten es ihn nach und auch ihre Stühle verschwanden.  
  
„Tschüß Deena, Harry"sagte Remus und ging zur Tür. Hermine umarmte noch mal Harry und der Junge, Ron, klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
„Bye Harry, Deena"sagte Dora, lächelte sie noch mal an und ging mit Remus zur Tür, genau wie die andern beiden, an der Tür drehten sich Ron und Hermine noch mal um und winkten Deena.  
  
„Tschau!"riefen beiden, was Deena mit einem nicken erwiderte. Alle vier waren nun verschwunden.  
  
„Sind die beiden sich ein schönes Paar!"meinte Harry auf einmal. Deena sah ihn an.  
  
„Wer?"Harry drehte sich zu Deena um.  
  
„Remus und Tonks!"meinte er. Daran hatte sie noch nicht gedacht das Remus und Dora zusammen sein könnte, aber Harry hatte recht, sie wären oder sind ein schönes Paar.  
  
„Sind sie eigentlich zusammen?"wollte Deena wissen und wandte sich an Harry, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Hier!"Harry schmiss Deena ein Schachtel zu die bei Harry auf dem Bett lag. Deena schaute sich die Schachtel an. Sie hatte fünf Ecken sie war blau und Gold verziert. In der Mitte stand in Goldner Schrift „Schokofrösche"  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte Deena unsicher nicht wissend, wie er reagiert. Er zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Schokolade!"Schokolade! Was ist Schokolade? Was macht man damit? Sie sah Harry unsicher an. Harry grinste etwas.  
  
„Du weist nicht was das ist und was man damit macht, oder?"fragte er vorsichtig. Sie schüttelte denn Kopf.  
  
„Nicht wirklich. Ist das schlimm?"fragte Deena und drehte und wendete die Schachtel.  
  
„Nein das ist nicht schlimm ich wusste es am Anfang auch nicht, bis es mir Ron erklärt hatte, es sind Süßigkeiten."Deena sah ihn wieder an, was waren jetzt Süßigkeiten. Sie glaubte sich dunkel Erinnern zu können das sie schon mal was davon gehört hatte. Deena kam das alles vor wie eine fremde Welt, sie lebte schon seit 16 Jahren in dieser Welt und wusste doch nichts von ihr. Sie musste noch so viel lernen. Ihr ganzes Leben hat sie in einer Bibliothek verbracht und hatte viel gelernt. Aber die einfachsten Sachen die für alle andern selbstverständlich waren, kannte sie nicht. Sie hat auch heimlich Muggelbücher gelesen. Heimlich, ohne das wissen ihres Vaters. Harry sah sie von der Seite an.  
  
„Was sind Süßigkeiten?"fragte Deena, langsam kam sie sich dämlich vor. Er muss sie ja für total dumm halten. Harry grinste noch mehr. Deena fand das gar nicht witzig.  
  
„Oh hast du ein Glück das ich nicht Ron bin."Meinte er. Deena sah ihn an.  
  
„Warum?"fragte sie  
  
„Weil Ron dir jetzt ein Vortrag gehalten hätte, wie es sein kann das du keine Süßigkeiten kennst. Neija das erklärt auch warum du so leicht bist." Meinte er, was meinte er das sie so leicht ist, woher wollte er das wissen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das, das ich so leicht bin?"wollte sie wissen. Das wollte nicht in ihren Kopf rein.  
  
„Gesternabend habe ich dich in den Krankenflügel getragen, dabei ist mir aufgefallen das du so leicht bist."Grinste Harry, Deena merkte das sie rot im Gesicht wurde.  
  
„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Also Süßigkeiten kann man essen!"sagte er und schob sich ein Stück braunes in den Mund. Sie schaute etwas skeptisch.  
  
„Keine Angst es ist nicht vergiftet,"grinste Harry, genau das war es was ihr etwas Angst nachte das es vergiftet war. Sie schaute wieder auf sie Schachtel, sollte sie es wagen, dann schaute sie wieder Harry an wie er gemütlich diese Schokolade kaute. Ja, sie konnte es wagen, Harry aß sie und Ron hat sie auch gegessen. Langsam öffnete sie die Schachtel und erblickte einen Frosch, er sah so aus wie er in den Büchern abgedruckt war, nur dieser war braun und nicht grün. Auf einmal nachte der Frosch einen Sprung und saß auf Deena' Bettdecke.  
  
„Fang ihn!"rief Harry.  
  
Deena steckte schnell ihre Hand aus und konnte ihn gerade noch erwichen ehe er wieder weg sprang. Sie hielt ihn in der Hand und drehte ihn erst mal und beobachtete ihn von allen Seiten. Das war also ein Schokofrosch. Sie blickte Harry wieder an., er nickte nur. Langsam führte sie diesen Schokofrosch zu ihren Mund und Biss den Kopf von diesem Frosch ab. Sie kaute langsam darauf herum.  
  
„Und wie schmeckt es dir?"fragte Harry nach und lächelte sie freundlich an  
  
„Super."Meinte sie und steckte sich den Rest des Schokofrosches in den Mund. Dieser Geschmack kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor aber sie wusste einfach nicht mehr von woher. Harry grinste und warf ihr noch eine Schachtel zu.  
  
„Hier die letzten kannst du auch haben, nicht das Madam Pomfrey auf die Idee kommt das du unterernährt bist und dich mästen will."Grinste Harry, Deena nickte.  
  
„Danke,"meinte sie. Jetzt fiel ihr ein, als sie das letzte mal danke gesagt hat ist sie zusammengebrochen. Sie hoffte das jetzt nichts passiert. Erneut öffnete sie die Schachtel des Schokofrosches, aber diesmal passte sie auf das er nicht davon sprang du aß ihn gemütlich.  
  
„Hätte ich gewusst das sie dir so gut Schmecken hätte ich zu Ron gesagt das er sich zurück halten soll."Grinste er. „sag mal was hat du für Karten drin?"  
  
„Karten? Was für Karten?"wollte sie wissen. Harry hielt eine kleine Karte hoch sie hatte fünf Ecken.  
  
„Die Karten die in der Schokofrosch Schachtelen sind!"erklärte er. Deena nahm die zwei Schachtel und drehte sie um, als zwei Karten aus den Schachteln fielen. Sie hob beide auf und betrachtete sie interessant.  
  
„Die eine ist Gordric Gryffindore und die andere ist Bertie Bott."Meinte Deena  
  
„Wow, du hast Gryffindore, das ist eine seltene Karte. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen."Meinte Harry  
  
„Möchtest du sie haben!"fragte Deena, sie wusste nicht was mit ihr los war, das sie das Harry fragte, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein."Meinte er freundlich zu ihr und schaute sich seine Karten an. Deena widmete sich wieder ihren Karten und las sich das durch was auf der Rückseite stand, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Harry.  
  
„Was sind Bertie Botts Bohnen?"fragte sie unsicher, Harry sah von seinen Karten auf und lächelte.  
  
„Das sind kleine Bonbons, die gibt es in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Also kurz auch Süßigkeiten."Meinte er.  
  
„Wie meinst du das in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen?"wollte sie wissen  
  
„Das bedeutet es gibt sie in Schokolade, Erdbeere und so weiter, aber es gibt sie auch in Popel, Erbrochenen und Ohrenschmalz. Du siehst in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen."Lächelte er. 


	5. Krankenflügelgeflüster

Kapitel 4 Krankenflügelgeflüster  
  
Als Deena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Harry nicht mehr in seinem Krankenbett, es war aber verwüsstet also muss er drin geschlafen haben. Es war kurz nach sieben, zu Hause hat sie den ganzen Tag schlafen können das hätte niemanden interessiert. Sie merkte das die Krankenzimmertür langsam aufging. Harry schlüpfte hierein, als er Deena sah lächelte er. Er hatte ein blau- weißen Pyjama an. Er rannte leise zu seinem Bett du versteckte seine Füße unter der Bettdecke.  
  
„Das kommt davon wenn man keine Schuhe an hat."Meinte Deena zu ihm.  
  
„ Neija ich habe vorhin meine Schuhe nicht gefunden und ich wollte dich nicht wecken."Meinte er und Deena merkte des etwas rot wurde.  
  
„Wo warst du eigentlich?" fragte sie  
  
Was macht er am frühen Morgen solche Wanderungen oder Schlafwandelte er ?  
  
„Ich war in der Küche!"meinte er  
  
Was will er an frühen Morgen in der Küche. Er hat Gesternabend sehr viel gegessen.  
  
„Hast du schon wieder Hunger?"fragte sie  
  
„Nein, ich habe Dobby gefragt ob er ein paar Bertie Botts Bohnen hat!" sagte er und hielt eine 6 eckige Schachtel hoch. Deena bekam langsam Panik, hat er wirklich Dobby erwähnt?  
  
„Wenn hast du gefragt?"Deena wollte Gewissheit haben  
  
„Dobby den Hauself, er hat früher der Familie Malfoy gehört!"erklärte Harry ihr.  
  
Sie hat sich doch nicht verhört, er hat Dobby gesagt. Der Hauself der sie 12 Jahre kannte, er Elf der vor 4 Jahren aus der Familie gerissen wurde., der Elf ihres Vaters. Als er durch einen dummen Zufall frei kam, hat sie Ärger und Schläge bekommen. Er ist jetzt frei und sie nicht. Aber wenn er jetzt hier in Hogwarts ist, ist es eine große Gefahr das er ihr Begegnet und sie enttarnt, dann ist alles vorbei.  
  
„Wo ist die Küche?"fragte sie, ihr war es egal wie das jetzt für Harry klang. Er sah etwas komisch an, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
  
„Sie ist im unten in Erdgeschoss hinter dem Bild mit dem Obstkorb, du musst nur dir Birne kitzeln."Meinte er nur. Deena fasste einen Entschluss heute Nacht auch eine kleine Nachtwanderung zu machen und zwar zur Küche. Sie wurde aus dem Gedanken gerissen als etwas auf ihrer Decke landet, es die sechs Eckige Schachtel die Harry vorhin in der Hand hielt. Deena sah ihn an.  
  
„Für dich."Lächelte er sie an. Sie sah ihn an, sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren soll, das war das zweite mal das er ihr was gibt, erst die Schokofröschen und jetzt diese, sie drehte sie Schachtel so das sie den Namen lesen konnte, Bertie Botts Bohnen. Jetzt viel ihr ein das sie gestern über diese Bohnen gesprochen haben. sie öffnete die Schachtel und kuckte hinein. Für Harry muss es dämlich ausgesehen, aber das interessiertre sie nicht. Diese Bertie Botts Bohnen sahen wirklich aus wie Bohnen in vielen verschiedenen Farben. Sie nahm sich ein gelbe heraus und steckte sie in den Mund. Sie schmeckte nach Zitrone. Deena wusste nicht was so schlimm an diesen Bohnen waren.  
  
„Was ist doch nicht so schlimm."Meint sie an Harry gewandt. Er lächelte wieder und meinte  
  
„Nimm noch eine."  
  
Deena nahm noch ein Bohne diesmal eine lilane und steckte sie in den Mund, aber diesmal schmeckte sie nicht gut, sie schmeckte nach Gras, sie verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Was war das für ein Geschmack?"fragte Harry mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
„Gras!"meinte sie und verzog noch mehr das Gesicht, was Harrys lächeln nur noch verstärkte. Deena schüttelte den Kopf um diesen grässlichen Geschmack los zu werden, aber es funkunierte nicht, sie hatte ihn immer noch auf der Zunge. Sie schaute sehr skeptisch in die Schachtel, sie stellte die Schachtel auf den Nachttisch.  
  
„Die werde ich nur noch mit Achtung essen."Meinte sie.  
  
Am Nachmittag kam dann Darla um mit Deena zusammen den Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall zu schreiben. Sie brachte ihre Verwandlungsbuch mit und viele Pergamentblätter. Darla lies die Rollen auf ihr Bett fallen und zog sich einen Stuhl rann.  
  
„Was weißt du noch über die Stunde bei McGonagall?"fragte Deena und blätterte im Verwandlungsbuch von Darla. Als sie nichts sagte sah Deena auf.  
  
„Ich bin von Anfang an eingeschlafen."Gab Darla zu und errötete. Sie könnte hören wie sich Harry ein Lachen unterdrückt.  
  
„Ich glaube sie hat von Verwandlungszauber von Gegenständen geredet." Meinte Deena sich dunkel Erinnern zu können, denn wen man es genau nahm hat sie auch nicht aufgepasst. Aber das wollte sie nicht zugeben. Darla schrieben alles auf was sie über diesem Verwandlungszauber von Gegenständen, Tieren und Menschen wussten.  
  
„Sie hat noch über den Animaguszauber geredet."Warf Harry ein, Deena blätterte im Buch rum nach Animaguszauber, aber sie fand im Inhaltsverzeichnis nichts.  
  
„Über Animaguszauber steht hier nichts drin."Meinte Deena und schüttelt den Kopf. Nicht ein einziges Wort stand in diesem dicken Buch über diesem Zauber.  
  
„Was mach ich jetzt? Ich habe keine Lust mich in die Bibo zu setzen und diesem dämlichen Zauber nach zu schlagen."Sagte Darla. Harry lächelte leicht.  
  
„Animaguszauber sind Verwandlungszauber in Tiere, man verwandelt sich in das Tier, das einem am ähnlichsten ist. Er ist sehr schwer den Zauber zu lernen und er wird vom Zauberministerium strengstens überwacht."Erklärte Harry Darla und sie schrieb eifrig mit. Als die Türen der Krankenstation aufgingen und Hermine und Ron reinkamen. Hermine zog die Augenbraunen hoch als sie sah das Darla zwischen Deena und Harry saß.  
  
„Was macht ihr den da?"fragte Ron und zog sich auch einen Stuhl heran.  
  
„Wir helfen Darla bei ihrem Aufsatz vor Verwandlung sagte Harry und wandte sich dann an Hermine.  
  
„Hermine weißt du noch etwas über den über den Zauber von Gegenständen in Tier?"Fragte er sie. Als Hermine auch schon anfing mit reden und Darla schieb und schrieb alles auf was Hermine sagte. Sie ergänzte auch noch das andere was sie schon hatten auf die Vollständigkeit. Zum Schuss hatte sie alle Pergamentrollen vollgeschrieben die sie mitgebracht hatte.  
  
„Puh ist das viel, ich frage mich wie die das Geschafft hat in fünfundvierzig Minuten so viel zu reden."Sagte Darla als sie ihre Sachen wieder in die Tasche räumte.  
  
„Ich glaube sie hat alles nur mal so grob angeschnitten und Hermine hat dir sowieso mehr erzählt als du wirklich brauchst."Erklärte ihr Ron, aber Darla zuckte nur mit dem Schultern.  
  
„Ist doch egal um so mehr um so besser."Meinte sie.  
  
„Warum seit ihr eigentlich hier?"fragte Harry und sah seine Freunde an.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte Hermine die nur die Hausaufgaben und die Aufzeichnungen von heute bringen."Sagte Ron und verdreht die Augen. Langsam hatte Deena das Gefühl dass das Mädchen nicht mehr normal war, etwas von der Schule zu wissen oder wie das Leben funktioniert ist ja gut und schön, aber das war eindeutig zu viel. Sie war ja schlimmer als ein Bücherwurm, sie muss die Bücher ja regelrecht essen so wie sie da gerade dieses Zauber erklärt hat, war unmöglich das klang alles so auswendig gelernt und total hochnäsig. Es konnte ja nur sein dass das er erste Eindruck war und sie in Wirklichkeit ganz anders ist. Wer weiß.  
  
„So jetzt macht das ihr aber in eure Gemeinschaftsräume kommt."Rief Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer und Ron, Hermine und Darla verhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich von Harry und Deena.  
  
Es war so gegen um zwei als Deena aus dem Schlaf erwachte, im Krankenflügel war es und ruhig. Sie schaute zu Harry, er schlief tief und test. Als sie die Decke zurück schlug und sich leise aus dem Krankenflügel schlich. Langsam ding sie die Gänge entlag bis zum Erdgeschoss. Deena versicht sich zu erinnern was Harry ihr gesagt hat, sie soll die Birne kitzeln. Eine Birne kitzeln was ist das für ein Blödsinn, wer hat sich das ausgedacht. Die suchte ein Bild mit einem Obstkorb. Nach fünf Minuten wurde Deena dann fündig. Harry hätte ihr ruhig mal sagen können dass das Bild in der hintersten Ecke hängt. Dann hob sie die Hand und kitzelte diese Birne unter dem grünen Blatt, sofort wurde aus der Birne eine grüne Türklinke, Deena ergriff sie und öffnete die Tür. Sie sah nun in die große helle Küche, wo viele kleine Hauselfen herum liefen, sie betrat die Küche und schon liefen ihn ihr mindestens zwölf Hauselfen entgegen.  
  
„Können wir ihn helfen?"fragte ein Hauself sie und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Ja, ich such Dobby."Meinte sie und sah wie sich die Gesichter von den Hauselfen verdunkelten. Sie verstreuten sich wieder und ein kam wieder auf sie zu und sie sah schon von weiten das es Dobby war.  
  
„Miss Deena Malfoy was machen die hier?"fragte er mit seiner hohen piepsigen Stimme. Dobby hat sich nicht verändert, außer das er jetzt etwas annehmbare Kleidung an. Er hatte eine Wollmütze auf und zwei verschiede paar Socken, eine rot weiß gestreifte und eine grüne.  
  
„Dobby ich muss dich um einen gefallen bitte."Meinte sie und hoffte bei Merlin das er ihr diesen Tat.  
  
„Was kann Dobby sie tun, Miss Malfoy?"fragte er und sah sie mit großen grünen Augen an, man konnte sehen das er sich freute.  
  
„Es geht um meinen Namen und um meine Herkunft."Erklärte Deena ihm. Sie merkte das er nicht wusste was sie meinte.  
  
„Wie meinen sie das, Miss Ma..."weiter kam er nicht den Deena unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ich meine, hier auf Hogwarts bin ich unter dem Namen Deena McKenna eingeschrieben und niemand weiß das ich mit der Familie Malfoy verwandt bin und ich wollte dich bitten das du mich nicht Miss Malfoy nennst, Bitte." Erklärte sie Dobby und hoffte das der Hauself es verstanden hat.  
  
„Wenn sie wollen Miss McKenna!"grinste Dobby, Deena fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er das sagte.  
  
„Danke, Dobby"meinte sie und fiel dem Hauself um den Hals, sie war froh das er ihr den gefallen tat. Sie sah das er rot um die Ohren wurde, als sie ihn wieder los lies.  
  
„Möchten sie noch etwas essen, Miss?"fragte ein andere Hauself, der hatte nur zwei grün karierte Geschirrtücher, die oben und unten zusammen gebunden waren, an. Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, danke."Erwiderte sie und wandte sich um zu gehen, sie drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um, winkte den Hauselfen noch einmal zu und verschwant. Der Weg zum Krankenflügen verwies sich als schwierig sie war noch nie alleine in den Krankenflügel gegangen. Warum war dieses verdammte Schloss bloß so groß, hätte sie das gewusst das es so schwierig ist zurück in den Krankenflügel zu kommen hätte sie sich vorher eine Wegbeschreibung geben lassen oder sie hätte Brotkrümel gestreut, so wie in diesem Muggelbüchern die sie mal gelesen hatte. Wen ihr Vater das raus gekriegt hätte, hätte er ihr weiß Merlin was angetan. Aber an ihren Vater wollte sie jetzt nicht denken, sie wollte so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel zurück, denn sie merkte wie ihre Augenlieder langsam zu fielen. Sie wollte wieder in das Bett kriechen und sich in die Decke ein kuscheln. Sie ging irgendwelche Gänge entlang bis sie endlich vor der großen Tür vom Krankenflügel stand. Inzwischen war es fünf Uhr Morgens. Deena wusste nicht wie sie hier her gekommen war aber in dem Moment war es ihr total egal, sie wollte nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Sie schlich sich an dem Arbeitszimmer von Madam Pomfrey vor bei und fiel dann regelrecht ins Bett. Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Decke ein und schlief Seelen ruhig. Deena wurde von Stimmen geweckt.  
  
„Na, was hat McGonagall zu deinem Aufsatz gesagt?"Es folgte ein kichern.  
  
„Sie hat doof gekuckt, als sie ihn gesehen hat."  
  
Deena drehte sich in ihrem Bett und blickte in die grinsenden Gesichter von Harry und Darla.  
  
„Oh Entschuldigung haben wir dich geweckt?"fragte Harry und sah sie entschuldigend an. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, wie spät ist es eigentlich?"fragte sie und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
  
„Es ist halb vier Uhr Nachmittags!"meinte Darla und grinste. Sofort war Deena hell wach und saß aufrichtig im Bett. Wie konnte es sein das sie so lange geschlafen hat.  
  
„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?"fragte sie etwas böse.  
  
„Wir wollten dich nicht wecken, du hast so süß geschlafen. Ich glaub du bist heute Morgen erst eingeschlafen."Grinste Harry und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wusste er das sie heute Morgen wieder zurück ins Bett kam? Wusste er von ihren kleinen Ausflug in die Küche? Deena lies sich wieder ins Kissen sinken und sah Darla an.  
  
„Warum bist du hier?"fragte sie. Darla sah etwas empört aus das sie diese Frage stellte.  
  
„Ich wollte dich besuchen, aber du hast ja geschlafen, also musste ich mich mit Harry begnügen."Meinte sie mit einem Zuckersüßen Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Als wenn es so schlimm war."erwiderte er „Warum bist du dann nicht gegangen und wärst später wiedergekommen!"fragte er weiter.  
  
„weil ich hier vor Parkinson sicher bin!"meinte sie und sah zur Tür, als würde sie jeden Moment die Tür auf machen und auf sie zu stürmen.  
  
„Warum?"fragte Deena neugierig. Sie wollte wissen was Darla Pansy getan hatte und warum sie deswegen in den Krankenflügel flüchtete.  
  
„Neija es ist wegen Draco!"  
  
„Was hat den Draco damit zu tun?"Es war eigentlich klar das Draco mit diene hing wen es um Pensy ging. Er war es ja in den sie verknallt ist und von den sie entjungfert werden wollte. Die dem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich.  
  
„Draco hat mich gestern Abend zur Seite gezogen und hat mich wegen dir ausgefragt."Sie deutete auf Deena. „Wie es dir geht und so weiter. Neija und das hat Pensy mitbekommen und ist total wütend geworden. In Schlafsaal hat sie mir vorgehalten das ich ihr Draco ausspannen würde und hat mir gleich eine Affäre mit ihm angehängt. Wenn ihr mich fragt die leidet unter Wahnvorstellung. Aber von der schlimmsten Sorte."Grinste Darla.  
  
Die Tür des Krankenflügels ging auf. Darla zuckte zusammen und drehte dich blitzschnell um. Deena konnte sehen das sie ein bisschen Panik im Gesicht hatte. Aber als sie sah dass das nicht Pensy Parkinson ist, lies sie ein Seufzer los. Es waren fünf Schüler, drei Mädchen und zwei Jungs.  
  
„MacMillian ich war noch nie so froh dich zu sehen!"meinte Darla und atmete schwer. Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah sie etwas verwirrt an.  
  
„Häh das muss ich nicht verstehen!"meinte er und trat zu Harry an das Bett. Der zweite Junge hatte braune Haare und seine Blicke streiften durch den Krankenflügel und sie blieben an Deena hängen. Die drei Mädchen hatten verschiedene Haarfarben, eine hatte blonde, die zweite rotbraune und die dritte schmutziges blondes Haar. Wie Deena bemerkte gehörten sie weder zu den Häusern Gryffindore noch Slytherin. Sie gehörten zu den Häusern Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Alle gehörten zu in das Haus Huffelpuff nur das Mädchen mit den schmutzblonden Haaren in das Haus Ravenclaw.  
  
„Hey Harry wie geht es dir?"fragte der braunhaarige Junge Harry, während er ihn auf die Schulter klopft.  
  
„Danke, Justin mir geht es gut,"Justin war groß und hatte braune Augen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen lächelte als sie Harrys Blick sah.  
  
„Harry kuck nicht so! Wir wollten dir mal einen Krankenbesuch abstatten!" meinte sie.  
  
„Ja wir haben von Ron erfahren was passiert ist"meinte das schmutzblonde haarige Mädchen. Diese beiden Mädchen konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Das Rotbraune hatte Schulterlange Haare, während das blonde Mädchen ihre Haare bis zu ihrer Hüfte hatte. Die braune hatte kleine braune Augen und die andere große blaue Glubschaugen.  
  
„Sag mal Susan warst du beim Friseur?"fragte Harry. Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte.  
  
„Ja!"lächelte sie, es schien sie anscheinend zu freuen dass es jemanden aufgefallen ist, das sie einen neuen Haarschnitt hatte.  
  
„Der steht dir super!"meinte Harry erneut. Susan lief Feuerrot an. Die beiden Mädchen fingen an mit kichern genau wie Darla.  
  
„Luna, Hannah, Young hört auf mit Kichern."Rief Susan und drehte sich mit dem Rügen zu  
  
„Hey Bones das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein, Potter hat sich im letzen Jahr wirklich gemacht!"meinte Darla und grinste noch breiter. Deena merkte wie Harry rot um die Ohren wurde.  
  
„Ernie jetzt sag doch auch mal was!"meinte Susan und schlug dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen in die Seite.  
  
„Ich halte mich aus dem Gespräch raus!"grinste er sie an.  
  
„Warum hat Malfoy dich eigentlich Angegriffen?"fragte das blonde Mädchen mit dem Glubschaugen.  
  
„Luna, braucht Malfoy einen Grund um Harry an zu greifen."Sagte das blondhaarige Mädchen, wenn das Mädchen mit dem Glubschaugen Luna war, dann war das Hannah.  
  
„Draco greift nie ohne Grund an!"rief Darla sie zu Ordnung. Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an und versuchte verzweifelt ein grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht gelang.  
  
„Was ist?"meinte sie und rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum.  
  
„Also hat Parkinson doch recht das, sie Angst um Draco haben muss!"grinset er sie an. Deena beobachtete nur weiter das Schauspiel was sich ihr bot, mit Interesse. Sie fand es sehr außergewöhnlich das sich auch die anderen Häuser sich so gut untereinander verstanden und locker mit einander umgingen. Aber was sie wunderte und das schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres, war Slytherin. Draco hat ihr gesagt das Slytherin nur unter sich sind und nicht mit den anderen zu tun haben wollten. Sie hatte noch dem Grund gefragt doch er hat nur gemeint ‚Das wirst du schon sehen'. War Darla etwa eine Ausnahme? Sie war irgendwie froh das man sie nicht beachtet, das war sie ja gewohnt, des halb machte es ihr ja auch nichts aus.  
  
„Nein, das ist nicht war oder hänge ich dir eine Affäre mit Granger an?" prozessierte Darla.  
  
„Wieso werden mir immer die Affären angehängt?"fragte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kuckte böse. So sah er aus wie ein bockiges kleiner Junge.  
  
„Nein, aber jetzt mal im ernst, warum hat er das gemacht und das noch vor der großen Halle und dazu noch vor so vielen Schülern?"meinte Ernie und blickte Harry fragend an. Harry blickte auf seine Bettdecke und Deena fragte sich verzweifelt woran er dachte, ob er ihnen den Grund nennt warum Draco so ausgetickt ist. Die Tür ging erneut auf, aber diesmal waren es Ron und Hermine kamen herein. Hermine rief schon an der Tür.  
  
„Harry du darfst den Krankenflügel verlassen!"rief sie freudig, aber das hatte zur folge das Madam Pomfrey hinter ihr auftauchte.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Krach?"sie blickte die sechs Besucher und zwei Patienten an.  
  
„So jetzt aber raus. Das ist ein Krankenzimmer und kein Aufenthaltsraum!" rief Madam Pompfrey böse und zeigte mit dem Finger aus dem Krankenzimmer. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung nach draußen. Darla verabschiedet sich von Deena.  
  
„Bye"  
  
„Wir warten draußen auf dich, Harry"meinte Ernie und lächelte. Harry nickte nur, schwand die Bettdecke zurück und sprang raus. Er verschwand hinter einer Abtrennwand und zog sich um. Deena fasste sich ans Herz  
  
„Harry......"sie machte eine Pause, sie wusste nicht ob er sie hörte.  
  
„Ja!"hörte sie seine Stimme  
  
„Warum hasst du ihnen nicht gesagt warum du hier liegst?"fragte sie unsicher. Er kam wieder hinter der Trennwand vor mit einem lächeln auf dem Lippen und leuchtenden Augen.  
  
„Muss ich jedem sagen das ich wegen so einem schönen Mädchen hier bin!"Nun wurde Deena wieder rot um die Ohren. Als sie Stimmen hörten.  
  
„Mr. Lupin sie sind viel zu spät!"meinte sie und Deena konnte aus ihrer Stimme hören, das sie Sauer war. Die Tür ging wieder auf und Madam Pomfry mit Remus im Schlepptau kamen rein. Remus sah sehr blass aus, fasst weiß. Hätte man ihn neben eine Kreidewand gestellt würde er nur an seinen Sachen aufgefallen. Seine Augen waren klein und leer, sie hatte überhaupt keinen Ausdruck. Remus sah allen im allen Schrecklich aus, als hätte er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen und sich durch gehen übergeben, er zitterte an ganzen Körper. Er lächelte als er Deena und Harry sah.  
  
„Na wie geht es?"fragte er.  
  
„Gut"antworteten beide synchron.  
  
„Ihr seid ja ein super eingespieltes Team."Meinte er und lächelte immer noch.  
  
„Mr. Lupin kommen sie endlich."Rief die Krankenschwester am ende des Zimmers. Das lächeln von Remus erstarb und schlürfte ans ende des Zimmers. Remus ging als erster durch die Tür und die Krankenschwester drehte sich noch mal zu Deena um.  
  
„Wenn ich wieder da bin kriegen sie was zu Essen!"und verschwant durch die Tür, hinter Remus her, ehe Deena noch etwas sagen konnte. Sie sah weiter auf die Tür auch wenn sie schon ins Schloss gefallen war.  
  
„Du machst dir Sorgen um Remus!"sagte Harry plötzlich zu ihr, sie schaute ihn an.  
  
„Ron hat mir gesagt das die letzten Vollmonde sehr krauensvoll waren, er hat sich selbst verletzt und wie er sagte war er sehr traurig und ruhig um die Zeit geworden ist."Sie schaute ihn weiter an. Er verletz sich selber, warum? Wieso tat er das?  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorge, er ist stark genug! Also ich gehe jetzt mal, Tschüß und gute Besserung!"meinte Harry und winkte ihn noch mal zu dann war er weg. Sorgen, machte sie sich Sorgen um Remus? Ja sie machte sich verdammte Sorgen um Remus, er war der erste Mensch mit dem sie ein Gespräch geführt hat und sie musste sich eingestehen sie mochte ihn verdammt gerne. Sie konnte sich ihm anvertrauen und mit ihm reden. Die Tür im hinterm Teil des Zimmer ging wieder auf und Madam Pomfrey kam zurück, ohne Remus. Sie wirbelte zu Deena hinüber und schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab als auf ihrem Nachttisch ein paar belegte Brote erschienen. 


	6. Gefühlschaos

Kapitel 5 Gefühlschaos  
  
An nächsten morgen wurde Deena sehr unsanft, durch die Stimme der Krankenschwester, aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
  
„Seien sie nicht dumm Lupin, sie sind verletzt, ich muss sie verarzten!" rief sie empört. Deena öffnete einen Spalt weit die Augen. Die Bilder die sie sah waren für die ersten Sekunden verschwunden bevor sie klar wurden. Sie sah Remus wie er aus einem Krankenbett steigen wollte und wie Madam Pomfrey ihn aufhalten wollte, aber ihn gelang es durch ein bisschen drehen und wenden stand er neben dem Bett und Madam Pomfrey saß auf dem Bett.  
  
„Mr. Lupin ich bin dafür verantwortlich das sie gesund sind."Rief sie ihn zur Ordnung aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, nicht für mich!"entgegnete er. Sie sprang auf.  
  
„Gerade für sie, ich habe meine Anweisungen!"rief sie. Er hörte nicht auf sie und lief auf die Tür zu. Deena konnte sehen das er Kratzen im Gesicht hatte.  
  
„Remus Lupin kommen sie zurück."Schrie sie ihm hinterher, aber er blieb nicht stehen. Deena wusste das er sie gehört hatte, denn Deena war sich sicher das es die Leute in China hörten, wie sie Remus anschrie. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Madam Pomfrey fluchte, sie murmelte etwas von ‚Aber auf ihre Verantwortung' oder ‚Wie kann man nur so stur sein' und raucht in die andere Richtung ab.  
  
Dora saß gemütlich in einem Sessel und lass ein Buch. Sie wusste nicht warum sie so früh wach wurde, aber weiter schlafen wollte sie nicht. Also hat sie sich ihr Buch genommen und sich im ihm gemütlich gemacht. In diesem Raum in dem sie sich befand, ist so ähnlich wie die Gemeinschaftsräume der verschiedenen Häusern. Sie teilte sich diesem vorüber gehende Bleibe mit Remus. Links und rechts gingen zwei Türen ab, zu zwei Schlafräumen. Der eine gehört Remus und der andere gehört ihr. Dora saß mit dem Rücken zu einem großen Fenster. Durch das große Fenster schien die aufgehende Sonne. Die Sonne tauchte das Zimmer in eine orange-rotes Licht. Dora war total in das Buch vertieft als die Tür aufging und Remus eintrat. Sie sah auf und erschrak, gestern und vorgestern sah er schon grauenhaft aus, aber das übertraf alles. Er hatte zerzaustes Haar, seine Kleidung war an manchen Stellen zerrissen und er hatte Kratze im Gesicht und am Körper soweit sie es sah.  
  
„Remus wie siehst du denn aus, mach dich sofort in den Krankenflügel." Meinte Dora und legte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich, stand auf und lief auf Remus zu.  
  
„Nein ich gehe nicht in den Krankenflügel."Meinte er tonlos und sah zur Seite. Für Dora benahm er sich wie ein kleines Kind. Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu sich rum und unter suchte seine Wunden.  
  
„Remus diese Wunden können sich entzünden und das wird Schmerzhaft."  
  
„Ich will aber nicht!"  
  
„Remus John Lupin sei kein Dummkopf."Meinte sie. „Wenn du nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen willst dann mache ich es eben!"  
  
„Nein!"meinte er nur  
  
„Nicht nein, keine Wiederrede. Du gehst jetzt Duschen und ich gehe zu Poppy und hole die nötige Medizin!"Sie zog ihn in das gemeinsame Bad und schloss dann dir Tür hinter sich als sie wieder raus ging.  
  
Dora ging die Weg zum Krankenflügel entlang. ‚Wie konnte man nur so stur sein, aber so leicht kommt er mir nicht davon' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Über Dora's Gesicht huschte ein kleines lächeln. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht mit ihr anlegen, das wusste sie genau. Denn wen sie sich mit ihm Streiten würde, dann würde er immer den kürzen ziehen. Dora brachte immer Argumente warum es falsch ist was er andere macht und weil sie das immer so überzeugend rüber brachte, brachte sie immer ihren Streitgegner dazu darüber nach zu denken was er gemacht hat. Sie kam am Krankenflügel an und öffnete die Tür, als ihr auch schon Madam Pomfrey entgegen eilte.  
  
„Madam Pomfrey könnte ich bitte die Medizin für Mr. Lupin haben!"meinte sie und sah die Medihexe an.  
  
„Haben sie diesen Sturkopf endlich dazu gekriegt sich helfen zu lassen?" fragte sie aufgebracht zurück. Dora schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, aber ich kriege ihn soweit das er sich helfen lest. Verlassen sie sich darauf!"sagte Dora zu ihr, die Medihexe nickte und rauchte ans andere Ende des Zimmers um die Medizin für Remus zu holen. Dora's Blicke schwankten zu Deena.  
  
„Na, wie geht's?"fragte Dora den Patienten. Deena verzog etwas das Gesicht.  
  
„Es ist langweilig und ich will hier raus."Meinte sie und spielte etwas mit ihrer Bettdecke.  
  
„Nicht mehr lange dann bist du hier raus."Erwiderte Dora mit einem Lächeln. Vom anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo das Büro der Medihexe ist, kam Madam Pomfrey zurück mit einer Flasche grüner Flüssigkeit und drückte sie Dora in die Hand.  
  
„Bringen sie ihn dazu, Hilfe anzunehmen!"sagte sie zu ihr. Dora nickte, winkte Deena zum Abschied noch mal zu und ging zurück. Als sie die Tür zu ihrer verübergehende Bleibe aufmachte und das, inzwischen durch Sonne durchflutetes, Zimmer betrat, kam Remus gerade aus dem Bad. Seine dunkelblonden Haare hingen nass herunter und seine Augen waren immer noch Ausdruckslos. Er war bloß mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Dora erschrak, als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper sah, sein durch trainierte Körper war überseht mit Kratzer und Wunden. Sie fing sich schnell wieder.  
  
„So, jetzt wirst du erst mal verarztet und dann schläfst du dich erst mal aus!"meinte sie und zog ihn in sein Zimmer. Er wehrte sich nicht, sie wies ihn auf sein Bett. Als erstes Verarztete Dora seinen Rücken, der nicht viel besser aussah wie seine Brust. Remus zuckte manchmal vor Schmerz zusammen, danach kam seine Brust und zum Schluss sein Gesicht.  
  
„Au"meinte er und zog das Gesicht zurück als sie seine Wunde über seinem linken Augen verarztete.  
  
„Siehst du das es weh tut und wenn es sich entzündet, würde es noch mehr schmerzen!"meinte sie und verarztete seine Wunde weiter. Sie hörte ein kleines murmeln von ihn, aber sie verstand nicht was er sagte. Sie lachte leicht und schüttelte nur den Kopf. ‚Erst wollte er sich nicht verarzten lassen und dann beschwerte er sich das es weh tut.'  
  
„So fertig!"lächelte sie ihn an und sah in seine braunen Auge. Sie merkte einen kleinen Goldschimmer in ihnen. Das hatte sie noch nie gemerkt, aber das lag auch daran das sie seinen Gesicht noch nie so nah war. Plötzlich tat er etwas womit sie nicht rechnete und was sie irritierte. Er küsste sie.  
  
Als Dora wieder ihre Augen öffnete war sie für einen Moment verwirrt. Als ein Augenblick später ihre Gedanken zurück kehrten. Sie schloss wieder die Augen und es halte nur ein Satz durch ihren Kopf. ‚Ich habe mit Remus geschlafen'. Dieser Satz lies sie nicht mehr los. Dora war total verwirrt und entschloss sich dazu auf zu stehen, frische Luft zu schnappen und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Sie stieg langsam aus dem Bett und sammelte leise ihre, auf dem Boden verstreuten, Sachen auf. Als sie an der Tür stand blickte sie noch mal auf den schlafenden Remus. Er lag so friedlich da und schlief, die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht waren zum Teil schon verschwunden und heute Abend würden keine mehr zu sehen sein. Sie drehte sich rum und verschwant, sie würde nicht schwach werden. In ihren eigenen Zimmer angekommen, zog sie sich wieder an und verlies ihr Gemach. Es war gegen halb eins Mittags, essen wollte sie nichts, dafür war sie zu durcheinander. Die Sonne schien hoch an Himmel und es war sehr warm. Dora setzte sich unter einen großen Baum an See. Hier hat sie früher schon in ihrer Schulzeit immer gesessen, wenn sie über etwas nach denken musste, Probleme mit anderen hatte oder einfach nur für sich sein wollte. Ihre Blicke streiften über den großen See, der nun vor ihr lag. Er glitzerte im Sonnenlicht. Er lag still und ruhig. Ihr Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich wieder zu Remus. ‚Warum ist es passiert? Warum konnte sie nicht stark sein.' Auf diese Frage hatte sie keine Antwort. Vor ihren geistigen Augen sah sie sein Gesicht mit seinem lächeln. Wieso war sie nicht Stark gewesen als er sie geküsst hat. Sie schwach geworden, wie ein kleines Kind bei Süßigkeiten, sie konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wären. ‚Nymphadora das ist der beste Beweiß dafür das es wahr ist!' halte es in ihrem Kopf wieder. Sie musste es zugeben sie war schon lange in Remus verliebt. Aber das er in sie verliebt war, das glaubte sie nicht. Sie hatte jetzt bloß große Angst das durch diesen kleinen Ausrutscher jetzt ihr Freundschaft auf dem Spiel steht.  
  
„Tonks?"Sie sah auf, neben dem Baum stand Kingsley. Er lächelte sie an und gesellte sich zu ihr auf dem Rassen.  
  
„Wo warst du? Du warst nicht beim Essen weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittag!"fragte er und blickte über den See. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger!"meinte sie nur. Kingsley sah sie von der Seite an.  
  
„Du und keinen Hunger! Das ich nicht lache! Du isst so viel das ich manchmal nicht weiß wo du das hin isst und deine Figur behältst"entgegnete er und schüttelte, mit einem kleinem lächeln im Gesicht, den Kopf.  
  
„Tja das ist als Jahre lang Übung!"lächelte sie zurück.  
  
„Das musst du mir irgendwann mal zeigen!"  
  
„Mache ich. Sag mal du kennst doch Remus sehr gut!"fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Ja, ich kenne ihn schon seit meiner Schulzeit er war zwei Klassen unter mir. Wieso fragst du?"Sie über legte wie sie ihn fragen sollte ohne sich dabei zu verraten.  
  
„Wie war Remus den so in der Schule?"Sie wollte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und außerdem wusste sie sowieso nicht was sie fragen sollte. Dora sah das wie er überlegte.  
  
„Ich habe ihn im Zug kennen gelernt, er hat sich dort gleich mit Narzissa Black angefreundet und durch sie hat er sich mit Sirius Black und James Potter angefreundet. Er war an Anfang sehr ruhig und zurück haltend, aber das hat sich verändert als er sich mit Sirius und James rumgetrieben hat. Die drei hatten dann noch Pettigrew als Anhängsel. Neija die vier waren dann eben die Rumtreiber."Erklärte er ihr und blickte weiter über den See.  
  
„Erzähl weiter ich bin jetzt neugierig geworden, wie war eure Schulzeit?" fragte sie weiter, sie wollte mehr über die Schulzeit von Sirius, Remus und ihrer Tante Narzissa erfahren. Kingsley überlegte wieder.  
  
„Sie haben viele Streiche gespielt, vor allem Snape und den Slytherin. Remus ist richtig aufgeblüht, ihn wurde damals auch eine Affäre mit Narzissa angehängt. Keiner wusste ob es wahr war, ich glaube es wussten nur Remus, sie, James und Sirius. Mehr fällt mir im Moment nicht ein."Sagte er zu ihr und blickte in die Baumkrone.  
  
„Denkst du Remus würde etwas unüberlegtes tun?"fragte sie, genau sie wollte wissen ob er sie unüberlegt geküsst hat und das alles dann aus der Bahn lief. Kingsley zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht früher glaube ich das er sich von Sirius und James mitreisen lassen, aber jetzt ist er nicht mehr so leicht sinnig, ich will nicht sagen das er früher leichtsinnig war, aber er hat schon manche Dummheiten mit den zweien gemacht. Heute würde ich sagen, macht er sich schon Gedanken über sein Handel."Meinte er und lächelte leicht. „Wieso willst du das eigentlich alles über Remus wissen?"fragte er weiter und sah sie an.  
  
„Weil ich neugierig bin, dir gerne zuhöre und gerne etwas über eure Schulzeit erfahren wollt."Okay das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber das musste sie ihn ja nicht sagen, das es einen anderen Hindergrund hat das sie ihn so ausgequetscht hat. Aber sie wusste immer noch nicht warum Remus das gemacht hat, was hat er sich dabei gedacht. Hat er sich behaupt dabei was gedacht, oder was das nur ein Reflex von ihm.  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier, hast du keinen Unterricht?"fragte sie ihn, ihr wurde es langsam unangenehm das er sie so von der Seite anschaute. Also versuchte sie ganzschnell das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Ich habe eine frei Stunde, ist das denn Verboten?"  
  
„Nein, aber haben Lehre auch Freistunden?"fragte sie „ ich dachte das haben nur Schüler?"  
  
„Da bist du aber schief gewickelt meine liebe Tonks!"grinste Kingsley sie an, als sie Doras Magen meldete.  
  
„Oh da hat wohl jemand Hunger!"grinste er noch mehr und stand auf. „Komm wie gehen was Essen."Meinte er und reichte ihr die Hand, die sie mit einem lächeln an nahm, er half ihr auf. Beide gingen in die Küche und die Hauselfen bediente sie feierlich. Kingsley schüttelte nur den Kopf bei den Massen die Dora verdrückt. Er kuckte unter den Tisch und Dora sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen an als er wieder hoch kam.  
  
„Suchst du was?"fragte sie ihn. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich wollte nur kucken wo das alles hingeht.!"Meinte er und sah auf den Teller vor Dora. Auf ihn lag noch Kartoffelbrei mit einem Stück Schnitzel und etwas Mischgemüse und dabei war das schon ihr dritter Teller.  
  
„Kuck nicht so ich habe seit gestern Abend nichts mehr gegessen und jetzt es ist ..."sie sah auf ihre Uhr. „ dreiviertel drei, da darf ich doch mal was Essen."Meinte sie zu ihn.  
  
„Ja schon aber ich hätte nicht mal richtig den zweiten Teller geschafft, da hätte ich schon aufgegeben."Meinte er lächelnd.  
  
„Bin ich froh das ich nicht du bin, denn ich esse gerne und vor allem schmeckt es hier so gut."Meinte sie und lächelte den Hauself an der ihr vorhin das Essen gebracht hat. Er sah sie an und wurde rosa und seine großen Fledermausohren und sah verlegen aus.  
  
„Kann Rady noch was für sie tun, Miss?"fragte der Hauself Dora, sie nickte schluckte kurz ein bisschen Kartoffelbrei runder und wandte ich an den Elf.  
  
„Würdest du mir bitte noch einen Teller fertig machen!"sagte sie zu den Elf, er nickte und wuschelte zu den anderen zurück. Sie sah ihn noch in der Masse verschwinden, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihren Teller zu.  
  
„Tonks...."rief Kingsley empört. Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Der ist doch nicht für mich, der ist für Remus, der hat doch heute auch noch nichts gegessen."Sagte sie zu ihn.  
  
„Der arme Remus, wie war eigentlich seine Vollmondnacht? Hat er sich wieder verletzt?"wollte er wissen, sie nickte und sah auf ihren Teller.  
  
„Ja und er wollte sich wieder nicht von Poppy verarzten lassen."Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob sich wieder einen Löffel Brei in den Mund.  
  
„Was, er hat sich nicht von ihr verarzten lassen?"sagte er empört und sah sie mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe ihn dann unter großen Protest verarztet." Sagte sie mit einem kleinen lächeln. Sie wusste das er Protest einlegen wollte, aber er kam ja nicht dazu.  
  
„Remus was machen wir nur mit dir?"meinte er, eher zu sich selbst als zu Dora.  
  
„Er vermisst Sirius und wenn man ihn einiger Massen abgelenkt hat dann kommt dieser verdammte Vollmond wieder. Und er wird wieder an alles erinnert."Meinte sie. Der Hauself kam mit dem neuen Teller zurück und stellte ihn neben Dora auf den Tisch.  
  
„Danke!"sagte sie und gab ihn ihren leeren Teller und stand auf.  
  
„Ich kucke mal was Remus macht und ob er Hunger hat."Meinte sie nahm den vollen Teller den ihr Rady gebracht und klaute sich eine kleine Möhrchen, von dem Mischgemüse und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich hoffe das wenn du bei Remus ankommst, ist noch was für ihn übrig." Meinte er mit einen grinsen im Gesicht. Sie fuhr herum.  
  
„Was soll das den heißen?"sagte sie mit einer gespielte Empörung.  
  
„Das soll heißen das ich glaube das Remus einen leeren Teller vorgesetzt kriegt."Lächelte er. Sie lächelte zurück und sagte.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen mich zusammen zureisen."Sagte sie und stibitze sich noch ein Möhrchen. Sie lächelte ihn noch mal zu und verschwant dann durch die Tür der Küche. Sie lief den langen Korridor entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Dora genoss das Gespräch mit Kingsley, er hat sie etwas auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Aber seine Lösung, für das was ihr noch vorhin Kopfschmerzen bereitet hat, hat sie nicht gefunden. Und sie wusste nur einen der darauf eine Antwort finden konnte und das war Remus selber. Sie betrat das Gemeinsame Zimmer und sofort wusste sie das Remus wach war, denn das Zimmerfenster war weit geöffnet und eine kleine Brise wehte ihn durchs Haar. In dem Moment in dem sie die Tür schloss, kam er aus seinem Schlafzimmer und lächelte sie an. Seine Kratzer waren nun vollkommen verschwunden.  
  
„Ich habe dir was zu Essen mitgebracht!"sagte sie und hielt den Teller ein klein wenig hoch.  
  
„Danke,"sagte er, nahm ihr dem Teller ab und setze sich auf das Sofa. Er sah auf den Teller und dann zu Dora.  
  
„Du hast stibitzt."Sagte er zu ihr, sie merkte wie sie rot wurde, er war eindeutig wieder besser gelaunt als heute Morgen und die zwei Tage zu vor.  
  
„Sorry, aber Kingsley hat ja eh gesagt das, wenn der Teller bei dir ankommt, das er leer ist."Meinte sie und setzte sich mit auf das Sofa. Sie wollte das was heute Morgen passiert war klären aber sie wusste nicht wie und wo sie anfangen sollte.  
  
„Hey was ist mit dir?"fragte er sie und schob sich eine Gabel mit Kartoffelbrei in den Mund. Warum merkte er immer wenn ihr was im Kopf vorging.  
  
„Neija............."sie brach ab, sie wusste nicht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.  
  
„Dora was geht in dir vor? Was macht die Sorgen?"fragte er sie und sah sie an, sie machte sich Sorgen das war richtig und zwar das ihre Freundschaft zerbricht.  
  
„Es geht um heute Morgen"sagte sie und sah auf den Boden. Er sagte nichts dazu und schaufelte sich noch eine Gabel voll Kartoffelbrei in den Mund. Sie wusste nicht wie sie weiter machen sollte, das Thema hat sie ja jetzt schon angesprochen, nun gab es kein zurück mehr.  
  
„Das was heute Morgen passiert ist, das war ein Ausrutscher, das hätte nie passieren dürfen. Ich weis nicht was dich dazu veranlasst hast mich zu küssen, aber es wir bestimmt nicht noch mal passieren. Ich glaube du warst heute morgen nicht ganz du selbst und das kann ich verstehen."Das war die einfachst Erklärung die ihr jetzt auf die Stelle einfiel und noch plausibel klang. Ihr stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen, sie merkte ihn ihrem tiefsten inneren das sie ihn wieder Küssen wollte. Sie stand auf damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Sie wollte raus stürmen, für sie war das Thema beendet. Sie hörte wie er den Teller schnell auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa stellte und sie dann am Arm packte. Er drehte sie um so das sie vor ihm stand und ehe sie sich wehren konnte küsste er sie wieder. Ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen über die Wange. An liebsten hätte sie den Kuss erwidert aber sie konnte nicht. Sie drückte ihn leicht weg.  
  
„Remus bitte nicht."Schniefte sie und hielt sich an seinem Hemd fest. Los lassen wollte sie ihn nicht.  
  
„Nymphadora hör mir zu, heute Morgen war ich ganz ich selbst. Ich habe nichts getan was ich nicht wollte und ich würde es jeder Zeit wieder tun. Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe. "Sagte er beruhigend zu ihr und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.  
  
„Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora."Sagte sie mit einem kleinem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und diesmal küsste sie ihn und er erwiderte die Kuss. Dora war fühlte sich überglücklich. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten lächelten beide.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Remus." 


	7. Tintenkiller

Kapitel 6. Tintenkiller  
  
Deena war froh endlich aus dem Krankenflügel raus zu sein. Eine Woche im Bett liegen war nicht das was sie sich vorgestellt hatte als sie hier her kam. Sie ging in den Kerker zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, Darla würde sich wundern das sie heute schon aus dem Krankenflügel raus war und nicht erst Morgen. Es hatte Deena eine menge Überredenskünste und Argumente gekostet, Madam Pomfrey zu überzeugen das sie den Krankenflügel verlassen zu können. Sie kam an Eisernen Rüstung an und wollte gerade das Passwort sagen als die Rüstung zu Seite trat und Darla raus kam. Sie schaute Deena unglaubwürdig an.  
  
„Deena!"schrie sie und fiel Deena um den Hals.  
  
„Was machst du den schon hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen raus." Lächelte Darla und zog sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Es hat mich eine Menge Überredungskünste gekostet, aber ich habe nicht locker gelassen."Meinte Deena nur so nebenbei. Sie sah sich im Gemeinschaftsrum um. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf dass der Silber und Grün gestaltete Raum kalt wirkte. Im Krankenflügel war alles weiß und er wirkte etwas wärmer. Aber im vergleich zu Malfoy Manor wirkte selbst der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wie ein Sommer mit 30 C im Schatten.  
  
„Ich wollte dich gerade Besuchen kommen."Durchbrach Darla ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Denn Weg kannst du dir Sparen."Sagte sie zur Darla, als die Rüstung zur Seite trat zur Seite und Draco trat ein. Auch er machte große Augen als er Deena sah und stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch das die fast vom Sofa fiel.  
  
„Deena geht es dir gut was hat Potter mit dir gemacht!"fragte er zu ihn sah in ihre blauen Augen. Jetzt fiel ihr ein das sie noch ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen wollte.  
  
„Draco Harry hat gar nichts gemacht und überhaupt wie kommst du darauf Harry hinterrücks an zu greifen."Meinte sie zu ihm. Er sah sie erschrocken an. Als könnte er es nicht glauben das sie Harry in Schutz nahm.  
  
„Er ist daran Schuld das du in Krankenflügel gelanget bist."entgegnete er ihr, beiden haben vergessen das Darla noch da war und es wäre ihnen auch total egal gewesen.  
  
„Er ist überhaupt nicht Schuld daran das ich im Krankenflügel gelandet bin, Draco. Ich wurde vergiftet falls du das nicht mitgekriegt hast und ich habe Harry erst an diesem Abend zum ersten mal gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen." Sagte sie zu ihm.  
  
„Und was war im Zug?"rief er etwas lauter so das es in dem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum wiederschalte.  
  
„Jetzt komm mir nicht so, Draco Malfoy, im Zug saß ich Abteil von Harry und seinen Freunden, okay das Streite ich auch nicht ab, aber ich habe nicht mit ihnen geredet, du hast Harry ja bedroht"meinte sie zu ihm. Aber Draco schien sich nicht davon ab zu bringen, das Harry für alles verantwortlich war.  
  
„Bloß gut das ich ihm gedroht sonst wärst du jetzt tot."Meinte Draco zu ihr und sprang auf.  
  
„Nein, das ist wahr, ich wurde schon vor längerer Zeit vergiftet."Meinte sie zu ihm. Auch sie sprang auf und rannt die Wendetreppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch. für sie war das Gespräch beendet. Ihm kann man nichts sagen ohne das er wieder irgendwelche vergangene Geschichten ausbutelt. Typisch Malfoy, das hat er alles von ihrem Vater, ihm kann man auch nicht sagen das er falsch liegt. Er lässt sich von nichts abbringen und zieht alles riegaross zu durch, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Sie schlug die Tür zu, wie sie ihren Bruder in dem Moment hasste. Sie lief zum Fenster und schaute aus hinaus. Als die Tür aufging und Darla kam herein.  
  
„Hey Deena, er hat sich doch nur Sorgen um dich gemacht."Sagte sie zu ihr. Darla stand immer noch an der Tür. Deena drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Er ist einfach nur stur,"entgegnete sie und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Ja, er ist so stur wie ein Esel und hat ein dick Kopf. Darla setze sich zu ihr auf das Bett.  
  
„Hey warum setzt du dich eigentlich so für Potter ein?"fragte Darla sie, Deena zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Ich setze mich nicht für Harry ein. Ich hasse es bloß wenn Draco mir nicht zuhört, dann solche Dummheiten macht und sich dann nur umnötig in Schwierigkeiten bringt."Sagte Deena und spielte mit der Bettdecke. Darla sah sie an.  
  
„Du hast mich noch mal gefragt was es mit Harry Potter auf sich hat und warum wir jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung haben! Ich habe dir gesagt das es etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hat."Deena nickte und wusste das sie jetzt die Antworten auf die Fragen kriegen würde, die sie Darla damals gestellt hatte. Darla fuhr fort.  
  
„Harry Potter kennt eigentlich jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe. Jedes Kind kennt seinen Namen. Du hast doch die Blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn gesehen?"fragte Darla, Deena nickt. Ihr ist schon im Zug diese blitzförmige Narbe aufgefallen.  
  
„Diese Narbe hat er seit er ein Jahr alt war, es ist eine Fluchnarben...."  
  
„Fluchnarbe?"fragte Deena noch mal nach. Sie hat auch viele Fluchnarben, die sehr merkwürdig aussahen. Zum Beispiel die Narbe an ihre rechten Knöchel sah aus wie ein Stern. Aber sie konnte sich froh sein das man ihre Narben nicht sah.  
  
„Ja, Fluchnarbe die hat er von dem dunklen Lord, las er versucht hat ihn zu toten. Potter hat sie bekommen als er den Avada Kedava, dem schlimmsten Todesfluch überlebt hat."  
  
„Er hat den Avada Kedava überlebt aber das geht doch gar nicht!"stellte Deena fest. Sie wusste das es drei totes Flüche gab und dass das der tödlichste ist.  
  
„Keiner weiß wie er das geschafft, aber als der Fluch bei Potter nicht funktioniert hat ist er zurück an den Verursacher geschossen und hat dem dunklen Lord die Macht geraubt und sie ist in sich zusammengebrochen. Er ist verschwunden und viele habe den dunklen Lord für tot gehalten und Harry Potter wurde gefeiert als Junge der lebt. Er ist mit einem Jahr in die Geschichte eingegangen als einziger der den Avada Kedava Fluch überlebt hat und als der der den dunklen Lord besiegt hat."Meine Darla zu ihr, Deena konnte es nicht glauben das ein einjähriger Junge den dunklen Lord und den tödlichsten Fluch überlebt. Aber war hatte er mit dem Wechsel der Lehrer für Verteidigung zu tun.  
  
„Und was ist mit dem Lehrerwechsel in Verteidigung zu tun?"wollte Deena gerne wissen  
  
„Also in unserem ersten Jahr hatten wir einen Professor der hatte vor seinem eigenen Fach Angst und hat immer fürchterlich gestottert. Er hat dann versucht Potter zu töten, weil er angeblich von dem dunklen Lord besessen war. Neija er hat den Mordversuch an Harry nicht überlebt."Sie machte eine kleine Pause ehe sie weiter sprach.  
  
„Im zweiten Jahr, hatten wir so einen aufgeblasenen Schönling er sich für was besseres hielt. Seine Prüfungsfragen lauteten: „Was ist Gilderoy Lockharts Lieblingsfarbe?"Aber im Grunde konnte er nichts. In diesem Jahr wurde auch die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und einige Schüler wurden angegriffen. Viele glaubten das Harry Potter dahinter stecken würde und als den noch Weasleys kleine Schwester entführt wurde, neija.. jedenfalls ist Harry dann in diese Kammer gestiegen um sie zu retten, wenn du mich fragst er hat einen hang zum Held spielen. Aber egal. Die kleine Weasley wurde vom Dunklen Lord entführt , der Harry töten wollte und wie du siehst lebt er immer noch. Aber unser Lehrer für VgddK war auch in dieser Kammer und als sie zurück kamen hatte er kein Gedächtnis mehr."Darla grinste etwas vor sich hin während sie das erzählte. Deena hörte gespannt zu  
  
„In unserem dritten Jahr hatten wir ja Remus Lupin. Das war ein super Lehrer, das sag ich dir, er war wenigstens interessant und ich bin nicht eingeschlafen. In diesem Jahr ist Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen und alle glaubten das er hinter Potter her ist. Er ist dann auch in Hogwarts eingebrochen und hat es geschafft in den Gryffindorerturm zu gelangen. Aber es ist niemand verletzt wurden. Professor Snape hat ihn dann gefangen und Potter und sei Anhängsel vor den Dementoren gerettet. Er sollte den Merlins Orden erhalten, aber Black konnte wieder fliehen und Snape hat Potter und Co verdächtigt, aber ihnen konnte nichts nachgewissen werden und er war total Sauer auf alles und jeden und ihm ist vor der gesammelten Slytherintruppe rausgerutscht das Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Darauf ihn hat Lupin gekündigt, ich war so sauer auf Snape."Meinte Darla zu ihr, sie konnte sich vorstellen das sie Sauer auf Snape war, wenn er so gut unterrichten konnte.  
  
„Vorletztes Jahr hatten wir den alten Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, er hat den Unterricht auch etwas interessanter gestaltet, aber an Lupin kam er nicht ran. In diesem Jahr fand das Trimanische Turnier statt und es kamen andere Zauberschulen wie Dumstrang und Beauxbatous. Bei diesem Turnier traten alle drei Schulen gegen einander an. Und von jeder Schule wurde ein Schüler durch so eine ganz komische Methode ausgewählt und für unsere wurde Cedric Diggory ausgewählt. Aber diese Methode war dämlich, den zum Schluss hatte unsere Schule zwei Kandidaten und rate mal wer der zweite war, Harry Potter. Neija, er musste unfreiwillig an diesem Turnier teilnehmen und wenn du mich fragst er hat sich gut geschlagen. Die letzte Aufgabe war jedenfalls das sie durch einen Irrgarten mussten. Die Kandidaten von den anderen Zauberschulen sind in dieser Rund ausgeschieden und nun kämpfen nur noch Potter gegen Diggory, beide haben dann aber zusammengearbeitet und habe zusammen diesen dämlichen Pokal berührt und verschwanden. Denn dieser Pokal war ein Portschlüssen. Beide sind dann nach einer halben Stunde wieder aufgetaucht und Cedric Diggory war tot"Darla nachte eine Pause und Deena konnte sich gut vorstellen das sie an Cedric Diggory dachte. Aber warum war Cedric tot und wo waren sie in diese halben Stunde.  
  
„Diggory wurde durch Avada Kedava getötet und Potter hat irgendwas davon gefaselt das der dunkle Lord wieder da ist. Durch das ganze Getümmel was dann war, hat Professor Moody Potter so zu sagen entführt und Dumbledore konnte ihn im letzten Moment noch retten. Dabei kam raus dass das gar nicht der echte Mad- Eye Moody war, es war ein Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Er hat den echten Moody eingesperrt. Der falsche Moody hat den Kuss des Dementoren gekriegt."Erklärte Darla weiter. Deena zog die Augenbraunen hoch und sah Darla an. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen was letztes Jahr passiert ist.  
  
„Letztes Jahr war es so, Dumbledore hatte Harry geglaubt und das Zauberministerium nicht. Sie haben Dumbledore als alten Narr hingestellt und so hatte das Ministerium und eine Lehrerin vor die Nase gesetzt, Dolores Umbridge sie war Sekretärin im Zauberministerium. Das war ein Albtraum die hat ja nur Theorie gemacht und hat Massen von neuen Gesetzen aufgestellt. Die Gryffies sind dann auf die Idee zu kommen das sie einen Club gründen und in diesem Club haben sie Verteidigung gelernt. Aber jemand aus Ravenclaw hat sie verraten und Dumbledore hat dadurch seinen Job verloren. Kurz zeitig wurde war die Umbridge Schulleiterin, das war noch schlimmer. Wegen der wollte sogar Lehrer schon kündigen und sie hat die Weasley Zwillinge aus der Schule geschmissen. Ich glaube irgendwann hat sie sich im Verbotenen Wald verlaufen und ihr sind Zentauren begegnet, danach war sie voll irre. Im der Zeit hat das Zauberministerium mitgekriegt das der dunkle Lord wieder da war und sie haben Dumbledore wieder eingestellt. Am letzten Tag ist sie dann auf der Krankenstadion abgehauen."Erklärte Darla ihr. Deena sah sie an, in dieser Schule geschehen wirklich Seelsame Dinge. Was wird wohl dieses Jahr passieren, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Als die Zimmertür aufging und Parkinson und Bullstrode rein kamen, beide lachte und unterhielten sich prächtig über irgend ein Thema. Als beide Deena sahen verschwant ihr lächeln etwas aber sicht ganz.  
  
„Oh wieder da,"meinte Pensy und schlendert zu ihrem Bett hinüber, als würde sie auf einen Laufsteg spazieren gehen. Sie warf sich au8f ihr Bett und schnappte sich eine Zeitschrift von ihrem Nachttisch. Darla verdrehte die Augen. Millicent warf sich genauso mit Schwung auf ihr Bett das man denken könnte das Bett würde unter ihr zusammen brechen. Deena wollte sich grade wieder Darla widmen, als Pensy aufschrie.  
  
„Milli das glaubst du nicht,"schrie sie durch den Raum, sprang von ihrem Bett und rannte quer durch den Raum auf Millicents Bett zu. sie warf sich neben sie und hielt ihr die Zeitung unter die Nase. Darauf schrei sie genauso wie Pensy vor zwei Minuten.  
  
„Ist das war, Ian kommt nach Hogmeats, Pensy wir müssen dahin."Kreischte Millicent und hüpfe auf dem Bett rum. Deena wartete darauf dass das Bett nach geben würde und die beide endlich mit diesem Gekreische aufhören würden.  
  
„Ich hoffe für euch das wir dann den Hogsmeadsbesuch haben."sagte Darla mit einem fiesen lächeln auf dem Lippen.  
  
„Young was hat dieses dämliche Lächeln zu bedeuten?"wollte Pensy wissen, und blickte sie böse durchbohrenden Blick an.  
  
„Ich meine so wie ich es gesagt habe."Zuckte Darla mit den Schultern. „Aber ich hoffe dein Draco wird nicht eifersüchtig."  
  
„Lass Draci aus dem Spiel und niem deine Fotten von ihm."Sagte Pensy bedrohlich zu ihr und ballte ihre Fauste.  
  
„Und wenn nicht?"erwiderte Darla schlicht. Pensy stürmte von der anderen Seite auf sie zu Darla sprang von Deenas Bett und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
„Darla!"schrie Deena ihr hinter her und rannt Pensy hinter her, die schon ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte und Darla einen Fluch auf den hals hetzen wollte. Als Deena an der Tür ankam stand Pensy vier Stufen vor dem Absatz und starre gerade aus. Millicent tauchte hinter Deena auf.  
  
„Pensy was ist mit dir?"fragte Millicent Pensy, sie aber reagierte nicht und starrte immer noch gerade aus. Deena ging die Treppe runter an Pensy vorbei. Ihr wurde sofort klar warum Pensy so starrte. Da mitten im Raum stand Draco und Darla lag in seinem Armen.  
  
Draco sah auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen lag, verdutzt an. Darla versuchte sich aus seine Armen zu befreien. Deena konnte sehen das sie vrlegen und rot in Gesicht war.  
  
„Entschuldigung"murmelte sie und blickte auf den Boden. Pensy bewegte sich jetzt wieder und stürmte erneut auf Darla zu, dabei Schrie sie:  
  
„Du elende Schlampe. Das wirst du büsen!"Sie hat ihren Zauberstab bedrohlich auf Darla gerichtet, aus der Spitze kam ein blauer Strahl und er flog auf sie zu.  
  
„Darla"rief Deena erneut und sie merkte wie in ihrer Stimme panisch schwankte. Der Strahl hätte sie getroffen, wenn Draco sie nicht am Arm und aus er Schusslinie gezogen hätte. Nun lag Darla wieder in Dracos Armen. Aber diesmal klammerte sie sich an seinem Hemd fest, er drückte sie schützend an sich und sah Pensy wütend an.  
  
„Sag bist du total durch geknallt, oder was?"schrie er sie an und hielt Darla immer noch fest im Arm. Sie sah ihn nur Verständnislos.  
  
„Aber Draco...."  
  
„Nichts aber Draco, bist du dir im klaren das du sie hättest verletzen können."Meinte er und sah auf Darla hinab, wie Deena feststellte zitterte sie und sie sah eine Träne über Darlas Wange laufen. Pensy war wütend, das spürte Deena bis zu ihr. Sie stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und fluchte etwas vor sich hin das Deena nicht verstand.  
  
„Pensy, warte"rief Millicent ihr hinterher und rannte ihr hinter aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco setzte sich mit Darla auf das Sofa. Deena setzte sich im einen Sessel, gegenüber von Darla und Draco. Darla befreite sich aus der Umarmung von Draco und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?"fragte er sie besorgt und sah in ihre Augen. Sie nickte.  
  
„Ja, Danke,"meinte sie zu ihm und schaute auf den Boden.  
  
„Sag mal war ist passiert das du dich in meine Arm flüchtest?"fragte Draco und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie sah auf.  
  
„Ich bin nicht ein deine Arme geflüchtet, ich bin über diese Dämliche Teppichkante gestöbert und unglücklicher weise in deine Arme gefallen." Meinte sie zu ihn und verschränkte die Arme. Draco lächelte.  
  
„Okay, aber warum war Pensy so wütend?"bohrte er weiter nach, erst blickte er zu Darla und dann zu Deena. Darla druckste etwas herum.  
  
„Pensy steht doch auf diesen Ian von irgend so einer Boyband."Meinte Darla, Draco nickte.  
  
„Das nervt auf Dauer gewaltig, Ian hier; Ian da, Ian überall."Draco verdrehte die Augen. Darla kicherte.  
  
„Ja genau, sie hat vorhin gelesen das er nach Hogsmead kommt und sie da umbediengt hin. Darauf habe ich gesagt das ich nicht glaube das wir da den Hogsmead gesucht haben und jeder weiß wie sehr sie auf dich steht. Da habe ich gesagt das sie Aufpassen muss das du nicht eifersüchtig wist da hat sie rum geschrieen das ich die von die lassen soll, sie hängt mir schon seit einer Woche eine Affäre mit dir an..."  
  
„Ach deshalb bedrängt sie mich die ganze Zeit so und weiter!"unterbrach Draco sie.  
  
„Darauf habe ich geantwortet was passieren würde wenn......"sie brach ab und schaute auf den Boden und sprach nicht wieder. Draco sah sie an.  
  
„Was würde passieren wenn?"wollte er wissen aber Darla sagte nichts, deshalb sah er Deena fragend an. Deena wusste genau das er von ihr jetzt die Antwort haben wollte.  
  
„Was passieren würde wenn sie nicht die Finger von dir lassen würde, da ist unsere gute Pensy ausgeratet und ist auf Darla losgegangen. Darla ist dann aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und den Rest kennst du."Erklärte Deena Darlas Verhalten.  
  
„Sie hängt mir ein Verhältnis mit dir an."Sagte Draco, Darla nickte. Deena merkte wie die Augen von Draco über Darlas Körper huschte.  
  
„Ich muss sag ich habe einen guten Geschmack"grinste Draco und lehnte sich zurück um Darla noch besser zu begutachten. Darla wurde rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen."Meinte Darla sprang vom Sofa auf und rannte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Draco sah ihr verdutzt hinterher. Dann wandte er sich an Deena. Er wollte etwas sagen doch sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging zur Treppe.  
  
„Deena ich will noch was mit dir reden."Rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich auf der ersten Stufe noch einmal um und sah ihn an.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht was wir noch zu bereden haben."meinte sie und ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch. Sie hörte noch einmal wie Draco ihr hinterher rief, aber sie horte nicht drauf. Sie öffnete die Tür uns sah wie Darla auf ihrem Bett lag. Sie setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.  
  
„Hey Darla warum bist du weggerannt?"fragte sie und streichelte Darla über den Rücken. Deena wusste nicht warum sie das tat.  
  
„Mir wurde es zu viel."Nuschelte sie in ihr Kissen. Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf und sah Deena an.  
  
„Das wird sie mir büßen. Ich lasse mich vom dieser blöden Kuh doch nicht verfluchen."Sie und verschränkte die Arme und Deena wusste genau das Darla möglichen Rachearten durch geht und wie sie sie an Pensy ausprobieren konnte. Ein klopfen an der Fensterscheibe lies sie Aufschrecken. Es war eine kleine Eule, für Deena sah er aus wie ein Waldkauts aus. Er hatte ein kleines Päckchen am Fuß. Deena lief zum Fenster und ließ ihn rein. Die Eule lies ich auf Darlas Bett nieder.  
  
„Robbie"meinte sie und befreite sie von dem Päckchen. Es war länglich und war in braunen Papier eingepackt. Darla riss es stürmisch auf.  
  
„Was ist das?"fragte sie und sah das Geschenk an. Deena setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und streichelt der Eule übers Gefieder. Aus dem Päckchen ist noch ein Brief gefallen. Darla riss ihn auf und las ihn.  
  
„Darf ich mir das mal ansehen?"fragte Deena und zeigte auf das längliche Päckchen, was auf dem Bett lag. Darla nickte. Deena nahm es und sah es sich an. Es waren vier weiße Stifte, das wusste sie, denn sie hatte ja auch einen an ihrem Block hängen. Sie wunderte sich das Remus damals nichts gesagt hat, es war ja normaler weiße ungewöhnlich das eine Hexe mit Stift und Papier schrieb als mit Feder und Pergament und das noch für eine reinblütige Hexe wie sie es war. Diese Stifte hatten oben und unten Hüllen, die obere ist weiß und die untere ist blau. Unter der weißen stand Löschen und unter der blauen Schreiben.  
  
„Das sind ‚Tintenkiller'."Sagte Darla zu ihr und lies den Brief sinken.  
  
„Tintenkiller? Was macht man damit ?"fragte Deena, Darla reichte ihr den Brief und nahm sich diese ‚Tintenkiller' und beäugte sie. Deena fing an Darlas Brief zu lesen.  
  
Liebes Sonnenscheinchen!  
  
Wie geht es dir? Wundere dich nicht über das Päckchen das Robbie am Bein hat. Es ist von Tante Pauline und Onkel Ross. Dieses Päckchen soll ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein. Der Flugverkehr von Australien bis hier her war die Hölle. Also sei nicht böse das es zu spät kommt. Es sind ‚Tintenkiller', aber frag mich nicht was man damit macht. Aber Onkel Ross hat dir eine ausführliche Gebrauchsanweisung dazu geschrieben. Ich hoffe du hasst Spaß damit.  
  
Dein dich liebender Großvater.  
  
„Sonnenscheinchen"fragte Deena und zog die Augenbraunen hoch. Darla nickte und wurde etwas rot.  
  
„Ja, er nennt mich immer so"meinte sie und musterte die Tintenkiller weiter.  
  
„Wo ist eigentlich diese Gebrauchsanweißung für diese Dinger?"fragte Deena.  
  
„Sie ist hier"einte sie und rückte neben Deena damit sie mit sie lesen konnte.  
  
Hallo Darla!  
  
Erst mal alles Gute zu deinem 16. Geburtstag. Deine Tante und ich haben ziemlich lange überlegt was wir dir schenken sollen. Wir wollten dir etwas schenken das dir nützlich ist, nicht jeder hat und Spaß macht. Also Tintenkiller. Sie sind sehr beliebt bei den Muggeln. Ich bin mir sicher das du nicht weißt was du damit anfangen sollst, ich werde versuchen dir das so gut wie möglichst zu erklären.  
  
Schritt 1. Du nimmst ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder.  
  
Darla sprang vom Bett und rannte zu ihrer Kommode und zog aus der Schublade Pergament und Feder. Sie wuschelte zum Bett zurück. Setze sich und sah Deena fragend an.  
  
„Und was jetzt?"fragte Darla und sah mit Deena auf das Blatt.  
  
Schritt 2. Schreib irgendetwas auf das Pergament.  
  
Darla fing sofort an etwas auf das Pergament zu schreiben, was Deena nicht sehen konnte. Als sie damit fertig war hielt sie es Deena unter die Nase. Sie nahm es und las es darauf stand: Deena McKenna ist meine beste Freundin. Deena sah Darla an die sie über das ganze Geicht anlächelte. Deena widmete dich wieder der Gebrauchsanweisung zu.  
  
„Schnitt 3. Nimm denn Tintenkiller und male mit der Seite wo Löschen drauf steht über das geschriebene."Las Deena vor. Darla nahm einen dieser Tintenkiller in die Hand und malte mit der Löschseite über die Schrift und zum erstaunen von Deena und Darla verschwand die Schrift.  
  
„Wow, ist ja cool."Meinte Darla und sah unglaubwürdig auf das Blatt. Deena las weiter.  
  
„Schritt 4. Wenn du es richtig gemacht hast dann ist die Schrift verschwunden, ich gehe davon aus das du ein kluges Mädchen bist und es funktioniert hat. Mit der normalen Tinte kannte du nicht mehr über das Verschwundne schreiben, aber mit der anderen Seite den Stiftes wo schreiben drauf steht. Damit kannst du über das Verschwundne schreiben. Aber das kannst du dann nicht mehr verschwinden lassen."Las Deena vor und Darla probierte es gleich aus.  
  
„Super diese Tintenkiller!"meinte Darla. Deena stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Hey Deena!"rief Darla ihr hinter her, sie drehte sich wieder zu ihr.  
  
„Ja"meinte sie als auch schon ein Tintenkiller angeflogen kam. Sie fing ihn auf und sah Darla fragend an.  
  
„Für dich"meinte sie zu ihr und lächelte sie an.  
  
„Danke"meinte Deena und drehte ihren neuen Tintenkiller in der Hand.  
  
„Kommst du mit zum Abendessen!"fragte Deena auf einmal und steckte den Tintenkiller in ihre Umhangtasche. Darla nickte, packte Pergament, Feder und Tintenkiller in die Schublade zurück.  
  
„Hast wohl genug von den Krankenzimmeressen?"fragte Darla als sie aus der Tür waren.  
  
„Ja, es war grauenhaft"meinte Deena. 


	8. Rache an Pensy

Kapitel 7. Rache an Pensy  
  
Die Woche vergingen und sie vergingen einiger Maßen gut. Draco hat versucht sich bei Deena zu entschuldigen. Sie hat sich erst bei den 27 Versuch weich klopfen lassen und die Entschuldigung angenommen. Darla hatte mit gezählt, sie hat sich immer köstlich Amüsiert wenn Draco sich bei Deena versucht hat zu entschuldigen und sie ihm dann immer die kalte Schulter zeigte. Aber an besten fand Darla das Pensy immer die pure Wut im Gesicht stand, wenn ihr, auch so, geliebter Draco versuchte hat Deenas Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Aber nicht nur Darla hat sich köstlich Amüsiert, auch Blaise Zabini Draco's bester Freund, sah mit Vergnügen zu wie sich sein Freund zum Affen macht. Er hat Deena gesagt das er das sonst noch nie gemacht hat. Deena und Darla saßen auf der Wiese unter einem Baum, sie wollte die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießen. Deena merkte wie Darla in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
„Darla, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?"fragte Deena plötzlich. Darla schreckte auf und sah sie an.  
  
„Ich versuche mir einen Streich für Pensy auszudenken, wegen dem Fluch, den sie auf mich hetzen wollte."Und versank wieder in ihre Gedanken. Deena blickte weiter über den See und über die Bäume die sich leicht im Wind wogen. Als sie sich zurück lehnte, stieß ihr etwas in die Seite. Deena griff in ihre Tasche und zog den Tintenkiller heraus den sie von Darla bekommen hatte. Sie drehte ihn noch mal in ihrem Händen und reif sich noch mal in Erinnerung was Darlas Onkel geschrieben hat und was geschehen ist. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar was sie Pensy für einen Streich spielen konnten.  
  
„Darla ich habe eine Idee wie wir Pensy einen Streich spielen konnten!" meinte Deena und hielt Darla den Tintenkillers unter die Nase. Darla sah sie verwirrt an, Deena war klar das Darla nicht verstand was sie von ihr wollte. Also versuchte es Deena Darla zu erklären.  
  
„Du weißt doch noch was dein Onkel dir geschrieben hat!"Darla nickte aber anscheinend verstand sie immer noch nicht.  
  
„Er hat doch geschrieben das du über das was du verschwinden lassen hast nicht mit der normalen Tinte schreiben kannst, oder!"sagte Deena weiter, langsam schien es bei ihr zu dämmern. Aber eine Kerze war bei ihr immer noch nicht aufgegangen.  
  
„Also, wenn wir Pensys gesamte Pergament mit der Löschseite bemalen, kann sie nicht mehr auf ihnen schreiben."  
  
„Ja, das ist eine gut Idee."Rief Darla freudestrahlend und fiel ihr um den Hals.  
  
„Hey erdrück mich nicht,"meinte sie, Darla sprang auf und zog Deena hinter sich her, in das Schloss. Sie stürmten durch die Eingangshalle, unter verdutzten blicken der in ihr aufhaltenden Schüler, in den Kerker. In den Gemeinschaftsraum hoch in ihren Turm. Dort lies Darla Deena los, die Probleme gehabt hätte, wenn Darla sie nicht gezogen hätte, mit ihr mit zu halten. Darla stürmte auf Pensys Nachtschank zu und kramte all ihre Pergament Rollen raus.  
  
„Und was machst du wenn sie jetzt kommt?"fragte Deena und sah zu Tür, im glauben das sie jeden Moment zu ihr reinkam. Pensy kam ja immer in den Ungeeigneten Momenten.  
  
„Nein, ich habe sie vorhin gesehen sie hat erst Draco in ein Gespräch verwickelt und dann in einen Spaziergang um den See. Und Millicent ist, wie ich sie kenne, bestimmt mit Crabbe und Goyle in der Küche verschwunden und stopfen sie ihre holen Köpfe zu. Das kann dauern, bei Pensy genauso wie bei Millicent."Sagte Darla und warf Deena zehn Pergamentrollen zu. Aber Sicherheitshalber sprach Darla noch einen Fluch über sie Tür das niemand reinkommt. Deena und Darla zogen ihre Tintenkiller und bemalten alle Pergamentblätter vorne und hinten mit der Löschseite. Nach den ersten drei Blättern tat Deena schon die Hand weh, aber sie machte weiter. Nach dem sie alle Pergamentblätter mit der Löschseite vollgemalt hatten legten sie die Rollen fein säuberlich zurück an ihrem Platz und nahmen den Fluch wieder von der Tür. Darla war nun die ganze Zeit hippelig und freute sich auf den morgigen Tag.  
  
„Darla ich gehe noch mal in die Bibliothek,"sagte Deena und verlies das Zimmer und lief den Gang zur Bibliothek entlang. Sie war zwar in der Schule gut, aber sie hatte Probleme mit den anwenden der Zauber, diese Zauber gingen meistens nach hinten los, wenn sie behaupt funktionierten. Sie erhoffte sich ein Buch zu finden das ihr dabei helfen konnte das die Zauber die sie anwenden wollte auch funktionierten. Deena betrat die Bibliothek, sie sah ich kurz um, es war eine große Bibliothek, aber die Bibliothek zu Hause war größer. Die Bibliothekarien lächelte ihr zu, Deena tat so als hätte sie es nicht gesehen und ging auf die Regale zu. Sie überflog die Titel der Bücher und zog dich drei heraus, wo sie dachte das sie ihr helfen könnte, ihr Problem zu lösen. Nun setzte sie sich an einen Tisch, nahm das erste Buch in die Hand und blätterte es durch. Aufschlussreich war es nicht, fand Deena und nahm das zweite Buch in die Hand. Nach dem dritten machte sich Deena weiter auf die Suche nach das Lösung ihres Problems. Dieses mal hatte sie fünf Bücher aus dem Regal gezogen und schmökerte weiter.  
  
„Hey Deena."Wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen. Deena sah erschrocken auf, sie war so in das Buch vertieft das sie nicht mitbekommen hat das Harry gekommen war. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm sich ein Buch was sie aus inzwischen 53 aussortiert hatte.  
  
„Hallo Harry."Sagte Deena und widmete sich wieder dam Buch, das vor ihr lag.  
  
„Nach was suchst du denn?"fragte er sie und blätterte durch das Buch. Sie sah auf.  
  
„Nach etwas was ich nicht in der Bibliothek finde."Meinte sie und kappte das Buch zu, legte es auf den Stapel der anderen und griff nach dem letzten Buch.  
  
„Sag schon, nach was suchst du, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"fragte Harry und legte das Buch zurück zu den andern.  
  
„Wie ich Zauber richtig anwenden kann."Meinte sie und überflog da Inhaltsverzeichnis.  
  
„Da kannst du lange suchen, so was steht nicht in den Büchern, glaub mir." Sagte er zu ihr. Deena klappte das letzte Buch zu und seufzte.  
  
„Das hättest du mir auch vor einer Stunde sagen können. Und was mach ich jetzt."Meinte Deena, den letzten Satz sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.  
  
„Welchen kann ich dir ja helfen?"sagte Harry zu ihr. Sie sah ihn Komisch an.  
  
„Und wie wenn ich fragen darf?"wollte sie gerne wissen. Wie sollte er ihr den helfen.  
  
„Ich zeige dir wie es geht."Sagte er locker, nahm sich fünf Bücher vom Tisch und stellte sie wieder in das Regal zurück. Als er wieder kam sah er sie an.  
  
„Und?"fragte er sie und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Meinst du Nachhilfe!"erwidertet sie zu ihm. Sie war überrascht als er nickte.  
  
„Wirklich!?"fragte sie zur Überzeugung.  
  
„Ja,"meinte und nahm sich die nächsten Bücher und stellte sie zurück in das Regal.  
  
„Wann fangen wir an?"fragte sie gleich ohne zu warten das wieder da war. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich die Zauber richtig zu beherrschen.  
  
„Wenn du willst sofort."Sagte er als er zurück am Tisch war.  
  
„Ja, bitte."Meinte sie zu ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek. Dort zog er seinen Zauberstab und sah sich suchend nach etwas um. Deena sah in verwirt an, aber sagte nichts. Dann ergriff er nach dem Blumentopf der im Fenster stand und hielt ihn vor Deenas Gesicht. Sie verstand nicht ganz was er damit wollte, etwa Blumen gießen.  
  
„Unser Versuchsobjekt."Sagte er zu ihr. Allmählich dämmerte es bei ihr, an diesem Blumentopf sollte sie die Zauber ausprobieren. Deena zog ihren Zauberstab. Als erstes sollte sie diesen Blumentopf in ein Buch verwandeln. Was aber nicht klappte und Harry schien das Problem erkannt zu haben.  
  
„Deena weist du was du falsch machst?"fragte er sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wenn die wüsste was sie falsch macht dann würde sie die Zauber auch hinkriegen. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Du musst dich konzentrieren, du musst dir den Gegenstand geistig vorstellen. Versuch es noch mal."Verlangte er von ihr. Deena versuchte sich so ein dämliches Buch vorzustellen. Und der Blumentopf verwandelte sich in ein Buch, aber aus diesem wuchs eine Blume.  
  
„Mist,"seufzte Deena und sah etwas traurig drein. Aber Harry lächelte sie an.  
  
„Warum grinst du do dämlich, etwa weil ich zu doof bin, ein Blumentopf in ein Buch zu verwandeln?"fragte sie Harry und funkelt ihn böse an. Aber er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich weis wie schwer es ist, ich hatte damals auch Probleme. Mia hat Ron und mich immer korrigiert. Sie hat uns immer auf die Palme gebracht, aber wir haben es dann doch irgendwie geschafft."Meinte er. Er zauberte das Missgeschick von Deena wieder in einen Blumentopf.  
  
„Okay, du hast es schon mal soweit gebracht das es so ähnlich aussieht wie ein Buch. Also Deena pass auf, versuch dich von allen frei zu machen, konzentrier dich auf den Blumentopf und sag den Zauberspruch."Meinte Harry zu ihr. Deena nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich von allen frei. Sie konzentriert sich auf das Buch und sprach denn Zauber. Und dieses Mal klappte es, das Blumentopf verwandelte sich in ein rotes Buch. Deena machte große Augen, es hat geklappt. Sie schrie vor freute auf.  
  
„Es hat geklappt!"rief sie und fiel Harry vor freute um den Hals. Harry lies das Buch vor schreck fallen.  
  
„Das ist eine Bibliothek und hier ist man leise."Hörte Deena eine Stimme hinter ihr sagen. Sie wirbelte herum und sah die Bibliothekarin an Ende des Bücherregal stehen.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Madam Prince, wir wollten nicht so laut machen." Entschuldigte Harry sich. Deena wurde etwas rot. Die Bibliothekarin nickte und drehte sich um, aber Deena konnte sehen das ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Harry hob das Buch wieder auf.  
  
„Entschuldigung."Sagte sie leise zu Harry und wurde noch mehr rot im Gesicht, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ist schon gut, Deena. So und damit du es nicht gleich verlernt, verwandeltst du das Buch wieder in ein Blumentopf zurück."Lächelte er sie an. Sie nickte und konzentriert sich noch en mal und stellte sich aber diesmal ein Blumentopf vor. Und es klappt auch diesmal, Harry hielt dem Blumentopf in der Hand. Deena war erleichtert das es das zweite mal funktionierte.  
  
„Hey du wirst immer besser."grinste Harry und stellte den Blumentopf wieder in das Fensterbrett.  
  
„So du hast in unserer Nachhilfestunde gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht. Wann willst du die nächste Stunde?"fragte er. Deena überlegte einen Moment.  
  
„In zwei Tagen?"fragte sie ihn. Er nickte.  
  
„Okay wir treffen uns dann halb acht ihr in der Bibliothek!"sagte er zu ihr, sie nickte verabschiedete sich von Harry und bedankte sich noch das es ihr half und lief aus der Bibliothek. Madam Prince rief ihr noch hinter her dass das eine Bibliothek und das man dir nicht rennen soll, aber Deena war es egal. Sie rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in ihr Schlafsaal. Darla lag auf ihrem Bett und lass ihr Buch. Deena schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Darla sah auf und grinste Deena an.  
  
„Hey was ist mit dir los, Deena? Deine Augen leuchten so."fragte Darla und setzte sich auf.  
  
„Was soll los sein?"fragte sie zu ihr und sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Neija, ich kenne dich seit 1 ½ Monaten und so habe ich dich noch nie gesehen, genauso wenig wie lachen oder lächeln."Sagte sie zu ihr.  
  
„Ich fand bis jetzt nichts zum lachen."Erwiderte sie zu ihr  
  
„Aber es ist etwas mit dir los das sehe ich! Was war in der Bibo los!" bohrte Darla weiter. Deena verdreht die Augen, sie würde sowieso nicht locker lassen.  
  
„Du weißt doch das ich mit den Zaubern Probleme hatte."Darla nickte.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt einen Nachhilfelehrer."Meinte sie zu Darla. Sie machte große Augen.  
  
„Und wer?"fragte Darla gleich.  
  
„Harry Potter!"  
  
„Dein Nachhilfelehrer ist Harry Potter." Sagte Darla verblüfft. Deena nickte.  
  
„Weißt du das du dir einen der besten ausgesucht hast?"Deena schüttelt denn Kopf. Ihr war es eigentlich egal, ob er einer der besten ist. Hauptsache er konnte ihr ein paar Zauber lernen.  
  
„Wann übt ihr zusammen?"fragte Darla, sie schien es nicht in Ruhe zu lassen das Harry ihr Nachhilfe gab.  
  
„Übermorgen!"sagte Deena knapp. Sie wollte sich nicht weiter darüber auslassen das Harry ihr Nachhilfe gab.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen saß Deena wieder auf ihrem Bett und versuchte das was Harry ihr gezeigt hat noch einmal selber auszuprobieren, ihr Versuchsobjekt war ihr Tintenkiller. Denn sie nun versuchte in eine Schreibfeder zu verwandeln. Es funktionierte zwar nicht bei denn ersten zwei versuchen, aber beim dritten klappte es. Sie hatte nun eine weiße Schreibfeder vor sich liegen.  
  
Deena wurde am nächsten Morgen von Darla geweckt. Noch im Halbschlaf merkte Deena wie Aufgereckt Darla war. Schnell zog sich Deena an und beide verschwanden zum Essen in die große Halle. Während beide aßen merkte Deena wie Darla immer einen Blick auf Pensy warf und sich ein lachen verkneifen musste. Ihre erste Stunde war Zaubertränke mit den Gryffies, wie Darla immer so schön sagte. Darla fand es gut das sie mit den Gryffies hatten, denn da könnte sich Pensy auch vor den Gryffies blamieren und dann wüsste es die ganze Schule. Sie mussten nur in Zaubertränke etwas Schreiben.  
  
Als sie dann im Klassenzimmer von Zaubertränke saßen, war Darla nicht mehr zu halten, sie war so was von Zappelig und Aufgereckt. Sie konnte kaum ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl sitzen, das man meinen könnte sie sei Hyperaktiv. Sie wartete aufgereckt darauf das Unterricht beginnt und das für Darla. Sie die an liebsten um den Unterricht einen großen Bogen machen würde, wenn es ginge, die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ihr Hauslehrer Professor Snape kam herein. Er war wie immer schlecht gelaunt, das sah Deena schon von weitem. Er überflog kurz die Schüler und begann dann auch gleich mit dem Unterricht. Deena merkte das Darla am liebsten Luftsprünge gemacht hätte, als Professor Snape sagte das sie Pergament und Feder rausholen sollten. Darla war die erste die alles bereit hatte, was Deena wunderte, denn Darla war sonst immer die jenige die als letztes immer alles bereit hatte, um Zeit zu schinden. Professor Snape drehte die Tafel zum.  
  
„Schreiben die das Tafelbild ab."Das war das einzige was er dazu sagte. Dann setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas. Darla und Deena beobachteten neugierig Pensy. Das Tafelbild schrieben beide nicht ab. Deena wusste wie man einen Aufmunterungstrank herstellte, sie konnte es dann Darla auch erklären. Darla fing langsam an mit grinsen, als sie sah wie Pensy die Überschrift schrieb und sie immer wieder verschwand. Das ging ungefähr fünf Minuten immer so weiter und Deena konnte langsam die Wut sehen, die in Pensy aufstieg. Inzwischen hatte auch Professor Snape mitgekriegt das bei Pensy etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Miss Parkinson, stimmt etwas nicht?"fragte er Pensy. Sie nickte und meinte.  
  
„Ja, ich kann auf meinem Pergament nicht schreiben!"Der ganze Raum fing an mit lachen. Allen voran Darla die fast unter dem Tisch lag.  
  
„Hey Parkinson du meinst wohl du kannst nicht schreiben!"rief Deena hinter Pensy, worauf Darla noch mehr lachte. Pensy drehte sich zu Deena und Darla rum.  
  
„Ich kann schreiben und ihr findet es wohl lustig das ich nicht auf meinem Pergament schreiben kann."Sagte Pensy wütend.  
  
„Siehst du das ich lache?"fragte Deena. Sie, Pensy Millicent und Professor Snape waren die einzigen die nicht lachten.  
  
„Ich finde es nur erbärmlich das man in der 6 Klasse nicht schreiben kann. Wie hast du dich bis hierher durch gemogelt? Hast du immer heimlich bei Draco abgeschrieben? Immer fein jeden Buchstaben nachgemalt! Ich finde es schrecklich das die Lehrer dein Problem nicht erkannt haben und dir das Schreiben beigebracht haben. Und über so etwas soll ich lachen!"meinte Deena. Darla konnte sich kaum noch vor lachen auf dem Stuhl halten. Pensy war rot vor Wut geworden und diese Wut richtete sich gegen Deena. Also griff Pensy das ‚Pergament auf das sie die ganze Zeit versucht hat zu schreiben und knallte es vor Deena auf den Tisch.  
  
„Dann Probier du es. Klugscheißerin. Mal sehen wer nicht schreiben kann!" rief Pensy wütend so laut das die ganze Klasse es hörte. Anscheinend wollte sie Deena bloß stellen, aber da sollte sie sich geschnitten haben. Deena nahm ihre weiße Feder, die gestern Abend noch ein Tintenkiller war. Deena wusste warum sie ihn gestern nicht zurück verwandelt hatte. Sie tat so als würde sie ihn in die Tinte tauchen und schrieb dann klar und deutlich auf das Pergament:  
  
‚Pensy Parkinson kann nicht schreiben' und es blieb stehen. Deena hielt es Pensy unter die Nase, aber auch gleichzeitig so hoch das es die Klasse lesen konnte. Jetzt lag Darla vor lachen wirklich unter dem Tisch, sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten, genau wie die ganze Klasse.  
  
„Das wirst du mir büßen McKenna"meinte Pensy.  
  
„Ich war darauf"kam die Antwort von Deena zurück. Wutentbrannt griff Pensy ihre Tasche und stürmte zur Tür und aus dem Klassenzimmer. Die Klasse lachte immer noch.  
  
„Ruhe, schreiben sie weiter ab, sonst ziehe ich Punkte ab."Schrie Professor Snape. Sofort war sie Klasse wieder still und schrieben weiter das Tafelbild ab. Langsam kriegte sich Darla auch wieder ein und schrieb dann auch das Tafelbild ab. 


	9. Albträume

Kapitel 8. Albträume  
  
Deena lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, sie blieb an einem der großen Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus. Sie sah die Hütte des Waldhüters Rubius Hagrid, der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gibt. Die Hütte stand nahe des Randes der Verboten Waldes. Sie erinnerte sich daran das Darla ihr gesagt hat das es verboten ist in den Wald zu gehen, deshalb heißt es auch der Verbotenen Wald. Deena betrachtete sich den Wald, er sah nicht so böse und gefährlich aus wie es ihr Darla erzählt hat. Darla sagt das in diesem Wald Wölfe, Vampire, Einhörner, Zentauren, Riesen und viele weitere gefährliche Tiere leben. Deena erinnerte sich an denn Wald auf dem Grundstück ihrer Eltern. Er sah genauso aus. Sie weiß noch ganz genau als sie sich einmal in Wald vor ihrem Vater versteckt hatte, aber er hat sie gefunden. Deena weiß bis heute nicht wie er sie immer gefunden hat, egal wo sie sich versteckte. Deena hat furchtbare Prügel bekommen, mit dem Gürtel und er hat sie mit Flüchen belegt. Sie hat zwar geschrieen aber nicht geweint. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor ihrem Vater. Nachdem ihre Kleider von den Flüchen zerrissen waren und sie überall Wunden und Striemen hatte, hatte er endlich von ihre abgelassen. Deena hatte nur noch gemerkt wie Blut aus ihrer Wunde am Arm, ihm herunter lief, dann verlor sie ihr Bewusstsein. Es gab einem Knall, Deena zuckte zusammen und holte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Es waren zwei Schüler, die aus einem nahegelegenen Klassenzimmer kamen.  
  
„Christen nicht so laut!"hörte Deena eine Mädchenstimme aus der Richtung, aus der der Knall kam.  
  
„Sorry Lucy, aber das war der verdammte Wind, er hat die Tür zugeschlagen!" meinte eine zweite Mädchenstimme. Keinen Moment später bogen die beide Mädchen um dir Ecke und Deena erkannt das es zwei Ravenclawmädchen sind. Die eine war etwas größer als die andere, sie hatte rote Haare die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Die andere, etwas kleinere, hatte kurze braune Haare und trug eine Brille. Als sie Deena sahen lächelten sie sie an. Deena hörte noch wie sie tuschelnd um die nächste Ecke bögen. Aber ihr war es egal, sie blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, über denn Wald in weiter Ferner konnte sie die Berge sehen. Sie seufzte und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Sie ging in die Richtung aus der die zwei Ravenclawmädchen kamen, sie hatte ja ihre zweite Nachhilfestunde bei Harry. Als sie vor der Bibliothek auf ihn wartete vergingen mindestens 10 Minuten. Deena kam sich vor wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Als sie Harry von weiten rennen sah, er kam vollkommen außer Atem bei ihr an. Er schnappte erst mal nach Luft.  
  
„Sorry.... das ich zu spät bin......... Quiddichtaswahl.... hat zu lange gedauert!" sagte er trotzdem noch außer Atem.  
  
„Ist schon gut!"meinte Deena nur und winkte ab. Sie war gespannt was sie heute machen würden.  
  
„Okay ich mir gehacht wir gehen in das Verwandlungszimmer. Ich habe vorhin mit McGonagal gesprochen. Da können wir in Ruhe üben."Erklärte er Deena. Sie nickte, ihr war alles besser als die Bibliothek. Beide gingen Richtung Verwandlungszimmer. Die meisten die Deena sahen lächelten sie an und tuschelten als sie vorbei waren. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen.  
  
„Langsam können sie mit dem tuscheln wieder aufhören!"sagte Deena  
  
„Sie Tuscheln wegen Pensy und dir!"meinte Harry zu ihr, sie nickte.  
  
„Ja"war das einzige was sie sagte.  
  
„Du verstehst dich wohl nicht gut mit Pensy?"fragte Harry. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, Darla und ich stehen mit ihr auf Kriegsfuß!"sagte sie als sie am Verwandlungszimmer ankamen.  
  
„Das hatte ich schon im Krankenflügel festgestellt"lächelte er sie an und öffnete die Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Sie legt ihre Sachen auf einen Tisch und Deena setzte sich an die erste Bank vor den Lehrertisch wo Harry nun stand.  
  
„Also, ......."begann er und schien zu überlegen. „Was kannst du eigentlich für Zauber?"Sie seufzte.  
  
„Bis auf den vom Vorgestern sind mir alle die ich versucht habe missglückt."Gab sie nur ungern zu . Welche Hexe gab schon gerne zu das sie nicht Zaubern kann? Deena bestimmt nicht.  
  
„Okay, wie findest du wenn wir heute den Schwebezauber über?"fragte Harry. Deena nickte mit den kopf und wieder sah sich Harry suchend um. Aber er fand nichts was man zum Schweben bringen können.  
  
„Hast du zufällig eine Feder dabei?"fragte er sie und Deena zog aus ihrer Tasche eine Feder, sie war grauweiß.  
  
„Super."Harry nahm sie ihr au der Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch vor Deena, dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr. Deena hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt. „Der Spruch heißt ‚Wingadium Liviosa' und du musst Wutschen und Wedeln. Erinnere dich was ich dir vorgestern gesagt habe." Wieder nickte Deena Sie versucht sich von allen frei zu machen, versuchte an nichts zu denken.  
  
„Wingadium Liviosa"Die Feder bewegte sich kein Stück.  
  
„Warum funktioniert es nicht?"sie sah in fragen an  
  
„Du machst es immer noch auf zwang."Meinte er lächelnd. Ist doch irgendwie klar das sie es auf Zwang macht sie ist immerhin schon sechszehn Jahre Hexe und kann nicht zaubern. Super, wer würde das nicht auf Zwang machen?  
  
„Pass auf"Harry wies mit dem Zauberstab auf die Feder und sprach  
  
„Wingadium Liviosa"und die Feder erhob sich in die Luft. Aber in dem Moment in dem die Feder auf der Höhe ihrer Köpfe war sprang etwas rotes in windes eile auf die Feder zu und riss sie mit sich. Deena war so was von überrascht und erschrocken das sie kurz Aufschrie und ein paar Schritte zurück wisch, auch Harry wisch ein paar Schritte zurück und prallte gegen den Lehrerpult.  
  
„Krummbein!"rief Harry und hielt sich den Rücken. Deena sah auf den Boden und erkannte das es eine rotbraune Katze war. Er spielte mit der Feder. Harry bückte sich zu der Katze und holte die Feder zurück. Die Katze sah ihn an, schnupperte durch denn Raum und lief dann auf Deena zu und lief in ihre Beine rum und stupste sie immer mit dem Kopf an. Deena wusste nicht was sie machen sollte und sah Harry fragend an.  
  
„Krummbein mag dich anscheinend!"lächelte er Krummbein was war das für ein Name so kann man doch nicht seine Katze nennen. Sie bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie auf die Arme, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und kraulte sie an Nacken. Auch Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und kraulte Krummbein auch.  
  
„Ich hätte auch gerne eine Katze oder ein Haustier!"meinte Deena plötzlich und sah Harry an.  
  
„Hast du ein Tier?"fragte sie, er nickte.  
  
„Eine weiße Schneeeule Hedwig und unser kleiner Krummbein hier gehört Mia" meinte er und sah sie dann an.  
  
„Du hast wirklich kein Tier?"fragte er noch mal nach. Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, wenn ich Briefe schreiben will kann ich mir Dracos Waldkauz Lee ausleihen."Meinte sie. Deena wollte die Katze am liebsten nicht mehr hergeben. Sie wollte schon immer eine Katze haben. Das war einer ihrer Wunsche der wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen würde.  
  
„Komm wir müssen weiterüben, wenn du endlich den Zauber beherrschen willst!"meinte er, stand auf und stellte den Stuhl wieder weg. Deena nickte, mit schweren Herzen setzte sie die Katze auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zu Harry. Sie versuchte es erneut und es schlug fehl, genauso wie die nächsten fünf bis zehn Versuche.  
  
„Du hältst den deinen Zauberstab verkrampft, komm ich helfe dir." Sagte Harry und stellte sich hinter sie. Er war ein bisschen größer als sie. Harry legte die rechte Hand auf Deena's in er sie den Zauberstab hielt und die linke legte er auf ihre Hüfte.  
  
„Und jetzt probieren wir......"weiter kam er nicht, denn de Klassenzimmertür ging auf und beide führen herum. Aber immer noch in dieser Position. In Türrahmen stand Harry's Freundin Hermine.  
  
„Sorry wenn ich störe, aber ich habe Krummbein gesucht!"sagte sie und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Ja, er ist hier!"meinte Harry und ging auf den Tisch zu wo Krummbein immer noch sah und nahm ihn hoch.  
  
„Er hat uns für kurze Zeit von Zaubern abgelenkt."Sagte Harry und gab ihn Hermine. Sie zog nur die Augenbraunen hoch und grinste nur noch mehr.  
  
„Es ist nicht wie du denkst Mia, ich gebe Deena in Zaubern Nachhilfe!" meinte er.  
  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt"meinte sie und sah Deena mit einen freundlichen Lächeln an und verschwand. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Deena wurde durch Harrys Hilfe immer besser im Zaubern. Sie trafen sich immer aller zwei Tage im Verwandlungszimmer. Harry hatte alles mit Professor McGonagall geregelt, das sie sich dort treffen durften. Als Deena abends im den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, kam Draco auf sie zu er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden."Sagte er finster und zog sie an Arm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, noch bevor sie was sagen konnte. Dracos düsteres Gesicht gefiel Deena gar nicht. Sie fragte sich was sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht hat, was ihn gegen den Strich ging.  
  
„Draco über was willst du mit mir reden, ich muss noch zum essen."Meinte Deena als sie einen langen Korridor entlang gingen. Aber Draco Antwortete nicht, er zog sie einfach nur weiter in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Erst da lies er ihren Arm los. Er schloss die Tür hinter Deena dann drehte er zu ihr um.  
  
„Ist es wahr was Pensy gesagt hat?"fragte er gleich. Deena sah ihn an, was hatte Pensy ihm gesagt, das er mit ihr reden musste.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." Sagte sie, sie wusste wirklich nicht was er meint.  
  
„Komm stell dich nicht doof, ist es wahr das du dich heute mit Potter getroffen hast?"  
  
„Ja"sagte sie ohne umschweife. Wieso sollte sie es leugnen das Harry ihr Nachhilfe gab.  
  
„Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Das du dich mit Potter triffst, Deena er ist unser Feind.!"Schrie Draco sie an. Er war sauer, das konnte Deena genau sehen.  
  
„Draco er ist nicht unser Feind. Nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst , wird er als Feind abgestempelt?"meinte Deena ruhig, sie verstand nicht das er so ein Fass aufmachen.  
  
„Deena er ist in Gryffindore und Gryffindore sind unsere Feinde."Meinte Draco zu ihr und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Deena verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Warum? Wer hat sich diesen Blödsinn mit dem Feind ausgedacht?"wollte sie gerne wissen.  
  
„Das war schon bei den Gründern so."sagte Draco triumphierend das es schon auf die Gründer zurück zu führen ist.  
  
„Na und, trotzdem muss ich mich noch lange nicht dran halten, ich kann mich treffen mit wenn ich will."Sagte sie zu ihm. Sie ist immerhin kein kleines Kind mehr und er hat ihr überhaupt nichts zu befehlen.  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich mit Potter zu tun?"fragte er nun. Erst hält er ihr eine Predigt das Harry ihr Feind ist und dann fragten was sie mit ihm zu tun hat.  
  
„Er gibt mir nur Nachhilfe in Zaubern."Sagte sie gelassen. Draco sah sie geschockt an.  
  
„Was und da gehst du zum Feind, wieso hast du nicht mich oder Blaise gefragt?"meinte er zu ihr. Langsam aber sich ging ihr Draco mit dem feind Gelaber auf den Geist.  
  
„Weil du andauernd damit beschäftigt bist die andern Häuser zu ärgern, du hast noch nicht mal die Zeit gefunden mich im Krankenflügel zu besuchen!" sagte Deena.  
  
„Du hast ja nie gefragt, du hast dir anscheinend gedacht, geh ich mal zum Feind mal sehen was die so drauf haben."schrie er sie nun an, jetzt war es ihre zu fiel. Immer wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich ging, streiten sie sich und das immer nur wegen Gryffindore. Nun fielen ihr auch de Worte des Sprechenden Hutes ein, das er sie doch nach Gryffindore stecken wollte.  
  
„Wenn du so denkst, dann sage ich dir mal was Draco Lucius Malfoy, der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Gryffindore stecken."Meinte sie und raucht an ihrem Bruder vorbei aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie lies ihn völlig verstört im Klassenzimmer zurück. Deena möchte nicht wissen wie er drauf gewesen wäre wenn der Sprechende Hut sie wirklich nach Gryffindore gesteckt hätte. Den Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell ab. Dank Dracos Rede hat sie das Abendessen verpasst, also musste sie heute Abend sich heimlich in die Küche schleichen. Als Deena in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen ankam, saß Darla auf ihrem Bett und wartete auf sie.  
  
„Wo warst du denn du hast das Essen verpasst ."  
  
„Ja ich weiß und das ist nur wegen Draco!"meinte Deena und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen.  
  
„Was hat Draco damit zu tun?"wollte Darla gerne wissen. Deena setzte sich auf und sah Darla an.  
  
„Unsere gute Pensy hat Draco erzählt das sie mich gesehen hat als ich mich mit Harry getroffen habe."Meinte sie, Darla zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Oh"  
  
„Draco hat mir eine Predigt gehalten das Harry und die ganzen Gryffindores unsere Feinde sind. Er wollte mir so zu sagen verbitten mich mit Harry zu treffen."Erzählte sie.  
  
„Aber ist das nicht deine Entscheidung mit wenn du dich triffst und ich meine es ist doch nur Nachhilfeunterricht im Zaubern."Sagte Darla.  
  
„Wenn er es genauso sehen würde wie du. Er sagte warum ich ihn nicht wegen den Zaubern gefragt habe."  
  
„Er ist doch immer beschäftigt die andern Häuser Schlecht zu machen."  
  
„Du Drala, ich habe auch noch etwas anderes zu ihm gesagt, was ihn sichtlich geschockt hat."Sagte Deena leise. Darla sah sie an.  
  
„Was kann den für Draco so schockierend sein. hast du dich mit Potter rumgebissen?"fragte Darla, Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er war so geschockt, weil ich eigentlich nach Gryffindore sollte." Sagte sie noch leiser. Aber Darla hatte es gehört. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Na und!"sagte sie zu Deena,. Sie war überrascht das Darla es so locker aufnahm. Aber Darla war sowieso anders als ale andern Slytherins, sie verstand sich mit den andern Häusern teilweise besser als mit ihrem eigenen Haus und ihr war es egal ob Slytherin im Streit mit dem Gryffindores lagen.  
  
An späten Abend machte sich Deena auf den Weg in die Küche um etwas zu Essen, als sie am Bild des Obstkorbes ankam und die Birne gerade unter ihren Blatt kitzeln wollte wurde ihr Name gerufen. Sie wirbelte herum und entdeckte Draco der auf sie zu kam. Auf ihn hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keine Lust.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"fragte sie und sah ihn gespannt an.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht und wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber das gleich könnte ich dich fragen?"sagte er zu ihr. Deena zog die Augenbraunen hoch, er sollte nachgedacht haben, das bezweifelte sie stark. Deena schätzte das Darla ihre Finger im Spiel hatte und ihm mal so richtig den Kopf gewaschen. Deena hatte mitgekriegt das Darla einen gewissen Einfluss auf Draco hat.  
  
„Ich wollte etwas Essen, dank deiner tollen Predigt habe ich das Abendessen verpasst!"sagte Deena und drehte sich wieder dem Bild zu und kitzelte die Birne, als sie sich in eine Klinke verwandelt, staunte Draco nicht schlecht.  
  
„Woher weißt du das hier zur Küche geht?"fragte Draco als er in die Küche eintrat.  
  
„Harry"sagte Deena und sah das Draco's Gesicht sich etwas verdunkelte.  
  
„Aha"war das einzige was er sagte. Gleich als Deena und Draco die Küche betraten kamen auch schon mehrere Hauselfen auf sie zu gerannt die alle durcheinander redeten ob sie etwas für sie tun können.  
  
„Ich hätte gerne etwas on dem Abendessen, wenn noch etwas übrig ist." Meinte Deena zu ihnen. Die Hauselfen nickten und verschwanden in alle Richtungen der Küche. Deena und Draco setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Als auch schon die ersten Hauselfen mit Essen ankamen. Unter ihnen erkannte Deena auch Dobby mit seiner Wollmütze und seinen verschiedenen Socken. Darco sah sich der weile interessant in der Küche um und bemerkte nicht das die Hauselfen mit dem Essen kamen.  
  
„Hier für sie Miss Deena!"sagte er mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. Was Draco aufhorchen lies und den Sprecher ansah.  
  
„Danke Dobby!"sagte Deena und biss in das Brötchen.  
  
„Du elender Verräter!"schrie Draco auf einmal und stürmte auf Dobby los, so das der Stuhl umfiel auf dem er saß. Deena konnte gar nicht so schnell kucken, wie Draco Dobby auf dem Boden riss und auf ihn einschlug.  
  
„Draco hör auf."Rief Deena und versuchte ihren Bruder von den Hauselfen weg zu ziehen, aber Draco konnte sich immer geschickt aus ihrem Griff befreien und stürzte immer wieder auf Dobby zu. Deena stürzte auf dem Boden.  
  
„Draco bitte hör auf mit dem Mist!"schrie sie so das in der Küche schalte. Aber Draco prügelte immer noch auf den Hauself ein. Deena rappelte sich auf und packte Draco an den Schultern zog ihn mit aller Kraft von dem Hauselfen weg.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid Master Draco Malfoy"meinte Dobby mit großen Augen. Draco wollte wieder los stürmen und schrie.  
  
„Du hast Schande über unsere Familie gebracht."Aber Deena konnte ihn gerade noch aufhalten.  
  
„Dobby verschwinde sofort."Rief Deena und hielt ihren Bruder fest. Schnell verschwand Dobby in die andere Ecke der großen Küche. Deena zog Draco aus der Küche, mit letzte Kraft die sie noch hatte und er war ihr keine große Hilfe, er wehrte sich immer noch. Erst als sie vor dem Bild mit dem Obstkorb standen hörte Draco auf sich zu wehren.  
  
„Warum hast du mich davon abgehalten !"meinte er, Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu Deena, sie stand vor dem Bild mit dem Obstkorb, für den Fall das er wieder in die Küche stürmen will.  
  
„Weil ich weiß das du eigentlich nicht so bist."sagte sie. Er wirbelte herum als wollte er etwas sagen.  
  
„Draco du bist nicht so brutal wie Vater. So bist du einfach nicht."Meinte sie und ihr liefen Tränen über die Wange.  
  
„Deena.........."sagte er nur klein laut. Sie rannte an ihm vorbei Richtung Kerker. Der Hunger war ihr vergangen, nachdem sie gesehen hat wie Draco auf Dobby los gegangen ist. Sie hörte wie Draco ihr folgte und das der Abstand immer geringer wurde. Doch sie war als erster an der Rüstung und im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Sie rannte so schnell sie noch konnte den Mädchenschlafsaal hoch und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer das sie sich mit Darla, Pensy und Millicent teilen muss. Sie hörte noch einmal wie Draco ihren Namen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum rief, bevor sie sich auf das Bett warf. Die anderen schliefen schon und Deena dachte immer noch an das geschehen in der Küche. Draco hatte ihr furchtbare Angst gemacht als er so auf Dobby los ging. Aber das war nicht das einzige was ihr solche angst macht, es war die Tatsache das er dabei genauso aussah wie ihr Vater. Mit diesem Gedanken schiel sie ein.  
  
(Deena' s Traum)  
  
Deena saß in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Fußboden und spielte mit ihrer einzigen Puppe die sie je hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ihr gegeben, zwei Monate bevor Draco sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begann. Ihre Mutter kam Abends heimlich in ihr Zimmer und hatte sie ihr gegeben. Deena musste sie nur verstecken, wenn ihr Vater sie finden würde, würde es gewaltigen Ärger geben. Deena schreckte auf, denn sie hörte die große Eingangstür unten im Foyer zuschlagen. Schnell versteckte sie die braunhaarige Puppe unter ihrem Bett. Denn sie wusste das ihr Vater das war, er war mit Dobby nach Hogwarts gefahren zu Draco und nun ist er wieder da. Ihre Mutter befand sich im Rosengarten und würde nie die große schwere Tür so zuschlagen können. Leise schlich sie sich aus ihrem kleinem Zimmer in dem Flur. Sie wollte wissen welche Laune er hatte. Am Ede der Eingangsteppe versteckte sie sich hinter dem Treppengeländer, so das sie ihrem Vater gut sehen konnte. Er stand in der Eingangshalle, fluchte und zerschlug alles was in der Gegend stand. Deena sah sich suchend dem persönlichen Hauselfen ihre Vater um, aber sie erblickte Dobby nirgends. Er hat sich wohl schnell in die Küche begeben, um mögliche Wut Ausbrüche ihres Vaters zu entgehen. Sie sollte sich jetzt auch lieber auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer begeben, bevor ihr Vater sie entdeckt. Doch es war schon zu spät.  
  
„DEENA"schrie er, sie zuckte zusammen, den seine gewaltige Stimme schalte im ganzen Haus wieder.  
  
„Ja, Vater!"sagte sie mit zittriger stimme und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf. Sie sah das er wütend war.  
  
„ Komm runter!"rief er zu ihr hoch. Deena nickte , sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Mit wackligen Beinen ging sie die Treppe runter zu ihrem Vater. Als sie direkt vor ihm stand und zu ihn Aufblickte erkannte sie puren Hass. Deena konnte sich gut vorstellen das der Hass ihr galt. Auf einmal erhob er seine Hand und gab ihr eine gewaltige Ohrfeige, so das sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und fiel. Sie fiel in die Scherben der zerbrochenen Vase, die vorhin unter seiner Wut daran glauben musst. Deena versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber ihr Vater tat sie so das sie wieder auf dem Boden lag. Er trat weiter auf sie ein. Sie wällste sich durch die Scherben der zerbrochenen Vase. Deena holte sich viele Schrittwunden und in manchen steckten noch Scherben der Vase. Andauern wenn sie aufstehen wollte gab ihr Vater ihr eine neue Ohrfeige, so das sie weder auf dem Boden lag. Deena unter drückte die Tränen und versuchte den Schmerz auszuhalten und nicht zu schreien.  
  
„Lucius!"hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme, Deena sah auf und erkannte ihre Mutter, die sich vor sie stellte und ihren Vater davon abhallten wollte weiter auf Deena ein zu schlagen und sie zu treten.  
  
„Hör auf, Bitte"flehte sie ihn an. Aber er betrachtete sie nicht, er schubste sie einfach zur Seite und schlug erneut Deena.  
  
„Bitte Lucius hör auf! Ich mache alles war du willst aber hör bitte auf Deena zu schlagen!"hörte Deena ihre Mutter sagen als sie sich wieder schützend vor ihre Tochter stellte. Deena merkte wie ihr Vater einen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen und überlegte. Sie sah das ihr Vater ihre Mutter ansah und dann in einen andren Raum verschwand.  
  
„Deena!"sie sah ihre Mutter an, die sich neben sie in die Scherben kniete. Ihr war es anscheinen egal. Deena versuchte sich aufzurichten, ihre Mutter half ihr dabei. Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
(Traum Ende)  
  
„Deena wach auf"Sie wurde gerüttelt und führ auf. Deena blickte sich um, sie war im Mädchenschlaffsaal der Slytherin. Auf ihrer Bettkante ihres Bettes saß Darla die sie ansah.  
  
„Hast du geweint?"fragte Darla plötzlich. Deena fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Wange, sie war nass. Warum hatte sie im Schlaf geweint? Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie geträumt hatte. Deena versuchte dich zu erinnern, sie nahm nur nebenbei mit wie Darla ihr sagte das sie Verschlafen habe und zu spät zu Zaubertränke kommen würde. Doch das war Deena jetzt egal, sie wollte wissen was sie geträumt hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihr weder ein. Ihr liefen wieder Tränen über die Wange. Sie hatte öfters solche Träume und sie wünschte sich das sie endlich aufhören würden. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von all dem. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und merkte das sie noch ihre Sachen von gestern an hatte. Deena rannte unter dem verwirrten Blick ihrer Freundin Darla weinend aus dem Zimmer. Sie hielt das alles nicht mehr auf.  
  
„Deena wo willst du hin."Rief Darla ihr hinterher, aber sie war schon im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie rannte an der Rüstung vorbei durch den Kerker in die Eingangshalle hinaus auf das auf das Gelände von Hogwarts. Darla die ihr gefolgt ist blieb an Eingang des Schlosses stehen und sah wie Deena in den Verbotenen Wald rannte. 


	10. Aaron

So hier bin ich mit Kapitel 9 meiner FF. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Teil.  
  
Ich wollte mich bei allen bedanken die bis jetzt so fleißig meine Story lesen. Also das wären: MangOkrn, Kara, Truemmerlotte, Zutzi alias Susi, Millicent- vs.- Hermine, Yuroki-chan.  
  
An. Sweet Chrisi. ( Auch ein großen dank an dich) ob Draco so wie sein Vater ist das wirst du noch erfahren.  
  
An laser- jet (auch ein dickes danke an dich): Okay ich gestehe, die zwei werden noch zusammen kommen, aber erste wird frühestens in Kapitel 11. Also, es bleibt spannend denn es passiert noch etwas in diesem Kapitel-( Das ich aber noch nicht verraten werde.  
  
Kapitel 9. Aaron  
  
Darla stand da und sah wie Deena in den Verbotenen Wald rannte, was war mit Deena los, sie verstand es nicht, aber sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte. Darla rannte so schnell sie konnte in den Kerker und stürmte in das Klassenzimmer von Professor Snape. Die Klasse sah auf.  
  
„Miss Young sie sind zu spät, wo ist Miss McKenna?"fragte er in seiner üblich schlechten Laune. Darla rang erst mal nach Luft ehe sie antwortete.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber Miss McKenna ist völlig aufgelöst in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt."Sagte sie und schnappte erneut nach Luft. Draco sprang auf.  
  
„Was!"und rannte an Darla vorbei.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy bleiben sie hier!"rief Snape ihm hinterher. Darla konnte sich gut vorstellen das er Deena in den Verbotenen Wald folgt. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf er handelte wieder ohne nach zu denken.  
  
„Miss Young, bitte gehen sie auf schnellsten Weg zum Schulleiter und sagen was passiert ist."Befahl er ihr und wandte sich dann an die Klasse.  
  
„Okay die Stunde ist zuende!"und verlies auch das Zimmer. Darla hörte noch zwei Gänge weiter wie die Klasse jubelte. Sie kam an steinernen Wasserspeicher an und stellte erschreckend fest das sie das Passwort nicht hatte.  
  
„Mist"rief sie laut auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Als wollte sie dem Wasserspeier drohen ihr den Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore frei zu geben.  
  
„Haben sie ein Problem Miss Young?"Darla zuckte zusammen und sah dem Sprecher an. Es war Mr. Lupin.  
  
„Ja, Mr Lupin ich habe das Passwort für Professor Dumbledores Büro nicht und es ist wichtig."Sagte sie schnell. Mr. Lupin nickte und stellte sich neben sie.  
  
„Gummibärchen."Sagte er und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite. Darla sah Lupin komisch an, doch er lächelte nur. Wie konnte man nur so auf Süßigkeiten stehen, der Schulleiter war ja schlimmer als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Nun standen sie vor der Tür von Dumbledores Büro und Lupin klopfte an ihr. Ein „Herein"ertönte und Lupin öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Guten Morgen Professor."  
  
„Oh Remus komm rein!"meinte Dumbledore und blickte nicht auf, sondern weiter auf das Blatt vor sich. Lupin lies Darla den Vortritt. Als Darla den Raum betrat sah sie das in einen großen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Nymphadora Tonks saß und sah Darla und Lupin unsicher an. Darla wurde allmählich unruhig. Dumbledore hatte bis jetzt noch nicht mitgekriegt das Darla im Zimmer war, bis Lupin sich räusperte, erst da sah er auf.  
  
„Miss Young, was führt sie zu mir?"fragte er freundlich und legte sein Schreibzeug zur Seite.  
  
„Professor Snape hat mich zu ihnen geschickt, es geht um Deena McKenna. Sie ist vor 10 Minuten völlig aufgelöst in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt und als ich das Professor Snape gesagt hab ist Draco Malfoy auch in den Wald gerannt, ich kann mir vorstellen das er nach Deena suchen will."Erklärte Darla schnell ohne zwischendurch einmal Luft zu holen, er weis vielleicht war Deena schon verletzt. Sie wollte ihre Freundin zurück und wenn es geht unbeschadet.  
  
„Darla weiß du ob Professor Snape nach den beiden Suchen ist?"fragte der alte Mann, doch Darla zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke schon, denn er hat der Klasse dann Ausfall gegeben."Erklärte Darla, sie wurde immer unruhiger, Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Sie können gehen Miss Young und machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Remus Tonks würdet ihr beide Severus dabei helfen die beiden im Wald zu finden, bevor ihnen noch etwas passiert!"wandte sich Dumbledore an Lupin und Dora.  
  
„Natürlich Professor"sagte Lupin. Darla verlies das Büro des Schulleiters. Sie ging runter in den Hof und setzte sich auf die Schlossmauer nahe den Verbotenen Waldes, sie hatte einen guten Blick auf den Wald. Sie hoffte verzweifelt das Deena alleine wieder aus dem Wald kommen würde. Die Worte von Dumbledore hatten sie nicht wirklich beruhigt.  
  
„Hey Darla"sie sah vom Wald weg und sah Harry Potter an.  
  
„Hey Potter"meinte sie nur und sah wieder zum Wald hinüber.  
  
„Du machst dir Sorgen um Deena?"fragte eine andere Stimme die sie als die von Hermine Granger ausmachte.  
  
„Du würdest dich doch auch um Potter und Weasley Sorgen, oder?"war die Gegenfrage. Darla merkte wie Harry sich auf ihre linke Seite und Hermine und Ron sich auf die rechte Seite der Mauer setzten und zu viert starrte sie auf den Verbotenen Wald als würde er sich jeden Moment in ein riesigen Freizeitpark verwandeln.  
  
„Hey Harry kuck mal"rief Ron auf einmal und deutete mit dem Finger auf zwei Personen nicht sehr weit von der mauer entfernt waren. Es waren Lupin und Dora, sie kamen an der Mauer der vier vorbei.  
  
„Hallo ihr vier!"grüßte Lupin sie. Dora sah so aus als würde sie nicht gern in den Verbotenen Wald gehen.  
  
„Ich war noch nie in dem Verbotenen Wald!"sagte sie und sah zu dem Wald hinüber.  
  
„Hast du Angst?"fragte Lupin sie. Dora nickte.  
  
„Ja etwas!"gestand sie zögernd.  
  
„Komm ich bin bei dir, dir wird nichts passieren!"lächelte er, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Wald. Darla hörte noch wie Dora fragte: „Kennst du dich im Wald aus?"Und Lupin darauf antwortete „Wie meine Westentasche."Dann waren beide verschwunden.  
  
„Hey, meint ihr die Lupin und Tonks ein Paar sind?"fragte Ron plötzlich, als beide verschwunden waren.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, aber wäre doch cool, oder."Meinte Harry mit eine Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Jungs hört auf irgendwelche Liebespaare zu basteln!"sagte Hermine dann zu ihnen.  
  
„Ja, aber ist doch irgendwie komisch das Lupin und Deena sie Dora nennen und ihr sie Tonks!"meinte Darla mit einen kleinem Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sie an.  
  
„Echt!"fragte Harry, Darla nickte nur leicht.  
  
„Ja, es stimmt er nenne sie seit denn Sommerferien so."meinte Ron  
  
Deena rannte einfach weiter, ihr war es eigentlich egal ob man sie findet oder ob sie je aus dem Wald raus kommt, sie wollte nur weg, weg von den Albträumen, ihrem Vater und von ihrem Leben. Wieder rannte sie durch ein Gebüsch durch und holte sich durch die Stacheln der Äste neue Striemen in ihren hübschen Gesicht. Doch es interessierte sie nicht. Ihr Blick war verschwommen und getrübt, als sie über etwas stolperte und hinfiel. Ihr fehlte die Kraft auf zu stehen, also blieb sie liegen und weinte weiter. All die Tränen die sie so oft unterdrückt hatte brachen jetzt hervor und Deena wollte nicht sie nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ein leichter Geruch von Grass stieg ihr in die Nase. Plötzlich fasste ihr jemand an die Schulter, sie zuckte zusammen und wisch zurück. Deena wusste ja nicht wer oder was es ist. Sie wusste ja wie gefährlich dieser Wald war, aber vorhin war es ihr egal. Umso mehr war sie verwundert das vor ihr ein kleiner blonder Junge im Grass hockte. Deena schätzte ihn auf ungefähr vier Jahre, aber was machte er hier?  
  
„Warum weinst du?"fragte er sie. Deena sah sie unsicher an. Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.  
  
„Wer bist du?"wollte sie wissen ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. Sie wollte wissen was er hier macht.  
  
„Ich heiße Aaron und du?"Aber bevor Deena etwas sagen konnte raschelte neben ihr etwas im Gebüsch. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl dabei und sie bemerkte das dem kleine Aaron auch nicht ganz wohl war und ihm die Angst Überflug. Sie seufzte als eine ihr bekannte Gestalt auf dem Gebüsch kam. Es war Remus gefolgt von Dora.  
  
„Deena da bist du ja!"meinte er zu ihr.  
  
„Sie haben uns eine menge Unanmähmilchkaiteen bereitet. Ich musste wegen ihnen meinen Unterricht ausfallen lassen!"sagte eine kalte Stimme. Deena erkannte sie als die von ihrem Hauslehrer Professor Snape. Sie blickte an das andere Ende der Wiese und erkannte den Hauslehrer gerade aus dem Gebüsch kommen, er funkelte sie böse an und hatte wie üblich seine ‚Schlecht- Laune' Miene aufgesetzt.  
  
„Severus, die Schüler haben sich bestimmt gefreut!"grinste Remus und fing sich einen strafenden Blick von Snape ein. Warum hatte Professor Snape eigentlich so einen Hass auf Remus, das war ihr nicht nur jetzt aufgefallen sondern auch schon früher.  
  
„Lassen sie ihre Witze Lupin, haben sie Mr. Malfoy gefunden!"fragte er mit seinen gehässigen Grinsen. Im gleichen Moment kam Draco aus dem Gebüsch gerannt und auf Deena zu, dabei rannte er fast Aaron über den Haufen. Draco fiel Deena um den Hals.  
  
„Deena geht es dir gut! Ist dir was passiert!"fragte sie gleich und drückte sie noch fester an sich.  
  
„Draco ich kriege keine Luft mehr!"sagte sie und drückte ihn etwas von sich weg.  
  
„Ja, Severus habe ich!"meinte Lupin nur und Snape Grinsen verschwand. Remus Blick wanderte zu Aaron.  
  
„Und wer ist dieser junge Mann?"fragte er und nun wurden alle auf Aaron aufmerksam.  
  
„Aaron"sagte er leise und schaute Ängstlich zu Snape.  
  
„Keine Angst, er sieht nur so böse aus, er ist in Wirklichkeit aber ganz nett!"grinste Remus und setzte sich neben Aaron in das Gras. Der kleine schaute Remus von der Seite an.  
  
„Also darf ich mich vorstellen, ich heiße Remus und darf ich fragen was du hier im Wald so alleine machst oder sind deine Eltern hier irgendwo in der nähe? Fragte Remus Aaron. Er wurde noch ängstlich als Remus das Wort Eltern sagte, das sah Deena genau und auch Remus schien es nicht entgangen zu sein. Denn der Kleine sah sich schnell um.  
  
„Du brauchst hier keine Angst zu haben."sagte Remus beruhigen zu Aaron, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich bin hier alleine und ich habe mich verlaufen."  
  
„Könntet ihr euren kleine Small Talk auf später verlegen, ich habe noch Unterricht!"meinte Snape auf einmal und verdrehte die Augen anscheinend nervte ihn diese Situation. Aaron zuckte etwas zusammen als Snape sprach.  
  
„Klar gehen wir ins Schloss zurück."Sagte Remus. Snape ging schon vor anscheinend war er erleichtert und verschwand durch die Gebüsche. Darco half Deena auf die Beine und hielt ihre Hand fest scheinbar hatte er Angst das sie wieder weglaufen wollte, doch dieses mal wollte sie es nicht. Der Wald war ihr inzwischen etwas unheimlicher geworden und so hielt sie Dracos Hand ganz fest.  
  
„Kommst du mir in Schloss?"fragte Remus Aaron und hielt dem kleinen die Hand hin welche der Kleine zögernd an nahm und so gingen Draco und Deena Hand in Hand durch den Wald und Aaron klammerte sich an der von Remus fest. Der anscheinend große Angst hatte. Snape war schon verschwunden, anscheinend war er schon aus dem Wald. Als sie am Rand es Waldes ankamen erkannte Deena auf der Schlossmauer Darla, Harry, Ron und Hermine sitzen. Als Darla sie sah sprang sie von der Mauer und strahlte schon von weitem. Als Deena nah genug war fiel ihr Darla um den Hals.  
  
„Deena du hast mir so ein Schrecken eingejagt."Meinte sie und lies sie wieder los.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"meinte Deena leise. Jetzt sprang Harry, Ron und Hermine auch von der Mauer.  
  
„Hauptsache dir geht's gut und du bist gesund!"lächelte Harry sie an. Deena wurde etwas verlegen.  
  
„Und um sicher zu gehen das sie Gesund ist, gehen wir in den Krankenflügel!"meinte Remus. Deena nickte und wollte Richtung Schloss gehen als Draco Harry an Kragen packte und ihm drohte.  
  
„Lass die Fotten von Deena sonst erlebst du die Hölle auf Erden, oder wenn du hier nur das geringste Haar krümmst bist du des Todes und das ist keine Drohung, dass ist eine Versprechen."Sagte er und funkelt ihn böse an. Deena verdrehte die Augen, warum muss er jeden drohen und sich immer Feinde machen. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog sie von Harry weg.  
  
„Draco lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist in Ordnung."Sagte Deena zu zog ihn an Hand Richtung Schloss. Remus und Dora folgten dir mit Aaron, aber auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und Darla folgten ihr in den Krankenflügel. Als sie den Krankenflügel ankamen warteten Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore schon auf sie. Gleich wurden Draco, Aaron und ihr, denn sie erst mal ganz ansah Betten zu gewissen. Deena lag zwischen Aaron und Draco. Als sich Dumbledore an Remus wandte.  
  
„Professor wir habe ihn im Wald gefunden."Sagte Remus zu dem Schulleiter. Der Alte Mann nickte und musterte Aaron von oben bis unten, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl zu Aarons Bett heran und setzte sich.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Professor Dumbledore darf ich fragen wie du heiß und wie alt du bist?"fragte er freundlich zu dem Kleinen. Aaron sah sich suchend nach Remus um. Der ihn zu nickte. Anscheinend Vertraute er Remus, wie Deena auch. Denn irgendwas hatte er an sich das man ihn Vertrauen konnte.  
  
„Ich heiße Aaron und bin 4 Jahre"meinte er leise zu ihm. Dumbledore zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Hast du auch einen Familiennamen?"fragte Dumbledore. Deena sah deutlich das er zögerte etwas zu sagen. Dann trat Remus zum Aaron an das Bett und flüsterte Dumbledore etwas in das Ohr. Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich wieder Aaron zu.  
  
„Aaron dir wird hier nichts passieren, also wie ist dein Familienname!" wiederholte der Schulleiter höfflich.  
  
„Mein voller Name ist Aaron Justus Dolohow"flüsterte er leise. Draco lachte auf einmal auf.  
  
„Super, da haben sie sich ein Todesser Sohn ins Haus geholt."Lachte sich Draco fast krank. Ron funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
„Na dann haben wir zwei!"sagte Ron böse zu ihm. Draco lachte zwar nicht mehr, aber er grinste immer noch gehässig.  
  
„Grade du Weasley setzt dich für ihn ein."Er zeigte auf Aaron. Ron zog die Augenbraunen hoch. „Wo doch sein Vater der Mörder von dem Bruder deiner Mutter und seiner Frau ist. Also deinem Onkel."Erzählte er triumphierend. Ron schaute erschreckend rein und schaute Aaron an. Aaron schaute nur auf die Bettdecke. Deena sah das er sich am liebsten an einem andern Ort befinden würde, das es ihm nicht wohl in seiner Haut war.  
  
„Dein Vater hat war?"rief Ron durch den Krankenflügel. So das es schallte und Aaron zusammen zuckte.  
  
„Mr. Weasley nicht so laut. Sie befinden sich in einem Krankenzimmer." Meinte Madam Pomfrey streng. Anscheinend verstand sie sowieso nicht warum alle in Krankenflügel war.  
  
„Er ist nicht mein Vater"sagte Aaron leise aber gut hörbar. Dann wandte sich Remus an Ron.  
  
„Ron hast du nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?"fragte er zu Ron, er sah ihn komisch an. Anscheinend war es ihm egal.  
  
„Und das wäre?"fragte er zu Remus gewandt und Deena fand das er etwas genervt aussah.  
  
„Antonin Dolohow saß bis letztes Jahr in Askaban und wie sollte er den der Vater von Aaron sein? Und er hat doch gerade selber gesagt das er nicht sein Vater ist." Meinte Hermine Ron drehte sich zu ihr rum.  
  
„Wer hat dich gefragt, es geht ihr immerhin um meinen Onkel."Meinte er zu ihr. Hermine versog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
  
„Ron das ist es was ich meine und du kannst ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen was sein Stiefvater oder sonst wer gemacht hat."Sagte Remus beruhigend zu ihn. Deena sah das es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Dann drehte sich Ron zu Aaron um.  
  
„Entschuldigung das ich dir was unterstellen wollte."Sagte er zu Aaron. Aaron nickte nur.  
  
„Aaron weißt du wer dein Vater ist?"fragte Dumbledore, noch Aaron schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Mum sagt das es ein One– Night- Stand war und das sie es bereut das sie nicht an Verhütung gedacht hat."Sagte Aaron und spielte mit der Bettdecke rum.  
  
„Das hat sie gesagt?"fragte Dora und setzte sich in den Gang zwischen Deena's und Aaron's Bett auf einen Stuhl. Aaron nickte nur und Deena konnte sehen das ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen. Dora setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und nahm ihn in Arme, er krallte sich an ihr fest, anscheinend wurde er noch nie in den Arm genommen. Deena konnte sich nicht erinnern das ihr Mutter sie je in den Arm genommen oder hatte sie es Vergessen wie andern unangenehme Dinge auch.  
  
„Möchtest du wieder nach Hause?"fragte Dumbledore freundlich zu Aaron. Er sah auf und hatte Angst im Gesicht. Aber er lies Dora nicht los.  
  
„Nein, ich möchte nicht wieder nach Hause. Seit Antonin bei Mum war ist sie noch gemeiner als zuvor. Ich will nicht wieder nach Hause, sonst....."er brach ab. Und schaute auf die Bettdecke die für ihn noch interessanter wurde als zu vor.  
  
„Sonst läufst du wieder weg, oder"beendete Remus den Satz. Madam Pomfrey die die ganze Zeit zwischen den Betten rum rannte war endlich fertig.  
  
„So Mr. Malfoy, Miss McKenna sie können gehen. Aber was machen wir mit ihnen"sagte Madam Pomfrey und wandte sich dann Aaron zu. Dumbledore wandte sich an Remus und Dora.  
  
„Remus Tonks wurde es euch etwas ausmache, wenn ich Aaron der weile bei euch unterbringe, ich will ihn nicht alleine in einem Zimmer lassen."Sagte Dumbledore zu den beiden. Beide nickten.  
  
„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Platz aus!"fragte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden und Deena sah wie er nachdachte.  
  
„Das ist kein Problem und wenn dann schlafe ich auf dem Sofa.!"Erklärte Remus dem alten Mann, Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an und lächelte leicht und Deena konnte genau sehen das Remus etwas rosa um die Wangen wurde als wäre er bei irgendetwas erwischt worden.  
  
„Okay, wie ist es mit Mr. Dolohow, können sie ihn entlassen, Poppy?"fragte Dumbledore an die Krankenschwester gewandt. Sie nickte.  
  
„Aber er hatte sicher die letzten Tage nichts gegessen und sehr wenig geschlafen, wenn sie mir ihr Wort geben das sie mit ihm umgehend in die Küche gehen und dann ins Bett bringen, dann können sie ihn mitnehmen."  
  
„Was werden wir."Sagte Dora und wandte sich zu Aaron, der sie immer noch fest hielt. Sie strich ihn über die blonden Harre und meinte.  
  
„Komm jetzt kriegst du was zu essen."Sagte Dora und reihte ihn die Hand.  
  
„Super!"lächelte der kleine, nahm ihre Hand und sprang aus dem Krankenbett. Beide gingen zu Tür. Dann wandte sich Dumbledore an Harry, Hermine, Ron, Darla und Draco.  
  
„Und ich fünf verschwindet jetzt wieder zum Unterricht"sie nickten und verließen den Krankenflügel. Darla meinte noch zu Deena das sie sich später sehen und verschwand. Deena wusste warum sie nicht zum Unterricht musste, sie wusste das sie jetzt erklären musste warum sie in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt ist. Dora stand immer noch mit Aaron an der Tür und warteten wahrscheinlich auf Remus. Nun wandte sich Dumbledore an Remus.  
  
„Würdest du bitte Miss McKenna mit in die Küche nehmen, ich nehme an sie hat heute auch noch nichts gegessen."Remus nickte. Deena verstand nicht ganz, aber sie stand auf und ging zu Dora hinüber.  
  
„Na, kommt ihr zwei"lächelte Remus ihnen zu und zu viert verließen sie das Krankenzimmer. Auf dem Weg in die Küche staunte Aaron auf schritt und tritt.  
  
„Wow,"brachte er hervor und sah sich um. Remus erklärte ihn alles und zeige es ihm. Deena war froh das sie sie nicht wegen den Vorfall im Wald fragten, das sie sie in ruhe ließen und Deena musste sich eingestehen wenn sie sie fragen würden, wüsste sie keine Antwort darauf. Sie wusste selber nicht genau warum sie ausgerechnet in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt ist.  
  
„Deena!"sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, weil Dora mit ihrer freien Hand von Deena's Gesicht herumfuchtelte.  
  
„Ähm.....Ja"sagte sie und sah das sie vor der Küche angekommen waren. Remus kitzelte die Birne und keine zwei Sekunden später standen sie in der Küche von Hogwarts. Deena sah sich gleich suchend nach Dobby um. Aber sie sah ihn nicht.  
  
„Können wir etwas für sie tun, Miss Tonks!"fragte ein kleiner Hauself an Dora. Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ja wir hätten gerne zwei Teller voll Essen."Sagte sie freundlich. Der Hauself nickte und verschwand zu den andern. Dora ging mit Aaron zu dem Tisch, Deena und Remus folgten ihr und setzten sich.  
  
„Was ist Remus, warum kuckst du mich so an."Fragte sie dann, Deena entging nicht der Blick dem Remus Dora vorhin zuwarf als sie mit dem Hauselfen sprach.  
  
„Neija es wundert mich nur das du nicht auch einen Teller wolltest."Sagte er zu ihr.  
  
„Was soll das den heißen das ich dir zu viel Esse oder was?"fragte sie ihn und sah ihn komisch an.  
  
„Nein, das würde ich nie sagen, aber Kingsley hat mir erzählt wie viel du das letzte mal gegessen hast."Versuchte er sich einiger Massen aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
  
„Kingsley ist eine Trachtasche, das war als ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe."Verteidigte sie sich. Remus lächelte sie an.  
  
„Ist doch schon gut Süße, du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen."Sagte er lächelnd. Deena merkte das da zwischen den beiden etwas war. Aber in dem Moment wurde ihr ein Teller unter die Nase gestellt, genau wie Aaron.  
  
„Also haut rein, es gibt bestimmt noch mehr."Lächelte Remus. Aaron der sich das nicht zweimal sagen lies fing sofort an rein zu hauen. Aber Deena wollte genau wissen ob da was zwischen Dora und Remus lief.  
  
„Remus darf ich dich was fragen?"sie wollte ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Er nickte.  
  
„Was läuft zwischen dir und Dora." Fragte sie und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab. Remus sah sie an, genau wie Dora.  
  
„Dora"sagte er und zog die Augenbraunen hoch. sie nickte  
  
„Ja, du bist nicht der einzige der denkt das Tonks ein doofer Name ist und sie Dora nennen darf. Und was ist nun mit dir und Dora."Sagte sie zu ihm. Deena wusste nicht seit wann sie so neugierig war.  
  
„Ähm ......."Deena verdrehte die Augen und schockte denn Bissen hinter.  
  
„War die Frage wirklich so schwer?"fragte sie und trank ein schluck aus dem Glas das ihr ein der Hauselfen hingestellt hat. Dora und Remus wurden etwas rot. Deena wusste nicht was an dieser Frage so schwer war.  
  
„Seit ihr nun ein Paar, oder nicht?"Dora wurde noch roter und nickte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Cool"sagte Deena und biss erneut vom Brotchen ab. Ein schweigen trat ein. Deena freute sich für Dora und Remus das sie einander gefunden haben, als ihr Blick auf den keinen Aaron fiel. Er hatte seinen Teller schon leer gegessen und hatte ihn zur Seite geschoben, hatte die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt und seinen Kopf darauf, er war eingeschlafen.  
  
„Dora ich glaube ihr solltet euren neuen Zimmergenossen in das Bett bringen!"meinte Deena und deutete auf den schlafenden Aaron. Als Dora das sah schmunzelte sie.  
  
„Oh" Auch Remus lächelte, stand auf und hoch Aaron hoch. Aarons Kopf lag an Remus Schulter und er kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
„Ich glaube wir müssen ums von dir Verabschieden."Meinte Dora. Deena nickte und stand auch auf.  
  
„Ich glaube auch ich sollte mal den unterricht besuchen."Sagte Deena. 


	11. Wahrheiten

Kapitel 10. Wahrheiten  
  
Es ist spät Herbst geworden und Deena hat sich in Hogwarts eingelebt, wie Remus es ihr gesagt hat. Auch Aaron durfte in Hogwarts bleiben. Dumbledore hat noch mehr Nachforschungen über ihn angestellt. Er wurde nicht von seiner Mutter als vermisst gemeldet und so wurde Aaron es vom Zauberminsterium frei gestellt ob er zurück zu seiner Mutter will oder nicht. Aaron wollte unter keinen Umständen zurück. Also war er die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts, er wurde von allen Akzeptiert, obwohl seinen Mutter mit einem Todesser verheiratet ist. Als Deena am Sonntag morgen in große Halle kam und sich zu Darla gesellte war die Post noch nicht rein. Deena war es eigentlich egal ob sie schon da war oder nicht, sie würde sowieso keine Briefe bekommen. Das hat sie noch nie, wer sollte ihr schon schreiben. Sie schaufelte sich Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller als auch schon die Eulen reingeflogen kamen. Deena interessierte es nicht und aß gemütlich ihren Kartoffelbrei. Als Pensy anfing etwas zu Draco zu sagen. Sie saß nur drei Plätze weiter auf der andern Seite des Tisches, daneben Draco und ihr gegenüber Blaise, so das Deena Pensy gut sehen konnte und sie sprach ja nie leise, sie sprach meistens so das die Leute drei Meilen weiter sie noch hörten.  
  
„Hey Draco dein Vater ist aus Askaban geflohen!"meinte sie. Deena hielt die Gabel die sie auf den Weg zu ihren Mund führen wollte inne und dann fallen als ihr plötzlich klar wurde was Pensy da ebend gesagte hatte. Sie war geschockt sollte es wirklich wahr sein, das ihr Vater ausgebrochen ist. Schnell beugte sie sich über den Tisch und riss Pensy die Zeitung aus der Hand.  
  
„Hey was soll das"rief sie Deena zu und wollte sich die Zeitung schnappen aber Deena werte ab und hielt die Zeitung so das Darla mit lesen konnte.  
  
Wieder Todesser aus Askaban ausgebrochen!  
  
Wieder sind Todesser (Anhänger von Du- weißt- schon- wer) aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis ausgebrochen. Diesen Gefängnis galt als das Sicherste der Welt. Aber seit Sirius Black vor 3 Jahren einen Erfolgreiche Flucht gelang wird es in Frage gestellt. Viele glauben das die Dementoren, die Wächter dieses Gefängnis, mit dem Dunklen Lord unter einer Decke stecken, seit dem Letztes Jahr weitere zehn Todesser geflohen sind. (Darunter Sirius Blacks Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange). Ist es diesen Jahr zum Dritten mal passiert, wieder ist des fünf Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gelungen aus Askaban zu fliehen (darunter auch Lucius Malfoy, der Ende Mai zu lebenslänglich verurteilt wurde). Wenn das Zauberministerium nicht bald was unternimmt könnte wir Askaban bald schlissen. Mehr zu der Massen Flucht aus Askaban auf Seite 5.  
  
„Hey, McKenna das ist meine und ich will sie endlich wieder haben!"schrie Pensy sie an. Deena könnte Pensy auf den Mond schnipsen. Sie warf ihr die Zeitung entgegen und sagte  
  
„Wenn du dann deine Klappe hältst!"meinte sie, Pensy warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Das Gelaber von Pensy konnte einem manchmal den letzten Nerv rauben. Deena merkte wie langsam Angst in ihr hoch sieg, wenn sie daran dachte das ihr Vater wieder auf freien Fuß war. Sie sah Darco an und spürte die Blicke von Darla und Blaise. Als ein weiterer Vogel durch die große Halle flog und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er Vogel gab andere Geräusche als die Post Eulen. Es war ein krähen und er war tief schwarzer Vogel und Deena erkannte das es eine Rabe ist, in Deena's Magen machte sich noch mehr Unbehagen breit wie der Raben da oben seine kreise zog und dann auf den Slytherintisch zu steuerte und sich direkt vor Deena nieder lies. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Halle war nun auf Deena gerichtet, denn es ist allgemein bekannt das Raben Unglück und Tod brachten.  
  
„Hey der hab einen Brief!"meinte plötzlich eine Slytherin aus den vierten Jahrgang fünf Plätze von Deena entfernt. Deena schloss noch einmal die Augen und atmete tief dir, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Mir zitternden Händen näherte sie sich dem Raben, Darla merkte anscheinend ihre Angst.  
  
„Komm ich mach das!"sagte sie, Deena war ihr Dankbar, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Darla zuckte nur mit dem Schultern und wollte denn Raben von dem Brief befreien, als der Rabe nach ihr schnappte und Darla schnell ihre Hand zurück zog.  
  
„ Au du dämliches Vieh!"schimpfte Darla und hielt sich ihre Hand. Also musste Deena doch alleine den dämlichen Raben von dem Brief befreien. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah Draco an. er nickte nur und Deena band mit zitternden Händen den Brief von dem Bein. Gleich als der Brief nicht mehr an dem Bein den Raben ihn machte er noch einmal seine Krächzen und flog aus der großen Halle. Die Angst kochte in Deena, auch wenn ihr so viele Leute gesagte haben das sie in Hogwarts sicher war, glaubte sie nicht wirklich daran. Ihr Finger zitternden noch mehr als sie den Brief auffaltete.  
  
Ich kriege dich, ich weiß wo du bist. Verlass dich drauf!  
  
Das war das einzige was darauf stand und es war mit rot geschrieben, mit Blut. Sie lies dem Zettel auf den Tisch fallen. Deena wusste wer ihr das geschrieben hatte, es war ihr Vater. Sie fing unbewusst an mit zittern. Er wusste wo sie war und er wird sie kriegen. Sie musste weg so schnell wie möglich. Deena hat nicht mitgekriegt wie Draco nach dem Brief gegriffen hat und ihn las. Sie prang auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus der Halle.  
  
„Deena!"schrie Draco ihr nach aber sie hörte ihn nicht sie wollte einfach noch weg irgendwohin wo ihr Vater sie nicht findet. Deena merkte gar nicht das Draco, Darla und Blaise ihr hinter her rannten. Sie rannte erneut aus dem Schloss, aber diesmal wollte sie in den Verbotenen Wald. Irgendwo da drin wollte sie sich verstecken aber sie kam nicht sehr weit bei einem Baum am See packte Draco sie am Arm.  
  
„Deena warte, bleib ihr, wo willst du hin."Rief er zu ihr. Aber sie wollte sich nur los reisen und weiter weg rennen.  
  
„Ich will weg, er weiß wo ich bin."Sagte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien, ihr liefen wieder ein paar Tränen übe die Wange.  
  
„Er wird es nicht nach Hogwarts schaffen."Sagte Draco und hielt sie weiter fest, aber sie wirbelte herum und merkte jetzt erst das Darla und Blaise auch da waren, aber es war ihr in diesem Augenblick total schnuppe.  
  
„Draco, du kennt Vater nicht so gut wie du glaubst, es wird es bis hierher schaffen."Sagte sie, auf die verwirten Gesichter von Darla und Blaise achtete sie nicht.  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen!"fragte er leicht irritiert.  
  
„Draco, er hat das mit Blut geschrieben, er wird Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten um mich zu kriegen. Versteh das Draco ich muss hier weg." sagte sie und versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien. Ihr war klar das er denn Brief gelesen hat als sie ihr fallen lies.  
  
„Nein, ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen."Sagte er. Deena konnte nicht mehr, ihre Kinne gaben nach, sie sink auf dem Boden und weinte. Draco nahm sie ihn die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Nachdem Deena sich einiger maßen wieder beruhigt hatte, war sie auch wieder ansprechbar. Alle vier hatten sich dann unter den Baum gesetzt.  
  
„Deena sag mir die Wahrheit, ich bin dein beste Freundin mir kannst du alles sagen."Durchbrach Darla dann die Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Deena sah Draco an und dann Blaise. Draco nickte.  
  
„Ich vertraue Blaise, er ist mein bester Freund."Sagte er zu ihr. Darla sah Deena fragend an.  
  
„Was möchtest ihr wissen?"fragte Deena, im Grunde wusste sie jetzt nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Also sollte sie ihr die Fragen stellen, die sie auf dem Herzen hatten.  
  
„Wie stehst du zu Draco, ich meine er hat sich damals so zum Affen gemacht, wegen der Entschuldigung. Das hat er noch nie gemacht."Fragte Blaise. Draco grinste und meinte.  
  
„Das werde ich auch nie wieder tun."sagte er leise, mehr zu sich als zu den Anderen und spielte mit dem Fuß im Gras was ein rascheln hervor rief.  
  
„Er ist mein Bruder, wir sind Zwillinge. Blaise."Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Oh das erklärt einiges"meinte Blaise und sah ihn die Baumkrone.  
  
„Was hat dir den Raben mit dem Brief geschickt und was hat es mit deiner erneuten Flucht auf sich?"wollte Darla wissen. Deena seufzte.  
  
„Der Brief ist von Lucius."Sagte eine Stimme, sie zuckte bei dem Namen ihres Vaters zusammen. Deena schaute zu Dora auf die neben dem Baum stand.  
  
„Ja,"meinte Deena, sie kramte bei Draco in dem Unhangtasche rum, nach dem Brief von ihrem Vater rum. Draco kuckte sie etwas komisch an, aber sagte nichts und hielt ihr den Brief entgegen. Deena wusste das, er ihn eingesteckte hat.  
  
„Wie viel haben sie mitgekriegt!"fragte Draco schnell Dora hockte sich von Deena und sie überreichte Dora den Brief. Draco sah Deena verwirrt an. Dora faltete, den inzwischen zusammengeknüllten Brief auseinander.  
  
„Sie weiß es Draco!"meinte Deena zu ihm. Darla und Blaise sahen sie an. sie konnte es anscheinend nicht glauben das Dora es wusste und sie nicht.  
  
„Du hast es ihr gesagt?"fragte Draco erschrocken, aber bevor Deena antworten konnte sagte es Dora.  
  
„Ich habe es von alleine rausgekriegt."Sagte Dora zu ihm.  
  
„Sie mischen sich wohl in alles ein, oder."Meinte Draco und sah sie böse an. Dora schüttelt den Kopf und las den Brief.  
  
„Nein, nur in Familienangelegenheiten."Sagte Dora und gab Deena den Brief zurück und sie steckte ihn in ihre Tasche.  
  
„Onkelchen scheint ganzschön Sauer zu sein!"sagte Dora zu ihrer kleinen Cousine, doch Deena verzog nur das Gesicht.  
  
„Sauer, er ist nicht nur sauer, er ist auch Mordlustig und hat es auf mich abgesehen."Sagte Deena. Draco sah sie und Dora komisch an. Anscheinend verstand er nichts.  
  
„Stop, ich verstehe jetzt gar nichts mehr, Onkelchen?"Sagte Draco und Deena konnte auch in Darlas und Blaises Gesicht sehen das sie nichts verstanden. Dora lächelte.  
  
„Draco weißt du überhaupt was über deine Familie?"fragte Deena ihrem Bruder, er überlegte kurz. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
„Okay dann sage ich es dir, Nymphadora Tonks ist eine Cousine."Erklärte Deena es Draco. Er sah Dora an als würde sie sich jeden Moment in einen Geist verwandeln.  
  
„Cousine"brachte er nur hervor, als würde er die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht kennen.  
  
„Draco willst du mir sag das du nicht weist was eine Cousine ist? Also das ist die Tochter von......."  
  
„Blaise, ich weiß was eine Cousine ist!"unterbrach Draco die Erklärungen von seinen Freund.  
  
„Aber wie, von wem Vater hat doch keine Geschwister."Überlegte er.  
  
„Ja, aber eure Mutter hat noch welche."Sagte Dora. Draco sag sie überrascht an.  
  
„Hast du dir noch nie den Familienstammbaum angesehen."Fragte Deena, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Aber Deena warum schickt dir euer Vater so etwas."Fragte Darla und Deena konnte in Dora's Gesicht er kennen das sie das auch beschäftigte.  
  
„Weil er mich seit meiner Geburt hast hasst und mich am liebsten Töten möchte. Er hat mich immer verleugnet, deswegen weiß niemand das ich behaupt lebe."Meinte Deena nur traurig. Am liebsten würde sie in die Welt hinaus schreien wer sie wirklich ist.  
  
„Aber weglaufen ist keine Lösung. Deena"sagte Blaise zu ihr. Deena senkte ihren Blick.  
  
„Ich weiß das es keine Lösung ist, aber habe nun einmal Angst vor meinen Vater."Meinte Deena und spielte mit einen vertrockneten Blatt des Baumes.  
  
„Soll er nur kommen, ich beschütze dich vor ihm!"sagte Blaise Siegessicher.  
  
„Danke."Sagte Deena und beugte sich zu dem schwarzhaarige vor und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort schoss röte in Blaise Gesicht. Draco war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, er dachte wohl über den Familienstammbaum nach.  
  
„Dora, wenn wir schon mal bei Wahrheiten sind, kannst du mir etwas über Sirius Black sagen und ist er wirklich tot."Fragte Deena, ihr schwirrte diese Frage schon im Kopf rum, seit Darla ihr dar mal die Geschichte übe Harry erzählt hat. Draco schien bei dem Namen Sirius Black aus dem Gedankenzuschrecken.  
  
„Ja, er ist tot, getötet von seiner Cousine, deiner Tante Bellatrix Lestrange! Aber woher weißt du das?"meinte Dora und sah traurig aus.  
  
„Im Mai dieses Jahres kam Kreacher zu uns und als er wieder ging war Mum ganz anders, sie ist durch das ganze Haus gerannt und hat Briefe Geschrieben. Dann kam Kreacher noch mal und hat mit Mum gesprochen und ihr ein Tagespropheten gebracht. Es war der wo drin stand das Vater in Askaban ist. Als Kreacher dann verschwunden war hat sie fürchterlich angefangen mit weinen. Ich habe als erstes gedacht das sie wegen Vater weint aber dann hat sie immer wieder denn selben Satz wiederholt ‚Sirius warum, du kannst nicht einfach so sterben und mich zurück lassen'."Erklärte Deena warum sie die Frage stellte.  
  
„Soll das heißen das Bellatrix Lestrange auch mit uns verwandt ist?"fragte Draco auf einmal. Deena glaubte das Draco heute total auf dem Schlauch stand, denn solange hat er noch nie gebraucht etwas zu verstehen.  
  
„Ja, und nicht nur sie ihr ward auch mit Sirius Black verwandt." Erklärte Dora ihrem Cousin. Draco zog die Augenbraunen hoch.  
  
„Mit Black, ich bin auf gar keinen Fall mit Black verwandt."Protestierte Draco, doch Dora lächelte nur.  
  
„Du bist nicht nur mit Black verwandt du hast auch wie Deena und ich auch Blackblut in dir."Sagte sie. Deena merkte wie Draco das eben gehörte verarbeiten musste und über etwas nach dachte.  
  
„Stimmt es wirklich das Sirius ein Mörder war?"fragte Deena sie. Doch Dora schüttele den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, er war kein Mörder, er hat nie einen Menschen getötet, er ist unschuldig nach Askaban gekommen."Meinte Dora zu ihr und lächelte leicht, aber Deena erkannte das es ein Trauriges Lächeln war. Am liebsten würde sie Dora noch weiter über Sirius ausquetschen. Aber sie konnte nicht.  
  
„Wenn du mehr über Sirius Erfahren möchtest bist du bei mir an der Falschen Adresse, ich kannte ihn leider nur ein Jahr, aber du kannst deine Mutter, Remus oder Professor Shacklebolt fragen, sie waren alle drei mit Sirius auf der Schule."Meinte Dora zu ihr. Als wüsste sie das Deena am liebsten mehr über Sirius erfahren würde.  
  
„Dora!"rief eine Stimme von weiten. Deena, Darla und Blaise drehte sich rum im zu sehen wer da rief. Es war Aaron der auf sie zu lief und völlig außer Atem bei in ankam und sich bei Dora auf den Schoß setzte.  
  
„Nah Aaron,"meinte Deena und sah den Kleinen an, wie Dora Aaron durch die Haare fuhr.  
  
„Hey Deena von wenn war den der Rabe?"fragte Aaron plötzlich Deena sah ihn an. Sie überlegte kurz, sie konnte den Kleinen schlecht sagen das ihr Vater aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist und sie Töten will. Das würde ihn nur Angst machen und das wollte sie nicht, es reicht das sie angst hatte.  
  
„Er war von meinem Vater und er hat gefragt ob es mir gut geht."Sagte sie und hoffte das er sich mit der Antwort zufrieden geben würde. Was er anscheinend auch tat. Auf einmal schien Draco aus dem Gedanken zu schrecken. Er sah Aaron an.  
  
„Sagt mir nicht das ich mit ihm auch noch verwandt bin?"meinte er und deutete auf Aaron, aber Deena wie auch Dora schüttelten die Köpfe.  
  
„Nein bist du nicht, aber wir sind um ein paar Ecken und Kanten mit dem Weasleys verwandt.?"Meinte Deena und sah ihren Bruder an. Deena merkte wie Draco erstarte und sie dann erschreckte ansah.  
  
„Wesel und ich verwandt, oh Merlin mein Leben ist zerstört."Aber Deena nickte nur, genau wie Dora. Draco lies sich Rückwerts auf die Wiese fallen und schluck die Hände auf sein Gesicht. Er wollte es anscheinend nicht glauben.  
  
„So jetzt sollten wir wieder zurück in das Schloss gehen, hier wird es langsam kalt."Sagte Dora, die nur in einer roten Bluse da saß. Auch Deena merkte jetzt wie es ihr kalt wurde.  
  
„Gehen wir jetzt Remus im Krankenflügel besuchen?"fragte Aaron, Dora nickte.  
  
„Ja!"sagte sie und stand auf. Deena überlegte warum Remus in Krankenflügel war, als sie sich daran erinnerte das letzte Nacht Vollmond war. Auch Blaise, Darla und Deena standen auf nur Darco lag noch auf dem Boden und murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
  
„Komm schon, du großer Held"sagte Blaise zog ihn am Arm hoch. Er lies sich nur wiederwillig hochziehen. So gingen sie wieder ins Schloss zurück, nur Draco trottete hinterher. Er schien es immer noch nicht glauben zu wollen das die Familie Weasley mit ihm verwandt war.  
  
An diesem Abend konnte Deena nur sehr schlecht einschlafen, sie dachte immer noch an den Zeitungsartikel. Doch über die ganzen Gedanken die sie sich machte ist se dann doch eingeschlafen.  
  
Als Deena an nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, die hatte das Gefühl das etwas schreckliches passiert war. Mit diesem unguten Gefühl ist sie zum Frühstück gegangen. Deena war total müde und hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf die Schule. Sie lies sich wie üblich neben Darla fallen.  
  
„Du siehst heute aber nicht gut aus?"meinte Blaise und biss in sein Brot. Deena stützte sich auf ihre Hände auf und ihr fielen immer wieder die Augen zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Sie hat die halbe nacht nicht geschlafen und hat sich nur im Bett rumgewällst."Meinte Darla zu ihm und grinste Deena an, der gerade ein Gehneer entfleucht ist.  
  
„Ich will wieder in mein Bett, ich will nicht zum Unterricht."Murmelte Deena und versuchte die Augen offen zu hallten.  
  
„Hey Süße, trink einen Kaffee dann wirst du wach."Sagte Blaise und Draco schob ihr eine Tasse mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit rüber. Deena sah sie skeptisch an. sie wollte nicht fragen was Kaffee ist also nahm sie die Tasse und schluckte die schwarze Flüssigkeit runder. Die heiße Flüssigkeit bahnte sich nun in ihren Magen und hat ihr die Zunge verbrannt.  
  
„Ich habe mir die Zunge verbrannt und es schmeckt grauenhaft."Meinte sie und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Du hättest auch Sahne und Zucker reinmachen können da schmeckt es besser!" grinste Draco sie an. Deena sah ihn böse an aber sie war immer noch müde. Was hat dieser Kaffee gebracht? Er hat ihr die Zunge verbrannt, sie hatte einen komischen Geschmack im Mund und sie war immer noch müde.  
  
„Na, McKenna gestern Abend zuviel Angst gehabt um ein zu schlafen!"rief Pensy über den Tisch hinüber zu Deena. Deena sah sie an, wie konnte Pensy am frühen morgen nur so nerven.  
  
„Nein, du hast die ganze nacht im Schlaf geredet. „Oh Ian, Draco, Oh"und das war noch das harmlose. Ich will gar nicht wissen was du geträumt hast."Meinte Deena und wandte sich zu ersten mal ihren Frühstück zu. Eine kichern und lachen ertönte als auch schon wieder die Morgenpost kam. Deena kuckte weiter auf ihr Essen, sie wollte nicht aufsehen ob wieder eine neue Drohung von ihrem Vater kam.  
  
„Ist wieder ein Rabe hier!"fragte Deena.  
  
„Ich sehe keinen."Sagte Darla, Deena sah auf und sah das Blaise sich in der Halle umsah. Sein Blick folgte einer Eule die einen Tagespropheten an Bein hatte. Die Eule landete vor Pensy auf dem Tisch. Aber Deena achtete nicht mehr auf sie sondern wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Als Pensy zu wieder anfing mit protestieren.  
  
„Hey"rief sie.  
  
Deena verdrehte die Augen, was war den jetzt schon wieder los das sie sich so wichtig machen musste. Sie merkte wie Darla neben ihr kicherte. Blaise hatte Pensy diesmal dem Tagespropheten aus der Hand gerissen und blätterte ihn durch.  
  
„Blaise das ist meine Zeitung."Meinte Pensy und versuchte sie Blaise aus der Hand zu reisen, aber er werte sie immer wieder ab.  
  
„Du kriegst sie gleich wieder!"meinte Blaise und legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch damit Draco, Darla und Deena mit reinkucken konnten und zeigte auf ein Artikel.  
  
„Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem."Sagte Blaise, die drei beugten sich noch mehr über die Zeitung.  
  
Narzissa Malfoy ist verschwunden  
  
Wie uns gestern morgen mitgeteilt wurde ist Narzissa Malfoy verschwunden. Wie uns ein Nachbar mitteilte wurde sie vor zwei Tagen das letzte mal gesehen wurde. Narzissa Malfoy ist die Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy, der vor zwei Tagen aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist. Hat das Verschwinden von Mrs. Malfoy etwas mit der Flucht ihres Mannes zu tun. Mehr zu diesem Verschwinden auf Seite 8.  
  
Deena und Draco sahen sich an. Erst ist ihr Vater ausgebrochen und dann ihre Mutter verschwunden. Blaise stützte sich auf der Zeitung ab und überlegte, als es einen ruck gab.  
  
Krrrrrr. Blaise sah auf und Pensy an. sie hatte plötzlich ein Teil des Tagespropheten in der Hand und der andere Teil lag noch auf dem Tisch, wo Blaise die Zeitung hingelegt hatte.  
  
„Du konntest es ja nicht abwarten bis ich dir die Zeitung ausleihe, oder!" sagte Blaise und gab ihr die andere Hälfte der Zeitung. Darla und Draco kicherten. Aber Pensy sah Blaise nur böse an.  
  
„Das war meine Zeitung!"rief sie empört. Blaise zuckte mit dem Achseln.  
  
„Sag ich doch!"meinte er und drehte sich wieder zu Draco und den Mädchen. Pensy war wütend das konnte Deena genau sehen.  
  
„Was denkt ihr, ist es euer Vater gewesen?"flüsterte Darla in die kleine Runde.  
  
„Ich weis es nicht, aber ich hoffe nicht den wenn doch dann....."er schwieg. Deena wusste genau warum er nicht weiter sprach, e wollte sich nicht ausmalen was ihr Vater mit ihrer Mutter machen würde. Er würde nicht gerade freundlich zu ihr sein, sie hat das gemacht was er immer versucht hat zu unterdrücken, sie hat Deena gegen seinen Willen auf Hogwarts gelassen.  
  
„Wir müssen was tun."Meinte Darla. Deena sah zum Lehrertisch, wo Remus angeregt mit Dumbledore unterhielt und er hatte auch einen Tagespropheten in der Hand.  
  
„Glaubt ihr wir sollte es Dumbledore zu sagen?"meinte Darla und sah unsicher in die Runde. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, lieber nicht ich will nicht das er dann weiter gräbt und damit Deena auch noch in Gefahr bringt. Deena nicke, ihr war es auch sicherer das sie es Dumbledore nicht sagen sollten, aber irgendetwas mussten sie unternehmen.  
  
„Leute lasst uns zu Unterricht gehen, Dumbledore wird sie finden, auch wenn wir nichts sagen."Meinte Blaise und stand vom Tisch auf. Draco nickte und tat es ihm gleich.  
  
„Sag mal Draco habt ihr heute nicht Quidditchtraining, für das Spiel am Freitag gegen Gryffindore?"fragte Blaise. Darco nickte. Deena drehte sich wieder zu Darla rum. Sie verstand es nicht das er jetzt an Quidditch dacht, wo er doch gerade erfahren hat, das seine Mutter verschwunden war. Er konnte seine Gefühle wirklich gut verstecken.  
  
„Deena mach dir keinen Kopf, Dora wird Dumbledore schon Feuer unterm Hintern machen damit sie wider auftaucht."Meinte Darla, Deena nickte nur, hoffentlich findet man sie, lebend.  
  
Weist was nach dem Spiel an Freitag ist?"fragte Darla, als sie sich auf dem weg zu Verteidigung machten.  
  
„Ja, ich habe Nachhilfe bei Harry!"meinte Deena, sie wusste nicht was daran jetzt so Welt bewegend ist. Aber Darla schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, wir haben unser erstes Hogsmeatwochenende. Du hast immer noch Nachhilfe bei Harry?"fragte sie dann verblüfft. 


	12. Deenas Lächeln

So das ist wahrscheinlich das vorletzte Kapitel das ich hochlade bevor ich in den Urlaub fahre. Wenn ihr lieb seit und mir fleißig Rewiev dann lade ich vielleicht noch zwei hoch, aber das liegt ganz an euch. Und wenn nicht dann kommt es nach meinen Urlaub. ( Wo ich versuche auch fleißig weiter zu schreiben )  
  
Danke an die vielen Leute die meine FF lesen. Mandy  
  
Kapitel 11. Deenas lächeln  
  
„Komm schon Deena, bitte."  
  
„Nein, ich kenne nicht einmal die Regeln."  
  
„Wenn ich sie dir erkläre, kommst du dann mit, bitte?"flehte Darla Deena schon seit über einer Stunde an das sie mit zu Quidditchspiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindore kommen soll. Aber Deena hat sich die ganze Zeit dagegen gewehrt, sie wollte nicht was wenn ihr Vater bei dem Spiel auftauen würde. Es ist nun fünf Tage her das ihre Mutter verschwunden ist und sonst stand nichts weiter in dem Tagespropheten über das verschwinden ihrer Mutter oder über den Ausbruch ihres Vaters aus Askaban oder sonst irgendwelche Aktivitäten der Todesser. Sie haben sich nämlich jeden Tag die Zeitung von Pensy ‚ausgeliehen'. Was Pensy immer wieder auf die Palme brachte und sie manchmal nicht immer unversehrt zurückgekriegt hatte.  
  
Als auch schon die Zimmertür aufging und Pensy im Zimmer stand, sie hatte ein grinsen im Gesicht was Deena gar nicht gefiel. Irgendetwas ist passiert was Pensy so glücklich macht.  
  
„Hey McKenna was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt das du bei Dumbledore an traben darf."Meinte sie und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Deena verstand nicht, ganz sie hatte in der letzten Zeit nichts angestellt das weshalb sie zum Schulleiter musste. Wegen der kleinen Stichelein gegen Pensy, daran kann es nicht liegen, den eigentlich kann niemand Pensy leiden. Aber das wird sie ja gleich wissen. Unter einem weiteren Grinsen Verliesen Deena und Darla den Schlafsaal. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum lies sich Deena in de Ecke auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Willst du nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?"fragte Darla, doch Deena schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nö, ersten weis ich nicht warum mich Dumbledore sprechen will und zweitens lass ich mir von Pensy gar nichts sagen."Meinte sie nur.  
  
„Aber wenn Dumbledore wirklich was von dir will?"fragte Darla weiter, warum machte sich Darla auf einmal so heiß.  
  
„Dann sage ich das Pensy mir das nicht gesagt habe und wenn sie das abstreitet, steht Aussage gegen Aussage."Meinte Deena und zuckte mir den Schultern.  
  
„Und was ist mit mir? Ich habe es doch auch gehört!"sagte Darla.  
  
„Du, ich kenne dich du würdest nie was tun was Pensy helfen würde."Sagte Deena mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Darla sagte nichts mehr und sah ich interessant im Gemeinschaftsraum rum. Deena schüttelte nur den Kopf, typisch Darla.. Aber jetzt hat sie Deena mit dem Quidditchspiel in ruhe gelassen, was in gut vier Stunden anfing. Deena hatte einen guten Blick auf den Aufgang des Jungenschlafsaal, wo gerade Blaise die Treppe runter schlenderte.  
  
„Hey ihr beiden!"meinte er und kam zu ihren hinüber.  
  
„Hallo Blaise!"sagte Deena zu ihm.  
  
„Sag mal kommt ihr mit zum Quidditchspiel?"fragte Blaise, Deena glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sollte er jetzt auch noch mit diesem dämlichen Quidditchspiel anfangen.  
  
„Deena will nicht , weil sie die Regel nicht kennt!"sagte Darla zu Blaise. Blaise sah Deena an, aber sagte nichts.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht schwer, wir erklären es dir!"meinte er, jetzt wollte er auch noch das sie mit kommt. Sie senkte den Blick, in Wirklichkeit wollte sie liebend gerne mit zum Spiel gehen. Es würde sie wirklich interessieren, was alle so faszinierend an diesem Spiel fanden.  
  
„Da ist noch was anderes Deena, warum du nicht zum Spiel. Nicht wahr!" hakte Darla nach, Deena sah sie zögernd an. Dann nickte sie leicht.  
  
„Es ist so das du Angst hast, Angst vor deinem Vater!"fragte Blaise. War sie so leicht zu durchschauen, war ihre Angst vor ihrem Vater so offensichtlich.  
  
„Ja,"sagte sie leise und betrachtete sich den grünen Teppich im der im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgelegte wurde. Als Blaise seinen Arm um sie legte und meinte:  
  
„Hey ich habe dir schon einmal gesagte das ich dich Beschützen werde und nicht nur ich auch Draco, wenn ich daran denke wie er wegen dir auf Potter los ist, du Dumbledore und er ganze Rest der Lehrerschaft und außer dem wird er es nicht wagen ihr her zu kommen, er könnte Hogwarts nicht unbemerkt betreten."Deena nickte nur, sie fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser aber ganz weg war ihre Angst auch noch nicht. Blaise hatte recht, ihr Vater würde es nicht wagen bei diesem Spiel aufzutauchen, es werden einfach zu viele Leute da sein und er wollte sie alleine erwischen.  
  
„Aber ich kenne immer noch nicht die Spielregeln." Sagte Deena und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Darlas Gesicht hellte sich auf und Blaise fing an mit grinsen.  
  
„Also kommst du mit zum Spiel? Draco wird sich sicher freuen."meinte Darla und schien jetzt ganz aufgeregt zu sein. Deena sah sie an.  
  
„Hat Draco dir nicht erzählt das er in er Hausmannschaft ist?"fragte Blaise. Nein das hatte ihr Draco nicht gesagt, aber das sagte sie nicht.  
  
„Wenn ich die Spielregeln kann, dann ja!"meinte Deena. Sofort sprangen Darla und Blaise auf und fingen an Deena die Spielregeln mit Händen und Füßen zu erklären. Sie verstand nur kurze Wortfetzen. Wie Sucher, drei Tore, Klatscher, 150 Punkte, Gryffindore verliert, Schnatz. Als plötzlich Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte, er hatte eine grüne Uniform an. Das war wahrscheinlich seine Quidditchuniform. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er Darla und Blaise sah wie sie so vor Deena rumhampelten.  
  
„Was macht ihr den da?"fragte er etwas verwundert, sofort hörten die beiden auf Deena das Spiel zu erklären.  
  
„Sie machen sich zum Affen!"meinte Deena und schüttelte den Kopf. Darla wurde rot, aber Blaise lies sich nichts anmerken.  
  
„Wir erklären Deena nur Quidditchregeln."Meinte er lässig und wandte sich Deena zu.  
  
„Hast du es wenigstens verstanden?"Deena sah ihn mit einen Das- glaubst- du- doch- nicht- wirklich- Blick an. Die beiden haben sich zwar fiel müde gegeben ihr das Spiel zu erklären aber verstanden hat sie wirklich nichts.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, aber es sah gut aus was ihr da gemacht habt!"meinte sie, Darla wurde noch roter.  
  
„Also kommst du nicht mit zum Spiel!"meinte Darla traurig, aber Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Noch, ihr habt es wenigstens versucht. vielleicht verstehe ich sie bei dem Spiel."Sagte Deena und wurde sofort von Darla umarmt.  
  
„Danke, Danke, Danke"murmelte sie in Deenas Ohr.  
  
„Kommt ihr Leute es ist gleich so weit!"sagte Draco und bevor Deena noch etwas sagen konnte war sie schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen wurde. Sie rannte sie üblich hinter Darla her die sie zog. Deena verstand einfach nicht wie man so schnell sein konnte. Und schon waren sie im freien, über die Wiese rüber zum Quidditchfeld gerannt. Schon vom weiten hörte Deena das Geschrei der aufgeregten Schüler, die nur darauf warteten dass das Spiel begingt. Sie wurde zu einer der hohen Tribünen gezogen. Draco hatte sich schon verabschiedet und ihr in die Umkleide Kabine gegangen. An der Tribüne lies Darla Deena dann los und lief die ersten Treppen hoch.  
  
„Auch noch Treppen steigen!"meinte Deena und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, was Blaise neben ihr auch tat.  
  
„Kommt das ist gut für die Figur!"meinte Darla auf die Reaktion von Deena, Blaise verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Darla wo willst du noch abnehmen an der großen Zehe?"fragte Blaise und schüttelte den Kopf. Okay es stimmte das Darla als auch Deena sehr dünn waren, aber Figurprobleme hatten sie nicht. Beide liegen noch im normal Gewicht.  
  
„Also los,"meinte Blaise und stieg mit Deena die Treppe hoch, als sie endlich die vielen Treppen gestiegen waren, waren sie wieder außer Atem. Deena verstand nicht wie es Darla schaffte trotz dem vielen Treppen noch so herum zu springen.  
  
„Darla ist heute ein richtiges Energiebündel"meinte Blaise und setzte sich neben Deena.  
  
„Wer wird denn das Spiel kommentieren?"fragte Darla und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Das ging Deena langsam auf die Nerven, konnte sie nicht mal ruhig sitzen?  
  
„Ich glaube es ist Jordans kleiner Bruder Lenny."Meinte Blaise, anscheinend ging es ihm auch das Gezappel von Darla auf die Nerven.  
  
„Darla wenn du jetzt nicht ruhig bist und aufhörst mit Zappeln, dann hetze ist dir einen Fluch auf den Hals."Meinte er, aber eher im freundlichen als im bösen, das hat Deena schon an seiner Stimme gehört. Darla verzog etwas das Gesicht, aber versuchte nicht mehr so Zappelig zu sein. Als Deena auch schon die Stimme des Ansagers hört.  
  
„Willkommen zu dem ersten Quidditchspiel des Jahres, Slytherin gegen Gryffindore. Ich bin Lenny Jordan und werde für sie das Spiel kommentieren."Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ging durch die Reihen der Tribüne. Das Deena glaubte ihr würden die Ohren abfallen.  
  
„Hier kommen die Gryffindores: Potter, Weasley, White, Weasley, Simpson, Parker und Carter."Ertönte wieder die Stimme von Jenny Jordan und erneut kam wieder dieser Lärm.  
  
„Und hier sind ihre Gegner die Slytherins: Malfoy, Pucey, Pitchart, Meyer, Bass, Miller und Barns."Diesmal war der Beifall nicht so groß wie bei den Gryffindores, er war nur leicht.  
  
„Ich sehe gerade wie unsere bezaubernde Madam Hooch den Rasen betritt, ich glaube das Spiel wird jeden Moment eröffnet." Sprach Jenny in das Mikrophone. Deena blickte auf den Rasen hinunter und sah eine weißhaarige Frau mit einer Holzkiste unter dem Arm, die sie dann abstellte. Madam Hooch trat einmal dagegen und sie öffnete sich. Heraus kamen zwei große schwarze Bälle und ein kleine goldgelber Ball geflogen, die sich in alle Richtungen verstreuten. Aber ein Ball lag immer noch in der Kiste, Madam Hooch nahm den Ball aus der Kiste, bestieg ihren Besen und warf ihn in die Luft und wieder ertönte die Stimme von Jenny Jordan.  
  
„Das Spiel beging und Carter hat den Ball, er hat Meyer gut ausgetrickst, aber da kommt schon Barnes, komm schon Ashley mach ihn platt."  
  
„Jordan"Ertönte die schrille Stimme von Professor McGonagall.  
  
„Jepp das ist Lee Jordans kleiner Bruder."Meinte Blaise und schaute interessant dem Spiel weiter zu. Deena achtete nicht mehr auf die Kommentare von Jenny Jordan oder auf das Geschrei von Professor McGonagall wenn sie Jenny wieder zur Ordnung rief , wenn er wieder etwas über die Strenge schlug, sonder schaute nur dem Spiel zu. ihre Gedanken schweiften aber dann ab, sie fragte sich wie es ist einmal auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Einmal denn Wind in ihrem Gesicht spüren und das ihre Haare im Wind wehen. Aber war sie behaupt schwindelfrei, hatte sie Höhen Angst? Sie wusste es nicht aber sie würde es gerne einmal wissen und warum waren so viele auf das Fliegen so vernarrt was war an dem Fliegen so besonderes? Sie würde nachher Draco oder Harry fragen wenn sie bei ihn wieder im Zaubern Nachhilfe hatte.  
  
„90 zu 80 für Slytherin"riss die Stimme von Lenny sie aus den Gedanken und neben ihr fing Darla an mit schreien. Sie zuckte zusammen weil es direkt in ihr Ohr war.  
  
„Und sie haben den Schnatz entdeckt. Potter und Malfoy stürzen sich auf ihn wer wird ihn wohl bekommen?"Deena sah zu wie die beiden eine Stutzflug machten und kurz vor dem Boden bremsten beide und siegen wieder in die Lüfte. Das ging etwa 5- 10 Minuten so. sie flogen zickzack, machten Bogen und flogen Lubins. Bis Harry diesen kleinen Goldenen Schnatz fing und das halbe Stadion anfing zu Klatschen und zu krüllen.  
  
„Und Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen. Gyrffindore gewinnt."Schrie Jenny Jordan und der Schlusspfiff ertönte.  
  
„Okay das war ein Aufregendes Spiel"meinte Darla neben ihr.  
  
„Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, Draco aufmuntern?"fragte Darla dann und sah sie an. aber Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich habe doch jetzt Nachhilfe."Meinte sie zu ihm, aber das hatte sie ihr doch schon gesagt.  
  
„Ich sagte dir, ich glaube nicht das es heute Nachhilfe gibt. Er wird bestimmt mit den Gryffindores feiern und wenn sie heute verloren hätten dann würde er dir bestimmt auch keine Nachhilfe geben, weil er dann fiel zu deprie wäre."Meinte Darla zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wer wäre deprie?"mischte sich jetzt Blaise ein der nicht wusste das um was es ging und eigentlich auch nicht wissen brauchte.  
  
„Aber er hat es Versprochen!"meinte Deena und hoffte das er sein Versprechen halten würde. Die Versprechen die Remus gemacht hatte sind bis jetzt alle eingetroffen und auch Harry hatte bis jetzt alle gehalten. Sie achtete nicht auf sie Frage von Blaise.  
  
„Um die Nachhilfe bei Harry Potter!"sagte Darla, Deena sah sie an, warum musste sie es ihm sagen, dem besten Freund ihres Bruders, er würde es Draco jetzt bestimmt sagen und die Nachhilfe konnte sie vergessen.  
  
„Darla"meinte sie und sah sie böse an.  
  
„Was ist, er wird es Draco schon nicht sagen, wenn wir ihn darum bitten, oder Blaise!"sagte Darla und sah Blaise zuckersüß an. Deena merkte das er etwas verlegen wurde und anfing zu überlegen.  
  
„Bitte Blaise, sag Draco nichts von de Nachhilfe er wird sonst wieder ausrasten."Flehte Deena ihn an. Blaise sah sie an und fing an mit seufzen.  
  
„Okay, aber warum muss es ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein?"fragte er, Deena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Weil er mir seine Hilfe angeboten hat."Sagte sie schlicht. Blaise sah sie an.  
  
„Ja, Potter der Retter in der Not!"flüsterte er leise. Deena verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Nejia wir werden sehen, komm Blaise wir gehen schon mal."Sagte Darla und stand auf. Auch Blaise stand auf, er winkte Deena noch mal zu und meinte.  
  
„Wir sehen uns später!"er lächelte leicht und folgte Darla die Tribüne runter. Nun saß sie alleine auf der Tribüne und sah ihn den Himmel, sie beobachtete wie die Wolken vorbei zogen. Würde er sein Versprechen halten und auftauchen oder wird er wie Darla sagte sie vergessen und mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern. Die Zeit verging und Deena glaubte das Darla recht hatte und er sie vergessen hat. Sie steckte ihre Hände in ihrer Unhangtasche weil ihre Hände langsam kalt wurden und dabei merkte sie das sie ein Stück Papier in ihr war. Deena zottelte es hervor und faltete es auseinander und erkannte das es der Brief von ihrem Vater war. Langsam stieg die Angst wieder in ihr hoch durch das Spiel und das ganze drum herum hatte sie das alles vergessen, der Ausbruch ihres Vaters die Entführung ihrer Mutter, sie wollte sich gerade von ihrem Sitz erheben als.  
  
„Deena?"Deena erkannte sofort die Stimme es war die Stimme von Harry, sie schaute über das Tribünengellender und sah das Harry unten auf dem Rasen stand, er hatte immer noch seine Quidditschuniform an, seinen Besen in der Hand und winkte ihr zu.  
  
„Komm runter!"rief er zu ihr hoch, sie nickte  
  
„Okay, ich komme."Meinte sie und eilte zu ihm hinunter, die Angst die gerade noch hatte war wie weggeblasen. Als sie bei Harry ankam war sie vollkommen außer Atem, weil sie die Treppe der Tribüne hinunter gerannt ist.  
  
„Ich dachte schon du hättest mich vergessen!"meinte sie als sie wieder zu Atem kam.  
  
„Hy ich habe es dir doch Versprochen und ich halte meine Versprechen!" lächelte er sie an. Deena faste sich ans Herz, sie wollte wissen wie es ist zu fliegen.  
  
„Harry darf ich dich was fragen?"fragte sie vorsichtig  
  
„Klar du braucht mich nicht zu fragen, ob du mich fragen darfst. Frag einfach."Meinte Harry. Sie sah ihn komisch an, aber sie fragte einfach.  
  
„Wie ist es zu fliegen?"Harry sah sie geschockt an, das Deena glaubte sie habe etwas falsch gemacht. Plötzlich hielt ihr Harry den Besen hin. Jetzt war sie noch verwirrter als vorher.  
  
„Ich bin aber noch nie geflogen!"meinte sie und trat einen Schritt zurück, es war ihr zu unsicher. Dann bestieg Harry seinen Besen und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie verstand nicht.  
  
„Na du willst doch wissen wie es ist zu fliegen, dann komm her."Meinte er, zögern nahm sie seine Hand. Genauso zögernd setzte sie sich auf Harrys Besen. Ihre Beine hingen an der linken Seite runter. Lady like halt.  
  
„Na dann halt dich fest!"meinte Harry, er hielt sie fest und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Deena hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Gleichgewicht in krallte sich an Harry fest. Sie schloss Augen.  
  
„Hey Deena, du musst schon sie Augen öffnen."Meinte er zu ihr. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und erkannte das sie mindestens 30 Meter über die Boden schwebten. Aber sie krallte sich immer noch an Harry fest. Dann flog er mit ihr ein paar Runden um das Quidditschfeld. Der Wind wehte durch Deenas Haar und sie spürte ihn in ihrem Gesicht. Es fühlte ich einfach Atem beraubend an. hier oben war sie frei, frei von all den Sorgen, Gedanken und der Angst. Hier oben vergas sie alles.  
  
„Das ist schön!"flüsterte sie gegen den Wind.  
  
„Soll ich dir noch was zeigen!"fragte Harry leise in ihr Ohr. Sie nickte, sie wollte gerne wissen was noch schöner war als da. Er machte einen Biegung mit dem Besen und flog vom Quidditschfeld weg. Er flog Richtung See, die Sonne war schon langsam an untergehen und sie war nicht mehr gelb, sondern hat sich schon orangerot gefärbt. Harry stieg noch höher. Als er plötzlich in der Luft stehen blieb. Deena blieb fast der Atem fest, der Anblick der sich ihr bot war unbeschreiblich. Sie sah das Hogwartsschloss, links lag die grüne Wiese und rechst der lag er glitzernde See. Denn die Sonne in ein orange tauchte. Die Sonne schaute hinter den höchsten Turm noch hervor. Deena fing langsam an mit zittern, der Wind war kalt. Es war ja schon Ende November und recht kühl.  
  
„Lass uns zurück fliegen, dir wird langsam kalt."Meinte er, Deena nickte nur, sie wollte zwar nicht zurück aber sie mussten. Harry flog zurück und landete wieder auf dem Quidditschfeld.  
  
„Und wie fandest du es?"fragte er, sie fing an mit lächeln, was Harry total irritiert, denn sie hatte noch nie gelächelt oder gelacht. Aber noch mehr war er irritiert als sie ihm um den Hals fiel.  
  
„Danke Harry, das war wirklich das wunderschönte was ich je gesehen habe." Meinte sie  
  
„Ach das habe ich doch gerne gemacht.!"Meinte er zu ihr, sie löste sich wieder von ihm und sah in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Deena stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn einfach. Er hatte ihr soviel gezeigt und sie war ihm so etwas von dankbar. Nach einem kurzen zögern erwiderte Harry den Kuss. In Deenas Magen breitete sich ein warmen Gefühl aus. Dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie, aber es gefiel ihr. Harry legte seine Arme um ihre Taile und zog sie zu sich. Als sich Deena von Harry löste lächelte sie über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Und das was noch schöner als Fliegen."Meinte er und lächelte ebenfalls.  
  
„Deena!"rief eine Stimme, Deena drehte sich mit einem lächeln um und erkannte Draco der mit Blaise im Schlepptau auf sie zu kamen. Draco sah nicht gerade glücklich aus und als er Deenas lächeln sah würde er noch wütender. Als Blaise es sah blieb er stehen und starrte sie an.  
  
„Potter wenn ich dich in die Finger kriegen bist du tot."Rief er ihm entgegen und wollte auf ihn zu stürmen als sich Deena in den Weg stellte.  
  
„Draco!"meinte sie und ihr lächeln verschwand. als sie ihn ansah. Er blickte nur Harry an. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und atmende tief durch.  
  
„Warum er und nicht ich?"fragte er als er wieder die Augen öffnete und sie ansah. Sie verstand nicht was er damit meinte.  
  
„Warum konnte er dich zum lachen bringen und ich nicht?"fragte er weiter. Deena blickte ihn an, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum hat sie bei Harry gelächelt und nicht bei Draco? Vielleicht weil er ihr etwas vom Leben gezeigt hat und es nicht für selbst verständlich hält das man es weis oder weil sie sich bei ihn wohlfühlt und keine Angst hat. Deena drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.  
  
„Ich glaube mit der Nachhilfe wird es heute nicht mehr."Meinte sie zu ihm, denn sie bezweifelte Stark das Draco das jetzt zu lassen würde ohne das noch irgendetwas schlimmes passiert.  
  
„Glaube ich auch, sehen wir uns morgen in Hogsmeate."Fragte er sie. Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen als Deena ihm dem Mund zu hielt und lächelnd meinte.  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch."Damit nahm sie Dracos Hand du zog ihn Richtung Schloss. Als sie schon etwas weiter entfernt waren, hörte Deena wieder ihren Namen.  
  
„Deena"sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry um, der sie gerufen hat.  
  
„Wenn du lächelst bist, du richtig süß!"rief er ihr zu, sie lächelte noch mehr. Draco wollte sich gerade umdrehen und zu Harry rennen, als Deena ihn mit sich zog.  
  
„Draco komm."Und sich dann an Blaise wandte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, aber er hat es aus mir heraus gequetscht."Meinte Blaise leise. Deena schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ist schon gut."Meinte sie, sie konnte sich gut vorstellen wie er es förmlich aus de armen Blaise ausquetschte. Ihn traf keine Schuld, wenn Draco etwas wissen wollte da kannte er Mittel und Weg um es auch zu erfahren.  
  
Als sie im Gemeinschaftraum ankamen ging Deena hoch in ihren Schlafsaal und legte sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über das Geschehne nach. Als nicht einmal 6 Minuten vergangen waren kam auch schon Darla aufgeregt in das Zimmer.  
  
„Ist das war!"fragte sie gleich und setzte sich auf das Bett.  
  
„Was?"wollte Deena wiesen, wer weis, wer ihr irgendetwas erzählt hat.  
  
„Du hast Harry Potter geküsst."Deena fing an mit grinsen, was Darla verwunderte, aber sie sagte nichts.  
  
„Ja aber wer......."fing Deena an, aber Darla winkte ab und meinte.  
  
„Blaise!"  
  
„Blaise, diese Tratschtasche. Er ist schlimmer als ein Waschweib."Meinte Deena und verdrehte die Augen. Darla setzte sich zu Deena auf das Bett und grinste sie an.  
  
„Und erzähl wie war es, bist du verknallt!" Deena grinste sie nur an, typisch Darla. Sie wollte gerade anfangen mit erzählen als Pensy das Zimmer betrat. Darla verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich von Deenas Bett und ging zu ihrem. Deena zog ihren Block aus der Schublade und zog dann ihre Vorhänge des Himmelbettes zu. sie lehnte sich zurück und widmete sich das erste mal seit langer Zeit wieder ihrem Block. Sie schlug die letzte beschriebe Seite zu. Als sie auf das was sie da gemalt hatte starrte. Sie klappte den Block zu und schaute durch die Vorhänge.  
  
„Ähm Darla, könntest du mal kommen."Fragte sie ganz vorsichtig, als Darla nickte, fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. Darla kletterte in Deenas Bett und machte die Vorhänge zu.  
  
„Was ist!"fragte sie. Deena hielt ihr den Block hin, den sie etwas verwirrt annahm.  
  
„Letzte Seite"meinte Deena, Darla schlug die letzte Seite auf. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, Darla drehte den Block so das sie das Bild.  
  
„Wow, du kannst gut zeichnen!"meinte Darla dann. Das war alles was sie dazu zu sagen hat, das Deena gut zeichnen konnte.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst."Wollte Deena wiesen. Darla schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein natürlich nicht, wann hast du das gezeichnet?"fragte sie und betachte sich weiter das Bild.  
  
„Ich glaube es war als ich in der Krankenstadion war. Ich wusste nicht was ich da gemalt hatte."Gab sie ehrlich zu. Darla lächelte nur.  
  
„Dich hat es wirklich voll erwicht, weist du was geh schlafen dann kommt der Morgen schneller und du siehst ihn wieder."Meinte Darla. Deena nickte, erst jetzt merkte sie wie müde sie wirklich war. 


	13. Hogsmeat

Hallo hier bin ich mit Teil 12 meiner FF.  
  
Danke an alle die mit ein kleines Kommie hinterlassen haben.  
  
An Kylyen: Danke für dein tollen Kommentar, ich bin rot geworden.  
  
So das ist erst mal das letzte Kapitel für die nächsten drei Wochen. Da ich nun in den Urlaub fahre. Aber wenn ich wieder das bin werde ich dann gleich das nächste Kapitel hochladen (Das ist schon fertig). Also viel spaß beim lesen.  
  
Eure Mandy Rosalie  
  
Kapitel 12. Hogsmeat  
  
Darla lief freute strahlend durch das Zimmer und suchte und kramte in ihren Klamotten um was passendes, für denn Ausflug nach Hogmeats zu finden. Es lagen mindestes fünf Oberteile auf ihrem Bett und sie kramte immer noch in ihr Truhe. Als ihr ein Zettel in die Finger fiel.  
  
„Oh denn darf ich nicht verlieren, das ist eine Kopie der Erlaubnis das ich nach Hogsmeat gehen darf."Meinte sie mehr zu sich als zu Deena du legte sie sorgfältig in die Truhe zurück. Deena sah auf, man brauchte ein Erlaubnis das man nach Hogsmeat darf! Wenn ja dann konnte sie denn Ausflug vergessen und dabei hat sie sich so gefreut. Deena seufzte.  
  
„Was hast du?"fragte Darla und zog ein grünes Oberteitel aus der Kiste, sah es sich an und warf es auf das Bett.  
  
„Ach ich habe keine Lust auf Hogsmeat!"log Deena und stand auf und verlies das Zimmer. Sie stieg die Treppe runter, setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes und schaute aus dem Fenster. Denn Blick den Darla ihr hinterher warf, kriegte sie nicht mehr mit. Das Wetter sah trüb aus. Sie wollte so sehr nach Hogsmeat aber sie konnte es nicht und wollte Darla und den anderen den Spaß an dem Ausflug nicht verderben. Als sie ein poltern hörte und auf sah, am ende der Treppe stand Darla und sah sie an.  
  
„Deena das ist nicht wahr!"rief sie, Deena verdrehte die Augen. Warum konnte sie nicht akzeptieren das sie nicht mit will. Sie eilte zu Deena hinüber und setzte sich zu ihr  
  
„Warum sollte es nicht wahr sein?"fragte Deena, sie wollte sich nicht über den Grund auslassen warum sie angeblich nicht mit wollte.  
  
„Weil du dich darauf gefreut hast!"meinte sie, sah sie böse an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Damit hatte sie auch verdammt noch mal recht. Darla hat sie schon so was von neugierig gemacht und jetzt war es vorbei, nur wegen einem dummen Zettel.  
  
„Hey Mädels!"rief jemand, es war Blaise und gesellte sich zu den Zweien. Er lies sich auf einem Stuhl neben Deena nieder.  
  
„Hey Blaise, wo hast du Draco gelassen?"fragte Deena, ihr fiel auf das er in letzter Zeit oft fällte.  
  
„Er rettet sich wie immer vor Pensy und was ist das für eine Trauer Stimmung?"wollte gerne wissen und schaute zwischen Deena und Darla hin und her.  
  
„Deena will nicht mit nach Hogsmeat!"meinte Darla sauer, Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Warum konnte Darla nicht ihre Klappe halten, musste sie es jeden auf die Nase binden!  
  
„Warum?"fragte er nun auch. Deena verstand nicht warum er es jetzt auch noch wissen wollte. Deena antwortet nicht und schaute einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Sollten sie alles sie doch in ruhe lassen. Es wäre einfach zu schön gewesen.  
  
„Wenn Draco jetzt hier würde er mich zwar jetzt töten aber....."Blaise macht eine kurze Pause, Deena sah ihn neugierig an, warum sollte Draco ihn Töten.  
  
„Du musst nach Hogsmeat, du hast es Harry versprochen."Meinte er leise so das es niemand anders im Gemeinschaftsraum ihn hörte. Jetzt fiel ihr ein das sie es Harry gestern gesagt hatte das sie nach Hogsmeat konnte. Sie seufzet wieder. Sie hat es ihn gesagt und konnte es nicht hallten. Sie war nicht besser als alles anderen die leere Versprechen machten.  
  
„Aber ich kann nicht!"flüsterte sie leise, Darla und Blaise sahen sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich habe keine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeat!"fügte sie hinzu. Deena sah auf den Boden und auch Darla und Blaise sagte nichts, es herrschte schweigen bei den dreien. Die mindestens 5 Minuten andauerte.  
  
„Deena wie heißt eigentlich dein Vater?"durchbrach Blaise plötzlich die Stille, Deena sah auf, warum fragte er wer ihr Vater ist, er wusste es doch.  
  
„Das weiß du doch!"meinte sie, auch Darla verstand es nicht was Blaise damit wollte.  
  
„Ich meine nicht deinen Vater, ich meine den Vater von Deena McKenna!" sagte er. Deena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Warum?"Sagte Deena ehrlich, sie wusste nicht was Blaise damit erreichen wollte.  
  
„Na, ich brauch doch den Namen deines Vaters damit ich deine Erlaubnis für Hogsmest unterschreiben kann."Meinte er und blickte auf ein Blatt. Erst jetzt merkte Deena das er ein Stück Pergament vor sich liegen hatte. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich eine Erlaubnis gefälscht.  
  
„Na dann sag mir halt einen Namen."Meinte er nur.  
  
„Daniel McKenna"sagte Darla schnell und Blaise schrieb es auf noch bevor Deena Einspruch erheben konnte. Dann schob er ihr das Blatt zu. Sie nahm es in die Hand und lass es sich durch. Er hatte wirklich für sie die eine Erlaubnis gefälscht. Auf Deenas Gesicht breitet sich in lächeln aus.  
  
„Blaise du bist der Beste."Rief sie und fiel ihm um den Hals  
  
„Nicht verzagen Blaisy fragen. Wir sind nicht um sonst in Slytherin, von uns wird das erwartet."Meinte er locker und winkte ab.  
  
„Wenn das klappt, schulde ich dir was!"meinte sie zu ihm, aber bevor Deena oder Blaise auch noch was sagen konnte, zog Darla sie wieder in den Schlafsaal.  
  
„So und jetzt machen wir dich für den Ausflug hübsch, damit den Jungs die Augen raus fallen."Grinste Darla sie an. Deena schüttelte nur den Kopf, mit ein grinsen in Gesicht. Sie konnte es Darla eh nicht ausreden. Sie wühlte in Deenas Sachen und ihn ihren rum und zog eine helle Muggeljeans hervor. Sag sie sie an und nickte.  
  
„Die ist perfekt."Meinte sie und warf sie Deena zu und kramte weiter und zog eine hellblaue Bluse aus ihrer Truhe. Mit der Bluse über dem Arm rannte sie zu Deenas Schrank und holte ein weißes Shirt hervor. Beides drückte Darla Deena in die Hand und schob ich in das Bad.  
  
„So das ziehst du jetzt an."rief sie durch die zuhe Tür. Deena zuckte nur mit dem Achseln und begann sich um zu ziehen. Sie zupfte etwas an der Bluse rum und drehte sich vor dem großen Spiegel in Bad. Sie musste zugeben das es nicht schlecht aussah.  
  
„Deena bist du fertig?"ertönte die Stimme von Darla erneut.  
  
„Ja"rief Deena zurück und öffnete die Tür. Als Darla Deena sah machte sie große Augen. Darla hat sich in der zwischen Zeit auch schon umgezogen. Sie hatte eine schwarze Mugglejeans an, ein dunkelblaues Oberteil und eine weiße Bluse an.  
  
„Aber du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus"meinte Deena mit einem lächeln.  
  
„Danke"sagte Darla verlegen. Deena fing an sich zu bücken und sammelte die Sachen auf, die Darla vorhin durch das Zimmer geworfen hatte.  
  
„Nicht das Pensy nachher noch einen Anfall kriegt."Meinte Deena, Darla zuckte nur mit en Achseln.  
  
„Die soll sich mal nicht so haben."erwiderte Darla, aber fing auch an die Sachen aufzuheben und warf sie in die Kiste, als Darla aufschrie.  
  
„Wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten."Deena erstaute nur noch schnell die Sachen in ihrer Kiste und wollte schon aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, als Darla ihr zu rief.  
  
„Hast du deine Erlaubnis?"Deena blieb auf der Treppe stehen die sie gerade betreten hat und stürmt zurück in das Zimmer. Sie griff nach der Erlaubnis, auf ihrem Nachtisch, die Blaise für sie geschrieben hat und rannt zurück im den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Darla schon wartete. Sie wollten schon den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, als Blaise aus dem Jungenschlafsaal kam.  
  
„Wartet auf mich"rief er ihnen hinterher wie ein kleiner Junge der nicht alleine gehen will. Deena musste grinsen. Sie musste sich eingestehen das der schwarzhaarige Blaise in seiner Mugglejeans und dem blauweiß karierten Hemd richtig süß aussah.  
  
„Wow, ihr beide seht ja umwerfend aus."meinte er und musterte Darla und Deena von oben bis untern, dann hielt er Deena und Darla die Arme hin und beide henkelten sich bei ihm ein. So liefen sie zum Schlosstor. Die drei zogen einige Blicke auf sich. Als sie von weiten schon Flich sahen. Er blickte Deena schon böse an. Deena mochte diese komische Gestalt von Hausmeister nicht.  
  
„Na Miss McKenna haben sie ihre Erlaubnis dabei?"fragte er gleich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, was Deena gar nicht gefiel. Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ihre Erlaubnis aus ihrer Hosentasche. Sie hoffte das er nicht denn Bedruck gemerkt hat. Er riss Deena förmlich denn Brief aus der Hand und lass ihn sich durch. Deena merkte das die anderen die Luft anhielten und gespannt auf die Reaktion von Filch warteten. Aber er sagte nichts und starte weiter auf das Blatt. Wenn er nicht langsam etwas sagte werden Darla und Blaise ersticken, denn die beiden hielten immer noch die Luft an. Ganz langsam nickte dann der Hausmeister und sein dämliches Grinsen verschwand.  
  
„Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Aufendhalt in Hogsmeat!"knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Deena merkte das es ihm nicht gefiel und lief an ihn vorbei, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegte und den bedruck bemerkt. Als sie durch das Tor waren Liesen alle drei erst mal einen erleichterten Seufzer los.  
  
„Ich dachte es wäre aus."meinte Darla erleichtert. Blaise nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Ich auch."  
  
Zu dritt liefen sie nun den Hügel hinunter in das kleine Dorf. Schon an der ersten Straße rannte ihn Draco entgegen und packte Blaise an Arm.  
  
„Rette mich"meinte er und zog Blaise um die nächste Ecke.  
  
„Draco!?"rief Deena ihn hinterher aber er hörte sie nicht. Sie sahen verwundert in die Richtung aus der Draco gerade gekommen war. Aus dieser Richtung kam Pensy angerannt. Sie blieb vor den beiden stehen.  
  
„Habt ihr zufällig Draci gesehen?"fragte sie völlig außer Atem. Deena zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das gerade Pensy sie beiden nach Draco fragt.  
  
„Ja klar. Er ist in die Richtung gelaufen!"meinte Darla und zeigte in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung in die Draco und Blaise verschwanden.  
  
„Aber beeil dich er, war sehr schnell"fügte sie hinzu. Pensy nickte.  
  
„Danke"meinte sie und rannte in die Richtung die Darla gezeigt hat. Das verwunderte Deena noch mehr, das Pensy ihnen geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Mist"Darla sah Deena verwundert an.  
  
„Ich habe kein Geld. Meine Geldquelle ist gerade mit Blaise um die Ecke flöten gegangen"sagte Deena zu ihr.  
  
„Neija da müssen wir irgend einen Deppen finden der uns zu dem ‚drei Besen' einlädt."Sagte Darla und sah sich suchend auf der Straße um.  
  
„Hallo Mädels"ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide wirbelte herum und standen nun vor Harry, der sie anlächelte.  
  
„Harry"meinte Darla erschrocken und fasste sich an die Brust. Harry lächelte noch mehr.  
  
„Schön das du gekommen bist."Meinte er zu Deena, die zurück lächelte.  
  
„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt."Er wusste ja nicht was sie gemacht haben das Deena hier her kommen konnte.  
  
„Und was macht ihr beiden hübschen jetzt noch so?"fragte er sie, aber beide zuckten nur mit den Achseln.  
  
„Wo hast du eigentlich Granger und Weasley gelassen?"Fragte Darla, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
  
„Sie haben mich schon vorgeschickt"meinte er nur.  
  
„Darf ich dann der Depp sein der euch zu einen Drink in den ‚drei Besen' einladen?"fragte er. Darla schoss sofort rote in das Gesicht und Deena fing an mit lachen, genau wie Harry. Denn Darla sah jetzt aus wie eine überreife Tomate.  
  
„Du hast es gehört?"fragte sie schüchtern und verlegen.  
  
„Ja, aber das muss dir nicht peinlich sein Darla. Ich mache das gerne!" meinte er und ging los. Er blieb nach fünf Schritten stehen und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
„Na kommt ihr?"meinte er zu den beiden Mädchen, weil sie sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegt und sich nur ankuckten.  
  
„Na los"meinte Deena und zog sie zu Harry und zu dritt schlenderten sie zum drei Besen. Harry hielt ihnen die Tür zum Lokal auf. Dann bestellte er drei Butterbier.  
  
„Was gibt es denn hier eigentlich so alles in Hogsmeat?"fragte Deena und nibte etwas an ihren Butterbier. Langsam fand sie Geschmack an diesem Getränk. Darla und Harry überlegten.  
  
„Also es gibt den Honigtopf. Da gibt es sehr viele Süßigkeiten oder Zonkos, da gibt es Scherzartikel jeder Art."Sagte Harry und überlegte weiter.  
  
„Es gibt auch noch eine Buchhandlung, einen Blumenladen und ein Café" ergänzte Darla  
  
„Es gibt auch seit diesem Jahr eine Tierladen."Ertönte eine Stimme hinter Harry. Es war ein Mädchen mit Feuerroten Haaren und rehbraunen Augen. Sie lächelte in die runde und setzte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Ginny"lächelte Harry sie an. Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Ginny"meinte sie zu Deena, Deena nickte, sie hatte dieses Mädchen schon mal in Hogwarts gesehen aber wer sie war und wie sie hieß wusste sie nicht.  
  
„Ich bin Deena!"grüßte sie zurück und nibte an ihren Butterbier. Also gab es ihr einiges was sie tun konnten. Deena würde am liebsten mal in die Buchhandlung, mal sehen ob sie Bücher haben die Deena noch nicht gelesen hat oder interessierten und in die Tierhandlung wollte sie auch gerne, sie mochte Tiere. Die Tür des Pub ging auf und Remus und Aaron kamen herein. Aaron war der erste der sie sah und zog Remus zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
  
„Hallo!"lächelte Aaron zu ihnen und auch Remus lächelte sie an.  
  
„Hallo, können wir uns zu euch setzen der Pub ist heute etwas voll."Fragte Remus die vier Jugendlichen. Harry nickte.  
  
„Da fragst du noch, klar."Meinte er zu ihn. Remus lächelte erneut erleichtert und zog sich einen Stuhl von einen anderen Tisch heran der noch frei war. Aaron kletterte auf seinen Schoß, als Dora zu Tür herein kam.  
  
„Hier sind wir!"rief der kleine Aaron Dora zu, sie kam auch dann gleich zu ihnen und sich auch einen Stuhl ranzog obwohl noch zwei frei waren. Aaron krabbelte von Remus Schoß auf den von Dora. Die Wirtin kam auf sie zu und als sie Remus erblickte musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
„Remus!?"fragte sie vorsichtig und als er sie anlächelte und nickte breitete sich ein lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Wirtin aus sie drehte dich rum und rief den Mann hinter der Theke zu.  
  
„Henry unser Schluckspecht ist wieder da!"Der Mann hinter der Theke sah auf.  
  
„Remus?"Die Wirtin nickte und zeigte auf Remus, der plötzlich rot im Gesicht wurde. Henry winkte Remus zu und er winkte zurück. Harry sah Remus komisch an. „Schluckspecht?"Remus wollte etwas sagen aber die Wirtin war schnell.  
  
„Ich kann euch gern die Story erzählen!"fragte sie in die Runde und lies sich auf einen der zwei noch freien Stühle nieder.  
  
„Rosmerta!"Remus wollte Einspruch erheben aber ihn wurde von Dora der Mund zugehalten.  
  
„Jaaaaa!"kam es von den kleinen Aaron, der Rosmerta mit großen Augen an. Sie lächelte ihn an und wandte sich an Remus.  
  
„Der ist süß, ist das dein Sohn?"fragte sie ihn. Aber Remus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Was ist nun mit der Story?"fragte Darla neugierig. Rosmerta grinste.  
  
„Also ich glaube es war ihn Remus sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts. Als er eines Abends mit seinen Freunden, Sirius Black, James Potter und Narzissa Black hier auftauchten. Alle vier hatten Feierlaune und wollten auf jemanden anstoßen, was sie auch taten. Der einzige der zum Schluss noch nüchtern war, obwohl er sich einiges hinter die binde gekippt hat, war Remus. Narzissa hat auch nicht viel getrunken und war auch noch einiger Maßen nüchtern. Neija seit diesen Abend hat er von uns den Namen Schluckspecht gekriegt, weil wir noch keinen getroffen haben der so viel Trinken kann und dann immer noch nüchtern ist."Grinste Rosmerta über das Gesicht. Remus wurde immer roter im Gesicht und auch alle andern am Tisch grinsten.  
  
„Remus das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!"meinte ein immer noch grinsender Harry, was Remus noch roter im Gesicht lassen lies. Deena konnte sich gut vorstellen das er sich jetzt am liebsten in einem Mauseloch verkrischen wollte. Aaron fing an, an Remus Ärmel rum zu ziehen um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, was ihm auch gelang.  
  
„Remus ich habe durst!"meinte er zu ihm, Remus nickte und wandte dich an die Wirtin.  
  
„Könntest du uns einen Tee bringen?"fragte er freundlich, Rosmerta nickte und stand auf. Sie ging hinter die Theke und bereitete den Tee für Aaron vor.  
  
„Puh"seufzte plötzlich jemand und lies sich auf einen der freien Stühle nieder. Es war Blaise, er sah etwas fertig aus und das man ihn für einen Moment in ruhe lassen soll.  
  
„Sag mal Remus, auf wenn habt ihr angestoßen?"fragte Dora, Remus wurde erneut Rot und nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was niemand verstand.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"fragte Harry und rutschte näher an Remus heran um ihn besser verstehen zu können. Wieder nuschelte er etwas aber diesmal etwas lauter.  
  
„Nümfadhohadongs"  
  
„Was bitte?"fragte Harry erneut und man sah ihn an das er versuchte einen Namen aus dem Genuschle von Remus zu finden. Remus holte noch mal tief Luft.  
  
„Wir haben auf Nymphadora Tonks angestoßen!"sagte er und wurde noch roter, weil Dora ihn von der Seite ansah, auch Deena und Harry sahen ihn an. Aber Remus sah sich im dem Pub um, der ihn wahnsinnig jetzt zu interessieren schien. In der Zwischenzeit kam auch Rosmerta mit dem Tee für Aaron zurück. Sie stellte in vor Aaron, der freundlich „Danke"sagte und dann die halbe Tasse austrank. Remus bezahlte gleich den Tee und Rosmerta erschwand zu andern Gästen. Für ihn schien das Thema beendet zu sein.  
  
„Sag mal Blaise wo hast du Draco gelassen? Hat Pensy euch doch gefunden?" fragte Darla. Blaise hob den Kopf den er auf seine Arme gelegt hatte. Aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte:  
  
„Ich habe ihn irgendwo zwischen der Green Low Street und Zonkos verloren. Als mir so eine Huffelpuffe Tusse ihre Liebe gestanden hat, ist sie nur hinterher gelaufen wie ein Dackel."Meinte er und lies seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Arme sinken. Deena sah ihn an.  
  
„Hast du ihr noch nichts von deiner hübschen Blonden Freundin erzählt?" fragte Deena. Blaise hob seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an, genau wie Darla. Remus und Dora erhoben sich.  
  
„Okay wir verabschieden uns mal."Meinte Remus, Dora und Aaron sagten auch noch Tschüß und verschwanden aus dem Pub. Als Blaise sich wieder an Deena wandte.  
  
„Hä...... meine hübsche blonde Freundin?"fragte er sie etwas unsicher. „Ich hab doch gar keine?"Deena verdrehte die Augen das Jungs sich auch manchmal so dämlich anstellen müssen.  
  
„Das weis sie doch nicht, oder?"sagte sie ihn und nahm ein Schluck Butterbier.  
  
„Aber sie wird es mir nicht glauben!"meinte er und sah sie interessant an.  
  
„Dann müssen wie es ihr zeigen!"meinte sie schlicht. Blaise verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?"meinte er, stützte sich auf seiner Hand ab und sah sie immer noch interessant an. Plötzlich wurden Blaise Augen größer und etwas ihn ihnen sagte Deena das er jetzt an liebsten irgendwo anders wäre als hier.  
  
„Hilfe!"hauchte Blaise und wurde etwas blass um die Nase. Deena, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür saß, drehte sich um und erkannte eine braunhaarige Huffelpuffe, die sich suchend nach jemanden umsah und als sie Blaise sah strahlte sie auf einmal. Deena fackelte nicht lange und saß plötzlich bei Blaise auf dem Schoß und schlag ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Harry klappte der Mund auf und starrte sie an. genau wie Ginny und Darla. Aber Blaise war mit abstand der verwirrteste am Tisch. Das Gesicht des Hufflepuffe Mädchen versteinerte sich schlagartig.  
  
„Was machst du da mit meinem Blaise?"schrie sie Deena an, Deena zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte sie an.  
  
„Dein Blaise? Das ist mein Freund!"sagte Deena zu ihr und Blaise unterstütze noch ihre Aussage den er legte seine Arme um sie.  
  
„Dein.....dein Freund!"stotterte sie auf einmal und Deena nickte sie drehte sich zu Blaise um und meinte leise.  
  
„Mal sehn wie gut du küssen kannst?"Und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sie merkte wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit machte, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen Harry gegenüber. Aber wieso? Ihn ihrem innern fühlte sie das es falsch war Blaise zu küssen., also unterbrach sie den Kuss. Als Deena aufblickte war das braunhaarige Hufflepuffe Mädchen verschwunden. So rutschte sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück und sah auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„Wow"meinte Blaise, aber Deena hielt es nicht mehr aus sie konnte weder Blaise noch Harry in Augen sehen, sie fühlte sich schuldig.  
  
„Entschuldigt mich!"meinte sie und lief aus dem Pub, ohne irgendjemanden an zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht wo hin sie lief bis sie an einen Zaum einen kleinen Park ankam. Wie in Trance lief sie durch den Park und lies sich auf einer Bank nieder, zog ihre Beine an und starrte auf ein paar Schüler die lachen und rumalberten.  
  
„Deena"fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, sie sah auf und blickte in das Gesicht von Harry, der sie wie immer anlächelte. Schnell blickte sie wieder weg.  
  
„Hey was ist los?"fragte er sie als er sich neben sie af die Bank setzte. Deena spürte wie er sie von der Seite aus ansah und es war ihr unangenehm.  
  
„Nichts!"sagte sie schlicht du hoffte das er sich mit der Antwort zu Frieden geben würde, aber zu Deenas Leidwesen tat er das nicht. Er trete sich zu ihr um und hob ihr Gesicht an. So zwang er sie ihn an zu sehen. Sie versuchte seinen Blick aus zu weichen, aber es gelang ihr nicht und sie Blickte in die Smaragdgrünen Augen von Harry.  
  
„Deena was ist los."Fragte er erneut, sie wusste das er nicht locker lassen würde bis er wusste was mit ihr los ist. Sie seufzte innerlich.  
  
„Ich weis es wirklich nicht."sagte sie. Er neigte etwas den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie immer noch an.  
  
„Warum bist du weggerannt?"wollte er wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich von ihnen befreien, aber er lies sie nicht.  
  
„Deena, bitte"es war schon fast einflehen. Deena schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als sie wider öffnete, sah sie in immer noch in die fragenden Augen von Harry.  
  
„Ich hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten!"  
  
„Warum?"fragte er weiter „Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht?"sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf wie kommt er darauf, das er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Das war nur sie.  
  
„Ich hatte Schuldgefühle"gestand sie, wie wunderte sich selber das sie das sagte. Es war ja schlimmer als bei Remus. Harry sah sie unsicher an.  
  
„Schuldgefühle?"sagte er und überlegte „Warum?"wieder sah er Deena eindringlich an.  
  
„Wegen dir!"hauchte sie leise, er hob die Augenbrauen. „Wegen mir? Warum? "Sie nickte.  
  
„Der Kuss mit Blaise!"meinte sie zu ihm, auf einmal breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln au dem Gesicht von Harry aus, was Deena irritierte. Also sich Harry plötzlich vorbeugt und sie küsste. Wieder breitete sich das warme Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus.  
  
„Du brauchst keine Schuldgefühle wegen mir haben"sagte Harry und lächelte sie an. Sie nickte nur und Deena fühlte sich etwas besser. Als Harry ihre Hand nahm und sie von der Bank hoch zog.  
  
„Komm ich zeige dir etwas von Hogsmeat!"sie lächelte und nickte. 


	14. Paten und Ohrfeigen

So ich bin wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück und wie versprochen ist hier das 13 Kapitel. Aber keine Angst ich war im Urlaub nicht untätig und habe zwei neue Kapitel geschrieben.

Danke an die Rewiever und noch viel spaß beim lesen.

Eure Mandy

**Kapitel 13. Paten und Ohrfeigen **

Harry zog Deena durch ganz Hogsmeat. Sie waren in der Buchhandlung, Deena wäre am liebsten dort geblieben, da gab es Bücher der weißen Magie und nicht der schwarzen wie sie sie immer gelesen hatte, aber es ging nicht. etwas wiederwillig verlies sie das Buchgeschäft. Harry hatte ihr versprochen das sie noch mal dort hingehen. Beide kamen dann vor das Tiergeschäft was Ginny erwähnt hat. Deena blieb förmlich an der Fensterscheibe kleben.

„Können wir rein gehen?"fragte Deena hoffnungsvoll an Harry gewandt, der nur lächeln konnte, den Deena sah aus wie ein kleines Mädchen vor einen Süßigkeitenladen. Sie zog Harry in den Laden und blieb schon an der Tür stehen. Das blonde Mädchen kam aus den Staunen nicht mehr raus.

„Wow" brachte sie heraus und ihre Augen leuchteten wie Sterne in der Nacht. Deenas Blicke wanderten durch den Laden und sie blieben an kleinen Katzenbabys hängen. Sie rauchten rüber zu der andern Ecke des Ladens und sah sich di Katzen an. Harry folgte ihr, es lächelte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht über Deenas Verhalten.

„Darf ich sie streicheln?"wandte sich Deena an den Ladenbesitzer, der mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht nickte. Sie beugte sich über das Gitter was die Katzen ein Einschloss und streichelte ein grauweißes Kätzchen.

„Die ist so süß"flüsterte Deena und konnte gar nicht genug von ihr haben. Am liebsten würde sie die Katze mitnehmen und nie wieder hergeben, aber das ging nicht sie hatte kein Geld um sich ein Haustier zu kaufen und was würde es bringen sich ein Haustier zu kaufen, wenn sie nun ihren Vater in die Hände fällt würde er sie ganz sicher töten und was würde dann aus diesem kleinen Tier dann werden. Vielleicht würde sich Draco darum kümmern oder Darla oder Blaise. Sie seufzte innerlich, heute Morgen hat ihr Darla noch deutlich erklärt das sie hier in Hogwarts sicher war, deshalb ist sie auch fast soglose mit nach Hogsmeat gekommen, aber ein wenig Angst hatte sie schon noch, aber denn versucht Deena krampfhaft zu unterdrücken. Was ihr auch einiger maßen gelang. Wiederwillig lies sie von der Katze ab. Die sich mit einem Mauzen beschwerte, das Deena aufhörte sie zu kraulen. Deena wandte sich an Harry, der an der Ladentheke mit dem Besitzer des Ladens redete.

„Harry es wird Zeit das wir gehen!"meinte sie und Blickte wieder zu der Katze die sich an Gitter zu ihr hoch starrte. Harry nickte und verlies mit Deena zusammen denn Laden. Vor dem Laden blickte Deena noch mal sehnsüchtig zurück.

„Hey es hat angefangen mit schneien!"sagte Harry plötzlich, erst jetzt merkte Deena das kleine weiße Flocken um sie herum tanzten. Auf Deena Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein lächeln aus. Schnee denn hatte sie selten gesehen und sie liebte den Schnee. Oft hat sie an ihrem Fenster gesessen und hat hinaus auf die weiße Landschaft geschaut. Langsam wurden Deenas Hände kalt und sie versuchte sie zu wärmen, als Harry ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr weiter durch Hogsmeat schlenderten. Vor einem Blumenladen blieben sie stehen und Harry meinte zu Deena.

„Könntest du bitte einen Moment warten?"fragte er sie, Deena nickte nur und sah wie Harry in dem Laden verschwand und kurze Zeit wieder mit einen Strauß roter Rosen raus kam. Deena sah ihn verwirrt an, als er vor ihr mit dem Strauß stehen blieb und ihr reichte.

„Für dich!"meinte er, sie sah noch verwirrter aus und sah Harry komisch an.

„Für mich?"wiederholte sie, zögernd nahm sie den Strauß an, als Harry nickte. Sie schaute sich die Rosen an, sie hat noch nie Blumen geschenkt gekriegt oder sonst irgend ein Geschenk, bis auf den Tintenkiller von Darla. Der eine Ausnahme war. Wieder machte sich ein lächeln auf ihren Gesicht breit.

„Harry du bist verrückt!"meinte sie lächelnd. Harry grinste von einem Ohr zum andern.

„Ich weiß!"sagte er und küsste sie. Deena erwiderte den Kuss, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und er zog sie an sich. So standen sie nun da, küssten sich bei leichtem Schnee und einen Strauß Rosen in der Hand. Nach dem sie sich voneinander lösten, Deena kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, lächelten die beiden über das ganze Gesicht. Harry nahm wieder ihre Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Schloss zurück. Dabei kamen sie an einen Fahndungsfoto von Lucius Malfoy vorbei. Deena drückte Harrys Hand etwas fester. Harry sah sie an und merkte das sie wie gebannt auf das Fahndungsfoto.

„Deena er kann dir nichts tun."Sagte Harry beruhigten zu ihr, aber sie sah immer noch auf das Foto.

„Aber ich habe Angst vor ihn."Meinte Deena und sah das fiese Grinsen ihres Vaters das sein Gesicht ziert. Harry stellte sich vor Deena und blickte sie an.

„Hör mir zu Deena, er wird dir nichts tun ich werde dich beschützen!" sagte er sanft zu ihr, Deena nickte und Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann gingen sie weiter und Deena hört wie Harry flüsterte

„Wie damals bei Sirius" Deena sah ihn an und er hatte wieder diesen Ausdruckslosen Blick in den Augen, wie damals im Zug, als Deena ihn zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Sie wollte ihn fragen wieso damals passiert ist und ob er Sirius Black, kennt aber sie lies es bleiben als sie diesen Blick sah. Schweigend liefen die beiden zurück Richtung Schloss. Die Stille war Deena nicht unangenehm, ersten wusste sie nicht was sie mit Harry reden sollte und zweiten wollte sie ihn in seinen Gedanken nicht stören. Als sie dann durch das Schlosstor waren, wandte sich Harry an Deena. Dieses mal lächelte er wieder.

„Es tut mir leid aber ich muss dich jetzt leider verlassen ich muss noch mal in die Eulerrei."sagte er etwas traurig und sah sie mit eine Unschuldsblick an. Was Deena ein lächeln entlockte.

„Ist schon gut!"lächelte sie in an. Harry nahm sie noch mal in die Arme und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir sehen uns später!"meinte er und verschwand Richtung Nordturm. Deena sah ihm noch hinterher bis sie ihn nicht mehr sah. Sie hatte immer so ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, sie mochte es. Deena drehte sich um und wollte in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, als ein schwarzhaariges Ravenclawmädchen auf sie zukam. Sie schien wütend zu sein Das Mädchen holte mit der rechten Hand aus und PATSCH, schon hatte Deena eine Ohrfeige gekriegt. Etwas verwirrt hielt sich Deena ihre linke Wange und sah das asiatische Mädchen an.

„Ich sage es dir im guten, lass deine dreckigen Fotten von Harry, oder du wirst es bereuen. Verlass dich darauf. Denn er gehört mir!" sagte sie zu ihr, ohne irgendwas weiter lies sie, die immer noch verwirrte Deena stehen und rauchte in die große Halle. Mit einer schmerzenden Wange ging Deena in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie lief an Draco, Blaise und Darla vorbei ihn ihren Schlafsaal. Die fragenden Blicke der drei ignorierte sie. Deena hoffte das Pensy oder Millicent nicht in dem Zimmer waren und zu Deenas Glück waren sie auch nicht dort. Sie lies die Rosen auf ihr Bett fallen und rannt in das Bad. Langsam nahm Deena ihre linke Hand von ihre scherzenden Wange. Auf ihrer blasen Wage war eine rote Hand zu sehen, man sah ganz deutlich die fünf Finger der Hand. Schnell ergriff Deena einen ihrer grünen Waschlappen und machte ihn mit kaltem Wasser nass. Sie legte ihn auf die rote Hand und hoffte das sie verschwinden würde, denn auf die Blicke, die sie dann mit ihrer neuen Gesichtsverschönerung auf sich ziehen würde, konnte sie verzischten. Deena merkte wie der Schmerz langsam nach lies.

„Deena!" Darla riss die Tür zu dem Bad auf, Deena wirbelte herum. Perplex sah Darla Deena an. Die erst jetzt merkte das sie noch ihren Waschlappen auf der Wange hatte.

„Was hast du den?"fragte Darla und sah die ganze Zeit auf Deenas linke Wange. Deena wusste nicht wirklich was sie darauf sagen sollte, außer:

„ähm.............Zahnschmerzen!" Deena versuchte zu lächeln, aber der Schmerz in ihrer Wange, war daran schuld das sie nur eine Grimasse zustande brachte. Etwas unsicher sah Darla sie an, aber anscheint gab sie sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Darla drehte sich um und erblickte die roten Rosen auf Deenas Bett.

„Oh wie süß, sind die Rosen von Harry?"fragte sie und drehte sich wieder zu Deena um. Diese nickte mit einen lächeln.

„Und sag, bist du verliebt!"fragte Darla gleich und lies sich auf Deenas Bett nieder und sah sich die Blumen genau an. Deena trat aus dem Bad.

„Ich weis es nicht, ich habe immer so ein kribbeln in Bauch wenn ich ihn sehe und ich fühl mich immer so wohl und sicher wenn er in meiner nähe ist."Gestand sie ihrer Freundin, Darla sah von dem Rosen auf und Deena an. Sie hatte ein lächeln im Gesicht.

„Jepp, du bist verliebt, aber ihn scheint es auch erwischt zu haben, er hat dir die teuersten Rosen gekauft."Lächelte sie. Deena hat gar nicht darüber nachgedacht wie viel die Rosen gekostet haben. Aber hatte Darla wirklich recht. war sie in Harry verliebt? Sie hatte keine zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, denn Draco rief sie.

„Deena!"

Darla packte Deena an Arm und zog sie zur Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Etwas komisch sahen Draco und Blaise sie an, weil sie immer noch den Lappen auf der Wange hatte, der jetzt schon fast trocken war.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?"fragte Blaise und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Zahnschmerzen!" sagte Deena schlicht und wandte sich an Draco.

„Was ist denn!"Er beobachtete sie von oben bis untern, das gefiel Deena nicht. Denn sein Blick blieb bei Deenas linker Wange hängen, er trat einen Schritt auf zu und sie wich einen zurück. Nun merkte Draco das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Er packte sie am Arm und zog die Hand von ihrer Wange. Deenas grüner Waschlappen fiel auf dem Boden. Deena schoss die Augen, den die entsetzenden Blicke ihrer Freunde wollte sie nicht sehen.

„WAS IST DAS ?"schrie Draco. Sie zuckte durch das Geschrei ihres Bruders zusammen. Deena spürte das der ganz Gemeinschaftsraum sie anblickte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in die entsetzten Gesichte ihrer Freunde. Draco sah Deena immer noch fragend an, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Deena!" sagte er, „wer war das?"Deena sah ihn an, sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihn Diskutieren, nicht jetzt und schon gar nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum wo alle zuhörten konnten. Sie bückte sich und hob ihren Waschlappen auf.

„Was wolltest du, bestimmt nicht mit mir über meine Ohrfeige reden!" sagte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir sollen zu Dumbledore, aber verdammt noch mal wer......."weiter kam er nicht, den Deena schnitt ihm das Wort an.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!"meinte Deena und lief zur Ritterrüstung.

„Deena, verdammt noch mal, du bist .........."er brach ab, denn er hätte beinah ihr Geheimnis Preis gegeben. Sie lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ging Richtung Direktorenzimmer, sie merkte das Draco ihr folgte und verzweifelt versucht sie auf ihre Ohrfeige anzusprechen. Aber Deena lies sich nicht darauf ein. Am Wasserspeier blieb sie stehen und zupfte an ihren Haaren herum, so das ihre langen blonden Haaren über ihrer rote Wange fielen so das man ihre Ohrfeige nicht sieht. Draco stand nun neben ihr und sah sie an.

„Weißt du das Passwort!"fragte sie ohne ihn anzukucken. Deena musterte weiter dem Wasserspeier.

„Gummibärchen" war das einzige was er sagte. er sah sie immer noch an und ihr gefiel es nicht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihrem Bruder zu wechseln ging sie die Treppe hoch. Deena wusste wenn sie jetzt mit ihm sprechen würde, würde er wieder auf die Ohrfeige zu sprechen kommen und das wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht. kurz vor der Tür, sprach Draco sie wieder an.

„War das Potter?"Deena verdrehte die Augen, warum muss es bei ihm immer Harry sein. Es gaben noch tausend andere in dieser Schule aber bei ihm war es immer Harry.

„Nein, es war nicht Harry."Schrie sie fast, Deena war sich sicher dass das Dumbledore in deinem Büro gehört hatte. Denn die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ging auf. Deena betrat das Zimmer und erkannte das der Schulleiter nicht alleine war. Im Zimmer waren Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Remus und Dora. Die letzten beiden wussten auch nicht so recht was sie hier sollten. Draco stand hinter ihr und schloss die Tür.

„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore!"sagte Deena höflich. Der alte Mann nickte.

„Miss McKenna, Mr. Malfoy setzen sie sich bitte."Sagte Dumbledore und wies die beiden auf zwei Stühle. Was sie auch taten.

„Professor warum sind wir hier?"fragte Draco. Diese Frage würde Deena auch gerne beantwortet haben. Der alte Mann räusperte sich.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, es geht darum, sie sind noch nicht volljährig und da ihre Mutter jetzt verschwunden ist wer das Sorgerecht für sie hat."Sagte Dumbledore zu ihm, Deena hat sich auch noch keine Gedanken gemacht wer jetzt das Sorgerecht für sie und Draco hat. Darco sah nur da und sagte nichts. Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht und habe herausgefunden das ihr Pate oder ihr Vormund wie sie es nennen möchten, Professor Severus Snape ist!"meinte er und sah über seine halbmondförmige Bille Professor Snape an, der ein wenig aus der Fassung geraden ist. Auch Draco ist aus der Fassung geraden und starrte Snape an.

„Ich bin immer noch der Pate von Darco?"sagte er etwas überrascht „Ich dachte Lucius hätte mich aus dem Amt enthoben!"Aber Deena wusste immer noch nicht warum sie hie war, aber sie sagte nichts. Nach dem sich das alles einiger machen wieder beruht hatte, sprach Dumbeldore erneut.

„Aber ich habe noch eine Entdeckung gemacht, Mr. Malfoy sie haben eine Schwester namens Deena!"meinte er und sah Deena an. Deena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus, nur weil ich auch zufällig Deena heiße!" meinte Deena zu ihm und sah ihn mit einem finsterem Blick an. Sollte er doch glauben was er wollte, seiner Seite waren es nur Spekulationen und sie würde sich jetzt nicht hier herstellen und sagen ‚Bravo Professor sie habe richtig geraden wie sind sie darauf gekommen'.

„Nein, das habe ich nie behauptet, aber es ist schon komisch, es gab bis August keine Deena McKenna. Es gibt nirgendwo eine Geburtsurkunde von ihnen nur eine von einer gewissen Deena Malfoy."Meinte er zu ihr. Deenas Gehirn ratterte sie versuchte verzweifelt eine Ausrede zu finden. So leicht würde sie nicht aufgeben und sich geschlagen geben.

„Ich bin nicht in England geboren!"meinet sie schlicht und versuchte die Fassung zu behalten und überzeugend zu klingen.

„Miss McKenna!"saget er ruhig „Es gibt nur eine ältere Frau in der Zauberwelt die McKenna heißt und ich habe sie gestern besucht und mir wurde bestätigt das es keine lebenden Verwandten mehr gibt. Also wer sind sie?"fragte der Schulleiter. Deena schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, das es dieser alte weißhaarige Zauberer es doch raus gekriegt. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie sah auf und erkannte das sich Dora hinter sie gestellt hatte. Dabei verrutschten ihre Haare und sie legten Deenas rote Wange frei. Dora sah sie entsetzt an.

„Deena war ist passiert?"fragte Dora und untersuchte Deenas Wange, aber Deena schüttelt nur den Kopf. Als sich Draco einschaltete, der die ganze Zeit die Klappe gehalten und dem Wort Austausch zwischen seiner Schwester und dem Schulleiter beobachte hatte.

„Das habe ich sie auch schon gefragt aber mir sagt sie ja nichts," meinte er und verschränkte die Arme und blickte finster in die Gegend. Doch Deena streckte ihm nur die Zunge raus.

„Du hast ja gleich wieder Harry verdächtigt!"meinte sie

„Darf ich nun erfahren wer sie sind?"unterbrach Dumbledore die drei. Deena sah Dora an, sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu dann blickte sie zu ihrem Bruder, auch er nickte. Deena atmete noch einmal durch.

„Ja, Professor ich bin wie sie sagten Dracos Schwester Deena Narzissa Malfoy!"flüsterte sie gut hörbar. In dem Direktorzimmer sahen alle Deena verwirrt an, außer Dora. Dumbledore nickte nur.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht!"sagte er „Und ich habe auch ihren Paten ausfindig gemacht, Miss Malfoy!"Deena zuckte etwas zusammen als der Schulleiter sie mit Miss Malfoy ansprach. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemand Miss Malfoy genannt und sie konnte auch darauf verzischten so genannt zu werden. Sie sah ihn an, sie sollte einen Paten haben, sie, die von der Welt geheimgehalten wurde, hatte eine Paten.

„Und wer ist es wenn ich fragen darf?"fragte sie unsicher.

„Es ist Mr. Remus Lupin!"sagte er locker, Deena drehte sich zu Remus um, er saß dort und sah sie nur an als ob sie ein Geist wäre. Deena fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut, ihr gefiel nicht wie Remus sie an sah, denn so hatte er sie noch nie angesehen.

„Du bist Narzissas Tochter?"wiederholte er, anscheinend hat er nicht mitbekommen gehabt das er auch ihr Pate ist. Deena konnte nur nicken. Remus lies seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, du siehst genau aus wie sie!" flüsterte er in seine Hände. Dora legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er sah auf.

„Du hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"ging er seine Freundin an, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe es erst rausgefunden als sie im Krankenflügel lag." Meinte sie zu ihm, die beiden hatten anscheinend vergessen das sie noch bei Dumbledore im Büro waren. Als sich Professor McGonagall zum ersten mal zu Wort meldete.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"warf sie die Frage in den Raum. Deena wandte sich wieder an den Schulleiter.

„Bitte Professor, sagen sie niemanden wer ich wirklich bin."Sagte sie mit einen flehen in ihrer Stimme. Der Schulleiter schien zu überlegen.

„Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?"Aber Deena schüttelte nur den Kopf, es reichte schon das er wusste wer sie wirklich war, er braucht nicht auch noch wissen warum sie das machte. Draco stand auf und meinte.

„Das brauchen sie nicht wissen, können wir jetzt gehen?"fragte er mit seiner arroganten Stimme. Anscheinend wurde ihn das langweilig.

„Wenn sie es wünschen und ja sie können jetzt gehen!"meinte er zu den beiden. Deena wunderte sich das, obwohl Dumbledore es wusste, wer sie war, das er sie nicht auf die gefälschte Erlaubnis für Hogmeats angesprochen hat. Würde das nicht auffallen das es keine richtige Erlaubnis war. Ohne das man Draco es zweimal sagen musste, griff er nach Deenas Hand, holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und zog sie zur Tür. Er murmelte noch ein „Auf Wiedersehen"und öffnete die Tür und zog sie hinaus. Deena konnte noch einmal Remus sehen, der sie immer noch unglaubwürdig ansah. Vor der Tür riss sich Deena dann von Draco los. Und ging alleine die Treppe hinunter. Vor dem Wasserspeier fing Draco wieder mit dem Dämlichen Gefrage an.

„Deena von wem ist diese Ohrfeige?"Deena wirbelte herum und sah ihn wütend an, konnte er sich nicht zu Frieden geben mit der Antwort die Deena ihm nicht sagen wollte wer sie geschlagen hat.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy misch dich nicht im meine Angelegenheiten ein und wehe du gehst Harry deswegen an, er hat damit nichts zu tun!"schrie sie ihm entgegen. Es stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber. Er stand nur da und sah sie perplex an. Aber Deena interessierte es nicht, sie ging ohne weiter auf Draco zu achten zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Slytherins ignorierte sie völlig und verschwand in dem Zimmer der Mädchen von der 6. Klasse. Deena befand sie wieder alleine in diesem Zimmer, ihr war es sogar sehr recht. Sie wollte jetzt alleine sein und über das eben erlebte und erfahrene nachdenken Über die Ohrfeige dieser Ravenclawtusse und über die Erfahrung das Remus ihr Pate ist. Warum war er ihr Pate, das verstand sie nicht. Bei Draco war es irgendwie klar, Professor Snape war einmal der beste Freund ihres Vaters und er war im Slytherin. Aber Remus? Sie hatte noch nie was von ihm gehört und er war auch noch in Gryffindore. Das war komisch und auch das sie, sie Deena Malfoy, die vor der Welt versteckt wurde, geheimgehalten wurde wie das Staatsgeheimnis Nummer 1, einen Paten hatte. Das wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf. Als die Tür aufging und Darla entrat, schreckte Deena aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Hey!" sagte sie zu ihr. Deena merkte das Darla etwas unsicher war. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr und das Bild war einfach nur süß. Das entlockte Deena ein kleines Lächeln.

„Darla, was ist mit dir?"frage Deena sie. Etwas unsicher setzte sie sich zu Deena auf das Bett. Se druckste einwenig herum.

„Deenchen, ich weis die Frage hast du heute schon öfters gehört, aber wer hat dich geschlagen?"fragte Darla, etwas unsicher. Die Frage ging Deena wirklich allmählich auf die Nerven, aber sie gab sich einen ruck, immerhin ist Darla ihre beste Freundin.

„Das war so eine komische Ravenclawtusse."Meinte Deena zu ihr, Darla zog die Augebrauen hoch und ging anscheinend in Gedanken alle Ravenclawmädchen durch.

„Wie sah sie den aus?"fraget Darla weiter.

„Das war so eine Asiatin, sie hatte........."weiter brauchte Deena nicht zu sprechen den Darla sagte.

„Das war Cho Chang."Aber Darla sah sie immer noch etwas komisch an.

„Aber warum hat sie dir eine Ohrfeige gegeben?"fragte sie weiter. Deena sah sich die Rosen an, die in der Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch standen. Wer hat sie ein die Vase gestellt?

„Ich war so frei und habe sie in die Vase gestellt, ich habe auch einen Zauber gesprochen damit sie nicht welken."Grinste sie Deena an.

„Danke" kam es von Deena „Sag mal, was hat diese Cho Chang mit Harry zu tun?"

Darla schien zu überlegen. „Eigentlich nicht so viel, ich habe die beiden zwar mal miteinander reden sehen und Harry wollte sie zum Halloweenball im vierten einladen, aber sie war ja mit Diggory zusammen. Wieso?"

„Weil sie mir eine geklatscht hat und dann gesagt hat, das ich die Finger von Harry lassen soll."Sagte sie zu Darla. Darla winkte ab.

„Die Tussi ist doch nur Eifersüchtig auf dich."Sagte sie Aufmunternd zu ihr. „Aber was wollte Dumbledore von dir"Deena verzog das Gesicht.

„Er hat rausgefunden wer ich wirklich bin und hat mir auch gesagt wer mein Pate ist."Meinte sie und lies sich Rückwerts in ihr Kissen fallen.

„Und wer ist es?"fragte Darla aufgeregt. Deena lächelte, sie merkte insgeheim das sie sich freute das Remus ihr Pate war.

„Es ist Remus Lupin!"


	15. Eine Frage des Glaubens

**Kapitel 14. Die Frage des Glaubens**

Man merkte das allmählich das Weihnachten in Hogwarts wurde. Draußen lag 10 cm hoch der Schnee. Deena saß auf der Fensterbank und schaute hinaus wie die kleinen Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster tanzten. Pensy sprang durch das Zimmer und freute sich schon auf die Weihnachtsferien und Deena zählte schon die Tage bist es endlich soweit war und Pensy in diesem Zug stieg und verschwand, auch wenn es nicht für lange war. Morgen würde es soweit sein. Deena wusste heute wirklich nichts mit sich anzufangen. Darla hatte sich schon vor einiger zeit verdrückt. Etwas mühselig erhob sie sich vom Fensterbrett und ging zur Tür. Seit einer geschlagenen Woche nervte Pensy Deena, nur weil sie wissen wollte von wem Deena die Rosen geschenkt bekommen hat und weder Deena noch Darla haben es ihr gesagt. Was sie natürlich noch mehr wütend auf die beiden machte. Deena hat immer gesagt das sie alles Essen kann aber nicht alles wissen muss. Sie schritt durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die Rüstung und lief ohne irgendein Ziel durch die Gänge. Interessant schaute sie sich in den Gängen um. Als ihr eine völlig aufgelöste Dora entgegen kam.

„Deena hast du Aaron gesehen?"fragte sie gleich ohne umschweife, hinter ihr tauchte Remus auf.

„Nein habe ich nicht, warum?"Deena wollte gern wissen warum ihre Cousine so aufgelöst war.

„Weil er seit heute morgen verschwunden ist!"klärte Remus Deena auf.

„Ich helfe euch bei der Suche nach ihm!"meinte Deena gleich, sie wusste nicht wirklich warum sie das sagte. Dora lächelte ihr Dankend zu und Deena konnte sich gut vorstellen das sie sich freute das Deena sich bereit dazu erklärte hat zu helfen. Deena lief in die eine Richtung und Dora in die andere.

Deena lief denn langen Korridor entlang. Wo war Aaron bloß. Sie sah sich in allen Richtungen um. Ein Kind von 4- Jahren muss doch auffallen, aber das Schloss war so groß. Wenn man hier Verstecke spielen würde sie auf jeden fall nicht suchen müssen, sie würde die anderen nie finden. Aber sie musste Aaron finden. Als sie um die Ecke kam, stieß sie mit jemanden zusammen. Deena sah auf und erkannte das es Remus war.

„Hast du Aaron gefunden?"fragte er gleich. Sie schüttelte denn Kopf. „Nein!"Von weitem sah sie Dora auf sich zu laufen.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir müssen ihn finden!"sagte sie, Deena merkte das die Stimme ihrer Cousine zitterte.

„Keine Sorge wir finden ihn!"sagte Remus sanft zu ihr. Wie konnte man ihn finden, das war wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden.

„Ich hab es, wir müssen zu Harry!"rief Remus auf einmal. Deena wunderte sich, warum mussten sie jetzt zu Harry, sie Verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Konnte Harry Hellsehen? Sie konnte in Doras Gesicht sehen das sie es auch nicht verstand warum sie jetzt zu Harry mussten. War Aaron jetzt bei Harry? Er rannte in Richtung Griffindorer Gemeinschaftsraumgefolgt von Deena und Dora. Kurz vor dem Gryffindorerturm trafen sie Harry.

„Harry wir brauchen die Karte!"rief er schon von weitem, er nickte kurz und verschwand wieder in dem Turm.

„Remus was ist los?"fragte Hermine und sah von Remus über Dora zu Deena.

„Aaron ist verschwunden!"sagte Dora und Atmete immer noch schwer. Plötzlich kam Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraumund hatte ein Stück Pergament in der Hand. Deena war immer noch nicht klar wie so ein Stück Pergament ihn bei der Suche nach Aaron helfen soll. Harry übergab das Pergament Remus und er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Deena verstand das immer noch nicht. Sie hatte zwar in letzte zeit sehr viel neues gelernt, aber das war ihr eindeutig zu hoch. Remus tippte mit seinen Zauberstab das Pergament an und sagte:

„Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Tunichtsgut bin!"Deena schüttelte den Kopf. Für selbst Erkenntnis war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie mussten Aaron finden. Aber warum lag ihr so viel daran Aaron zu finden. Sie musste sich eingestehen ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie mochte diesen kleinen Ausreißer. Er war fasst so wie sie, ihre Leben waren fasst identisch. Er hatte Eltern die ihn hassten, er hat auch noch nicht von der Welt gesehen, aber er was noch jung. Deena sehen wie sich auf dem Stück Pergament Stiche und Linien bildeten. Sie alle verliefen in alle Richtungen, kreuz und quer, sie verliefen in einander und kreuzten sich. Zum Schluss sah das Pergament wirklich wie einen Karte aus. als nächstes erschienen Punkte und an den Punkten standen Namen. Dora schaute unglaubwürdig, nicht wissen was sie jetzt machen sollte. Aber als Remus ihren Blick sah, erklärte er es uns.

„Dass ist die Karte des Rumtreiber, diese Karte haben James, Sirius und ich damals erfunden um unsere Streiche zu spielen. Unsere Lieblingsopfer waren Snape und Malfoy und ei paar andere Slytherin. Neija diese Karte zeigt jede Person in Hogwarts und wo sie sich befinden, so müsste es ein leichtes sein Aaron zu finden"meinte er. Jetzt wusste Deena auch warum Snape so einen großen Hass auf Remus hat. Er hat ihn damals immer Streiche gespielt und ihrem Vater. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern je den Namen Remus Lupin aus seinem Mund gehört zu haben. Deena hatte den Namen überhaupt noch nie vor der Bewegung mit ihn gehört zu haben. Auch nicht von ihrer Mutter, obwohl sie mit ihn gut befreundet war. Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Also sucht den Punkt Aaron Dolohow!"sagte Remus und fuhr mit der Hand über die Karte. Deenas Blicke schweiften über die Karte, aber sie Suchte nicht Aarons Namen. Sie suchte ihren und sie fand ihn auch. Vor dem Gryffindorer Gemeinschaftsraum befanden sich sechs Punke, alle mit kleinen Namen verziert. Da standen Harry Potter, Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin und Deena Malfoy! Deena war es klar das da ihr Richtiger Name stand. Sie betete zu Merlin das niemand von den drei Gryffis auf ihren Namen schauten.

„Ich hab ihn, er ist im zweiten Stock, Ostseite!"sagte Mia und zeigte auf dem Punkt wo Aaron Dolohow stand. Und schon rannte Dora und Remus los. Dahinter Mia, Ron und Deena, Harry zögerte einen Moment und kam dann auch hinterher. Als sie im Ostflügel, zweiten Stock ankamen sahen sie Aaron. Er saß auf einer Fensterbank und schaute hinaus. Remus nahm wieder seinen Zauberstab und tippte erneut auf die Karte und murmelte: „Unheil angerichtet!"Aus dem Seiten Winkel konnte Deena sehen das sich die Striche und Punkte auf der Karte gelöscht wurden. Remus übergab sie wieder Harry.

„Aaron!" Remus trat an Aaron heran, aber Aaron reagierte nicht, bis Remus ihn über seine Haare streichelte. Aaron schaute vom Fenster auf und Deena konnte sehen das Aaron Tränen in den Augen hatte, die Remus wegwischte.

„Was hast du?"fragte Remus, aber Aaron schaute nur wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Er wird dieses Jahr wieder nicht zu mir kommen."

„Wer?" fragte Remus unsicher. Deena stand neben Ron und Harry und beide verstanden genauso wenig wie Deena und Remus. Auch in Dora's war zu lesen das sie nichts verstand.

„Der Weihnachtsmann!"erwiderte Aaron als wäre es der selbstverständlichste der Welt. Deena sah Aaron an. Oh wie süß der kleine glaubte wirklich noch an den Weihnachtsmann. Deena lächelte leicht, er war einfach zu goldig.

„Warum sollte der Weihnachtsmann nicht zu dir kommen?"fragte Remus den kleinen, der immer noch leicht weinte. Deena sah Remus an.

„Weil ich böse war!"bekam er die schluchzende Antwort von Aaron.

„Wieso? Wer hat das gesagt?"fragte Remus weiter. Diesmal sah Deena Aaron an. Wer hat dem kleinen eingeredet das er böse ist.

„Meine Mama!?"piepste er und fing richtig an mit weinen. Dora sah ihm an.

„Warum hat sie das gesagt?"wollte Dora wissen und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Das sagt sie jedes Jahr das ich böse bin, also kriege ich nie meinen Teddybären!"schluchzte er in Dora' Arme. Der kleine tat Deena leid, sie wusste wie es war, wenn man von jemand etwas eingeredet bekommt, was überhaupt nicht stimmt. Ihr Vater hat das oft genug bei ihr gemacht.

„Aaron, das stimmt nicht du bist ein lieber Junge und rein zufällig kenne ich denn Weihnachtsmann. Ich werde mal mit ihm reden, vielleicht kriegst du doch deine Teddybären."Meinte Remus zu ihm. Aaron sah auf und seine Augen fingen an mit leuchten.

„Wirklich!?" fragte Aaron noch und als Remus nickte flog Aaron Remus freudestrahlend in die Arme. Deena schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie verstand nicht wie Remus Aaron in seinem glauben, das es den Weihnachtsmann gibt auch noch unterstützt.

„Komm Aaron, wir gehen in die Küche und fragen die Hauselfen ob wir Plätzchen Backen dürfen."Schlug Dora vor. Aaron nickte eifrig.

„JA"

„Kommt ihr mit?"fragte Remus, Hermine, Harry, Ron und Deena. Die ersten drei nickten und liefen mit Aaron und Remus Richtung Küche. Deena blieb stehen und sah den fünf hinterher. Dora blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Was hast du Deena?"Deena sah zu ihrer Cousine auf.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum Remus Aaron in seinem Glauben lässt das es den Weihnachtsmann gibt?"Dora sah sie an.

„Wieso sollte es ihnen nicht geben?"

„Weil es eine Erfahrung das Muggle ist, die in ihren Märchenbüchern stehen."Sagte Deena zu ihr.

„Du denkst nur weil es in Mugglemärchenbüchern steht, ist es noch es nicht wahr?"Forschte Dora weiter anscheinend wollte sie nicht Deena vom Gegenteil überzeugen, aber Deena würde es nicht glauben.

„Ja"

„Aber in diesen Mugglebüchern steht auch das es Hexen, Drachen, Feen, Einhörner, Werwölfe und Elfen gibt, ist das auch nicht war?"fragte sie und lächelte Deena an. diese sah sie nur an und wusste nicht wirklich was sie darauf Antworten sollte. Es gab ja Hexen, sie war ja selbst eine, Drachen, Feen, Einhörner und Elfen, auch wenn Deena noch nie welche gesehen hat, gab es sie. Sollte es also auch einen Weihnachtsmann geben?

„Kommst du nun auch mit in die Küche, Plätzchen backen?"fragte Dora und riss Deena somit aus denn Gedanken. Sie nickte automatisch und Dora zog sie zur Küche. Vor dem Bild des Obstkorbes trafen sie die anderen wieder.

„Wo art ihr so lange?"fragte Aaron aufgeregt, man sah dem kleinen förmlich an das er sich freute. Deena fiel plötzlich auf das Darla auch dabei war. Remus kitzelte die Birne und sie betraten die Küche. Gleich kamen mehrere Hauselfen auf sie zugerannt.

„Können wir ihnen helfen?"fragte sie gleich.

„Wir wollen ihn fragen ob wir Plätzchen backen dürfen!" erwiderte Dora, die Hauselfen, diese nickten.

„Ihr Wunsch ist uns befehl."Meinte einer der Hauselfen und machten mit dem anderen eine große Fläche frei.

„Was machst du hier?"Fragte Deena Darla in einer stillen Minuten.

„Ich wurde von Mr. Lupin gefragt ob ich mit kommen will und weil ich sowieso nichts zu tun habe, bin ich mit gegangen!"sagte sie und stellte sich zu ihr an die Arbeitsfläche.

Nach 30 Minuten waren alle fleißig beim Plätzchen backen und Deena merkte wie Harry sie immer wieder ansah. Seit ihrer Ohrfeige von dem Ravenclawmädchen Cho Chang, hat sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet und ist ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Er wollte öfter schon mit ihr reden, aber es ist immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. Die Blicke von Harry irritierte Deena gewaltig. Nach einer Stunde ruhiges Backens, begann eine riesige Mehlschlacht, jeder beschoss jeden, es war ein riesiger Spaß. Als plötzlich die Tur aufging und im Türrahmen standen zwei irritierte Slytherins.

„Was macht ihr den hier?"fragte ein völlig verwirrter Draco Malfoy.

„Sieht aus wie eine Mehlschlacht!"grinste sein Blaise. Darla grinste Deena an und beide nahmen sich eine Handvoll Mehl und Warfen es auf beiden neu dazugekommenen Slytherins. Draco bekam es direkt ins Gesicht und bei Blaise landete es in seinen schwarzen Haaren.

„Na warte das werdet ihr mir büßen!"rief Blaise du warf Mehl zurück, auch Draco lies das nicht auf sich sitzen und stieg in die neu emfachte Mehlschlacht ein. Nach einer Stunde waren alle erledigt und die Plätzchen waren fertig. Sie wurden gerecht verteilt auch Draco und Blaise bekamen welche. Remus und Dora schwenkten beide ihren Zauberstab und machten die Küche wieder sauber, damit die Hauselfen nicht viel zu tun. Dann verließen sie , immer noch von oben bis unten Mehl voll, die Küchen. Deena, Darla, Blaise und Draco wollten in den Slytherin Kerker gehen, als Harry Deena an Arm fest hielt.

„Kann ich mal mit dir reden?"fragte er sie höfflich, aber Draco ging dazwischen.

„Nein, verpiss dich Potter:"giftete er ihm an und wollte Deena mit sich ziehen, aber sie werte ab

„Draco ich habe einen eigenen Mund!"sagte sie zu ihm und wandte sich dann an Harry. Er sah sie so süß an, sie konnte ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen und ihm im ungewissen lassen.

„Ja, wir können reden!"sagte sie schließlich. Beide verabschiedeten sich von dem anderen und ging nach draußen in den Schlosshof. Draco schaute den beiden böse hinterher. Es schneite immer noch leicht. Sie ließen sich auf eine Schneebedeckte Bank nieder.

„Deena warum gehst du mir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg?"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"fragte er sie. Deena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist es dann?"Deena seufzte, sie wusste nicht wo oder wie sie anfangen sollte . wie sie ihm erklären soll warum sie sich so verhielt.

„wie stehst du zu Cho Chang?"fing sie an. Harry sah sie an. Deena konnte diesen Blick nicht richtig deuten. War es entsetzen das sie ihm das fragte oder war es etwas anders!

„Wie soll ich zu ihr stehen? Ich habe nichts mit ihr, falls du das meinst. Wieso?"sagte es zu ihr.

„Ach nur so!"winkte Deena ab und wollte wieder in das Schloss gehen, sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihm erklären sollte. Aber Harry lies sie nicht und zog sie wieder auf die nasse Bank.

„Deena , hat sie was zu dir gesagt?"Deena sah ihn an sie vermisste es mit ihm zu reden oder in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Deena mir kannst du alles sagen!"sagte er sanft und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Als wir aus Hogsmeat wieder kamen, bin ich ihr begegnet,"begann Deena zu erzählen und hielt sich dabei ihre Wange. Auch wenn es schon länger zurück lag, schmerzte es doch manchmal.

„Sie........sie.........sie hat mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben "Deena wusste nicht warum sie anfing mit stottern und ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen „Und gemeint ich soll die Finger von ihrem Harry lassen!"ihr liefen noch mehr Tränen über die Wange. Harry wischte ihr die Tränen weg, nahm sie in die Arme und strich ihr über die Haare.

„Schhh............ nicht weinen. Sie wird dir nichts mehr tun . versprochen!"Deena nickte und Harry merkte das sie langsam anfing mit zittern. Harry zog sie mit unter seinen Umhang und lies Deena erst mal sich ausweinen. Sie löste sich nach einer Weile wiederwillig von Harry und sah ihn verlegen an.

„tschuldigung!" nuschelte sie, sie mochte es in Harrys Armen zu liegen.

„Ach ist schon gut!"meinte er und zog sie von der Bank hoch. mit dem Mehl und dem Schneeflocken, das man fasst nicht unterscheiden konnte, wirkte er noch süßer, als Deena ihn sowieso schon fand. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur Küssen und als konnte Harry ihre Gedanken lesen, beugte er sich zu runter und küsste sie. Dieser Junge wusste wirklich was sie brauchte und was sie wollte. Okay sie musste es wirklich zugeben sie hatte sich in Harry Potter verliebt. Das wurde ihr gerade klar. Aber wie war es mit ihm? Langsam löste sich Harry von ihr und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warum grinst du so?"wollte Deena gern wissen. aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mir ist nur eben etwas klar geworden!"sagte er und strich ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Komm lass uns zurück in das Schloss gehen."Meinte er und nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zurück in das Schloss.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns erst mal von dem Mehl befreien!"meinte Deena und sah sich ihre Blonden Harry an, die voller Mehl waren. Harry lächelte sie nur an und meinte:

„Ich glaube du hast recht!"beugte sich noch mal zu ihr runter und küsste sie zum Abschied noch einmal und umarmte sie , dabei flüsterte er ihr noch etwas in das Ohr. Was sie für einen Moment versteinern lies. Er lächelte noch mal und verschwant. Deena sah ihn noch einen Moment Harry hinterher.

„Deena!" hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme, Deena wirbelte herum und erkannte ihren Bruder auf sie zukommen. Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie in ein leeres naheliegendes Klassenzimmer.

„Draco was willst du von mir?"fragte sie gleich. Er wandte sich an seiner Schwester.

„Deena, hör mir zu, wenn was zwischen dir und Potter läuft, dann beende es sofort. Hörst du!"meinte er ruhig , man konnte sehen das er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Warum sollte ich, nur weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, darf ich dann nicht glücklich sein!"reif sie zurück. Deena konnte sich schon denken das es Draco ein Dorn im Auge war.

„Nein, Deena ich möchte ja das du glücklich bist, niemand anders hätte es mehr verdient als du. Aber nicht mit Potter!"denn letzten Satz zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch. Deena verstand nicht was er von ihr wollte.

„Und warum nicht mit Harry?"fragte Deena, langsam wurde sie wütend. Sie stritten sich immer wenn Draco etwas gegen den Strich ging und meistens war es immer Harry.

„Deena, dein sauberer Harry,"er sprach den Namen voller hass aus. „Kann mich nicht leiden, nein, das ist noch untertrieben, er hasst mich, mich und meine, unsere Familie. Er hat Vater nach Askaban gebracht und er weis das du mir sehr wichtig bist. Ich kann mir vorstellen das er dich benutzt um sich an mir zu rächen!"schrie Draco fasst durch das Zimmer. Deena stand geschockt da und konnte nicht glauben was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Das würde Harry nie tun!"Nicht nach dem was er ihr gerade gesagt hat. Deena merkte das Draco mit sich rang, er schien ein für ihn absurden Gedanken zu haben.

„Okay, nehmen wir mal an, das der berühmte Harry Potter nicht mir deinen Gefühlen spielt. Aber er hasst die Malfoys, was denkst du was passiert, wenn er rauskriegt wer du wirklich bist, wenn er weis das du meine Schwester bist? Denk mal darüber nach!"sagte er zu ihr. Deena wusste jetzt nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte. Darüber hat sie noch nicht nachgedacht, was passieren würde. Sie glaubte das sie es einfach verdrängen wollte. Draco verlies das Klassenzimmer und lies seine Schwester mit ihren Gedanken alleine. Nach einer Weile verlies auch Deena das Klassenzimmer immer noch in Gedanken, ihr ging die Sätze von Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Deena kam völlig aufgelöst in ihren Mädchenschlafsaal an. Darla kam gerade aus dem angrenzenden Bad. Sie hatte nasse Haare und versuchte mit ihrem Handtuch ihre Haare trocken zu rubbeln.

„Hey Deena, was ist den mit dir los?"fragte sie ihre Freundin. Doch Deena schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte.

„Ich geh duschen!"und schlürfte in das Bad.

Das Wasser was auf Deena herab brasselte wahr beruhigend, aber eine Lösung oder Antwort auf die Fragen die in ihrem Kopf rumschwierden gab s nicht. Deena wollte nicht glauben das Harry mit ihrem Gefühlen spielt, nicht nach dem was vor der großen Halle passiert ist. Aber Draco hatte recht was würde passieren wenn Harry heraus findet wer sie wirklich ist? Würde es was ändern ? wie würde sich Harry ihr gegenüber verhalten? Deena hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Bevor Draco mit ihr gesprochen hatte war sie glücklich und jetzt war sie in ein schwarzes Loch gefallen. Als Deena wieder aus dem Bad kam, durchnässten ihre langen blonden Haare ihre Sachen, aber im Moment war ihr das egal. Sie lies sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen.

„Hy Deenchen was ist den los?"fragte Darla als sie sich zu ihr auf das Bett setze. Deena drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte an die Decke.

„Ich hasse mein leben!"meinte sie, so viele Probleme wie sie hier in Hogwarts hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben und Deena war klar das sie diese Probleme nicht richtig gewachsen war.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe mich verliebt!"sagte Deena und setzte sich auf und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Das ist doch schön"meinte Darla und umarmte ihre Freundin. Ja, das war eigentlich schön.

„Aber dich bedrückt etwas, liebt er dich nicht?"Deena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er liebt mich. Das hat er mir gesagt. Aber.........."Deena brach ab und schaute auf ihre Bettdecke.

„Was aber?"hackte Darla nach. Deena seufzte und sah ihre Freundin direkt an.

„Draco sagte das Harry nur mit meinen Gefühlen spielt um ihn eins Auszuwischen!"flüsterte Deena leise und Darla sah geschockt aus und dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein Deena. Es ist zwar wahr das Harry und Draco sich nicht ausstehen können. Aber Harry würde nie mit denn Gefühlen anderer spielen. So schätze ich ihn nicht ein."Erklärte Darla ihr. Darla hatte er würde so was nie machen.

„Aber da ist noch was, Deena, das sehe ich dir an."meinte Darla zu Deena. Sie nickte.

„Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion wenn er herausfindet wer ich wirklich bin!"gestand Deena ihrer besten Freundin. Darla schien zu überlegen.

„Es wird bestimmt erst mal ein Schock für ihn sein, aber wenn er dich wirklich liebt dann wird er es verkraften! Mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken darüber!2 sagte Darla und nahm ihre Freundin in die Arme.

P.S. Was glaubt ihr, spielt Harry mit dem Gefühlen von Deena, Ja oder Nein. Würde Harry so etwas tun? Sagt mir eure Meinung, drückt einfach auf den lila Knopf. Danke


	16. Weihnachtsgeschenke

_Sorry das ich mich so lange nicht mehr mit diese Story gemeldet habe, ich hatte schon mir dem Gedanken gespielt sie abzubrechen. Aber es gab immer wieder Leute, die nachgefragt haben ob ich die Geschichte noch weiter schreibe. Und diesen Leuten ist es zu verdanken das ich weiter schreibe, denn ich mag es auch nicht wenn Geschichten die ich lese, dann nicht mehr weiter geschrieben werden. Also hier ist Kapitel 15. Viel Spaß _

_MandyRosalie _

Kapitel 15. Weihnachtsgeschenke

Als Deena am nächsten Morgen aufwachte freute sie sich. Heute war es endlich soweit, heute würde es passieren, heute würde Pensy nach Hause fahren. Sie stand auf. Und ging sich waschen. Pensy und Millicent schliefen noch. Sie wusste nicht warum aber dieses Jahr freute sich Deena sich etwas auf Weihnachten. Gut gelaunt betrat Deena die große Halle, schlenderte zu ihrer Freundin und lies sich neben ihr nieder.

„Du strahlst ja so! Was ist den los?"fragte Darla gleich. Deena lächelte noch mehr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich freue mich auf Weihnachten."Meinte sie und nahm sich en Toastbrot.

„Ich brauche noch Geschenke!"fiel Deena plötzlich ein.

„Wir können ja nachher noch mal nach Hogmeats gehen."Schlug Darla vor. Deena schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Ja okay, ich muss nur Darco nach Geld fragen!"

„Sag was hättest du Lust dich von unsere ‚aller besten' Freundin zu verabschieden?"Deena verstand erst gar nicht was Darla von ihr wollte, bis sie Darla' Blick folgte und Pensy erblickte. Ein leichtes grinsen breitet sich auf Deena' Gesicht aus, endlich fährt Pensy ab, wieso sie nicht verabschieden.

„Klar.", sagte sie und grinste noch mehr. Als Blaise neben ihnen erschien und sich nieder lies.

„Morgen Blaise!"sagte Deena freudestrahlend. Blaise lächelte sie an.

„Morgen Deena.", meinte er zurück und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Wiest ihr das sich draußen Harry Potter und Cho Chang streite. Potter macht sie ziemlich zur Schnecke!"meinte er und beschmiert es sich mit Butter. Deena und Darla sahen sich an.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"fragte Darla Deena gleich.

„Ja, er hat gefragt was mit mir los ist!"gab sie zurück. Blaise sah von der einen zur anderen und verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Häh........... um was geht es hier?"fragte er verwirrt. Deena sah ihn an.

„Verspricht du mir das du es unter keinen Unständen Draco sagst!"Blaise nickte eifrig. „Die Ohrfeige war von Cho Chang!"sagte sie und Blaise verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen.

„Cho........ Chang.......?"keuchte er mühsam hervor und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Was ihm einiger maßen gelang.

„Warum, den das?"wollte er wissen. Deena Seufzte etwas.

„Weil ich „ihrem"Harry zu nahe gekommen bin!"meinte sie. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Frau hat echt ein Schatten, die ist ja genauso schlimm wie Pensy. Erst weißt sie ihm ab und dann wenn er einen andere hat und nichts mehr von ihr will, dann tickt sie aus!"Deena sah Blaise an, der ich auf den schreck einen schluck Kürbissaft genehmigte. Sie sah wie Harry die Hallebetrat und etwas mürrisch setzte er sich an den Gryffindoretisch. Kurze Zeit späte, also gleich dahinter kam Cho Chang herein, sie sah sauer aus und warf Deena einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich glaube sie mag dich nicht!", meinte Blaise als er Cho Changs Blick sah.

„Das beruht aber auf Gegenseitigkeit!", meinte sie und ihre gute Laune und Lachen verschwant. Nach dem Frühstück traf Deena endlich auf ihrem Bruder.

„Draco......!" fragte Deena gleich und Draco sah sie etwas komisch an, es war eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und noch etwas, was Deena nicht richtig deuten konnte.

„Was ist den?"

„Naja, ich wollte dich frage ob ich etwas Geld kriegen könnte?"Darco zog die Augenbraunen hoch.

„Geld?"

„Ja, für Weihnachtsgeschenke!"Draco verdrehte die Augen, aber krammte in seiner Hosentasche herum und drückte ihr etwas Geld in die Hand.

„Danke!", lächelte sie und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. Darla grinste und Draco wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Komm wir gehen!", meinte Deena und zog ihre Freundin von ihrem Bruder weg.

Nun standen sie auf dem Bahnsteig, vor der großen roten Lock. Die meisten Schüler waren schon eingestiegen und ihre Köpfe hingen aus dem Fenstern und sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden. Als Deena noch einmal auf die noch mal auf die Bahnhofstoilette ging. Nach 5 Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und erschreckte. Cho Chang stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor ihr.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt McKenna. Aber du wolltest nicht hören. Crucio!", rief sie und ein grüner Strahl flog auf sie zu. sie konnte gar nicht mehr ihren Zauberstab ziehen und wenn sie es könnte, sie wüsste keinem Abwehr Spruch. Sie konnte bloß vor Schreck Cho anstarren. Als ein zweiter Strahl den grünen traf und ihn vernichtete. Ihr Herz schlug schnellerund ein kleiner Hoffnungsseufzer entfloh ihrer Kehle. Deena ah in die Richtung aus der der Strahl kam. Das stand Harry. Harry hat sie gerettet. Er stellte sich schützend vor Deena.

„Cho was soll das ich habe dir vorhin gesagt das ich es überhaupt nicht mag, wen du meine Freundin schlägst oder verfluchst.", meinte er ruhig zu ihr.

„Freundin!? Harry ich sollte deinen Freundin sein, nicht sie!"schrie sie und zeigt auf Deena, sie verhielt sich ruhig.

„Du hattest deine Chance, aber du wolltest nicht , soll ich etwa die ganze Zeit warten bis Madam sich entschieden hat?", fragte er etwas wütend.

„Ja!", schrie sie prompt und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Cho, das kannst du von niemanden erwarten und auch nicht das man sich in jemand anders Verliebt.", meinte er zu ihr. Dieses mal wieder ruhiger. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Soll das heißen, das du diese............. diese", Cho fand anscheinend keinen Worte „Tussi liebst?"

„Ja, ich liebe sie und sie ist keine Tussi!", sagte Harry ohne viel nachzudenken. Cho war den Tränen nah, das konnte Deena sehen und langsam tat sie Deena leid.

„Was hat sie was ich nicht habe?", rief sie auf einmal und brach völlig in tränen aus. „Harry, sag mir was sie hat und ich nicht?", wiederholte sie die Frage. Harry seufzte.

„Cho diese Frage ist nicht Fair!", meinte Harry beruhigend zu ihr. Anscheinend wollte er diese Frage nicht beantworten.

„Harry, beantworte die Frage, was ist an ihr so besonders?"

„Sie hat eine bemerkenswerte Ausstrahlung, die mich so fasziniert, sie ist liebenswert, sie ist einfach unglaublich!", gestand Harry. Cho verdrehte die Augen.

„Liebenswert, Harry, sie ist in Slytherin, sie benutzt dich bloß!", sagte sie ihm. Anscheinend versuchte sie jetzt Deena schlecht zu machen, aber das ließ Deena nicht auf sich sitzen.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!", verteidigte sich Deena.

„Ach nein? Hast du nichts mit Blaise Zabini oder Draco Malfoy laufen?", fragte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, anscheinend dachte sie, sie hat Deena jetzt bloß gestellt.

„Nein, das habe nichts mit ihnen!", verteidigte sich Deena weiter.

„Cho, ich glaube du solltest jetzt in den Zug steigen bevor du ihn verpasst oder etwas sagst was du später noch bereutst.", meinte Harry. Cho wandte sich wieder an Harry.

„Du elender Giftschlangenküsser!", schrie sie ihn an und ging davon. Er sah ihr nach bis sie verschwunden war und drehte sich dann zu Deena um.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er gleich. Sie nickte erleichtert.

„Ja, ich hatte nur Angst gehabt!", sagte sie beruhigend. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und ihr kamen die Bilder in den Kopf. Als erstes hatte sie schon gedacht es wäre ihr Vater gewesen. Sie ah auf, in seine grünen Augen.

„Spielst du mit meinen Gefühlen?", fragte sie. Deena war etwas verwirrt ihr schwirrte so viel im Kopf rum. Die Angst das ihr Vater plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde und womöglich töten würde. Harry der nichts mehr von ihr wissen will, wenn er erfährt wer sie ist. Er sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Hey wie kommst du darauf? Du bist mit das beste was mir passiert ist.", meinte e zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. „Deena, ich liebe dich!"

„Ach war nur so ein Gedanke!", winkte sie an, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Das Pfeifen der Lock ertönte. Deena fuhr zusammen und unterbrach den Kuss. Harry lächelte wieder und sie glaubte das er immer nur Lächeln konnte.

„Komm, wir verabschieden uns von unsern Freunde!", meinte sie. Deena erkannte das Remus am Anfang des Schuljahre recht hatte. Sie würde Freunde, gute Freunde finden. Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Freunde?! Fährt Darla nach hause?"fragte er wären sie Hand in Hand durch den kleinen Bahnhof zum Bahnsteig gingen.

„Nein, aber Pensy.", lächelte sie. Nun sah Harry richtig verwirrt aus.

„Pensy ist deinen Freundin? Habe ich was verpasst?"Deena kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Darla und ich freue uns das sie endlich abfährt!"Jetzt lächelte er auch. Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu ihr um.

„Sehen wir uns heute noch mal?", fragte er, Deena nickt.

„Das hoffe ich doch.", grinste sie. Harry lächelte noch breiter und küsste sie noch mal auf die Stirn.

„Bis dann!", sagte er und verschwand zu seinen Freunden.

„Deena komm der Zug fährt gleich ab.", hört sie die Stimme von Darla. Deena rannte zu ihr hinüber. Langsam setze sich der Zug in Bewegung. Ein Glück für Deena und Darla, das Pensy das Fenster offen hatte und raus kuckte. Gleichzeitig riefen Deena und Darla.

„Tschüß Pensy, schöne Weihnachten."Pensy kuckte völlig verwirrt aus dem ‚Fenster und starrte die beiden an, die ihr zu winkten. Als der Zug um die Ecke fuhr, kicherten die beiden.

„Los lass uns jetzt Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen!", kicherte Darla und zog Deena aus dem Bahnhof.

„So wie viele Geschenke brachst du?", fragte Darla nach einiger Zeit, als sie die Ladenstraße entlang liefen.

„6", sagte Deena. „Eins für Draco, Blaise, Harry, mein Cousinschen, meinen Paten und Dich!"

„Hast du schon einen Idee was du ihnen Schenken willst?", wollte Darla gern wissen, aber Deena zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich, ich dachte Draco schenke ich die neuste Ausgabe von der ‚Geschickte Hogwarts'. Er liest das gerne.", meinte sie. Darla sah Deena erschreckend an.

„Er liest die Geschichte Hogwarts. Hier tun sich ja Abgründe auf.", sagte Darla also sie ein kleines rundes Etwas auf den Ladentisch untersuchte, welches sie gerade beträten haben.

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht!", lächelte Deena und sah die Regale nach einem brauchbaren Geschenk ab.

„Und was willst du deinem Harry schenken?", fragte Darla plötzlich hinter Deena. Welche vor schreck zusammen zuckte und herum wirbelte. Sie blickte in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Deena seufzte und lies ihre Schultern fallen.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.", gestand sie. Darla überlegte.

„Ich glaube er würde sich sogar über ein Bild von dir freuen.", grinste sie ihre Freundin an. „So verknallt wie er ist!"

„Darla so etwas kann ich ihm nicht schenken, außerdem habe ich kein Bild von mir.", meinte sie und suchte weiter in den Regalen.

„Aber ich!", sagte Darla plötzlich und sah sich ein Glas mit komischen Inhalt an. Deena sah sie komisch an.

„Woher hast du ei Bild von mir?"Deena wusste nicht wo Darla ein Bild von ihr gemacht haben sollte oder wo sie es her haben sollte. Sie hatte nicht mal selber eins von sich. Nur das tägliche Spiegelbild.

„Dieser kleine Gryffindore Creevey rennt immer mit seiner Muggelkamera durch die Kante, er fotografiert alles was ihm vor die Linse kommt. Und als wir das Hogmestswochenende hatten hat er eins von dir gemacht, aber das hast du gar nicht mitgekriegt. Er hat mir auch versichert dass das Foto dein Harry nicht hat! Also!", sagte sie zu ihr. Aber Deena schüttelte denn Kopf .

„Nein, das kann ich nicht machen, wie sieht den das aus?", meinte Deena und suchte weiter.

„Wieso nicht, kaufst du ihn noch ein Bilderrahmen da zu!", meinte Darla weiter, aber Deena schüttelt wieder nur den Kopf.

„Dann mach ich das halt!", flüsterte Darla mehr zu sich selbst als zu Deena. Was sie aber trotzdem hörte.

„Nein Darla das machst du nicht!", rief sie ihre Freundin zu Ordnung.

„Oh willst du mir etwa drohen, Deena McKenna?", grinste Darla sie an. Deena fand das gar nicht komisch.

„Ja", sagte Deena tot ernst. Darla verdrehte die Augen.

„Okay,", gab Darla dann auf, aber sie hatte so ein komisches grinsen im Gesicht was Deena überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Weißt du auf was er sonst noch steht, außer auf dich?"wollte Darla wissen und überflog auch die Regale.

„Auf Quidditsch uns er findet Phönixe interessant!", überlegte Deena laut, denn letzten Kommentar von Darla ignoriertre sie total.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns auf etwas mit Phönixe konzentrieren.", meinte Darla und kam zu den Entschluss das es in diesem Laden nichts brauchbares gibt. Also verließen sie wieder diesen Laden. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte Deena alle Weihnachtsgeschenke zusammen. Darco würde die ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' kriegen, Blaise eine neue Schreibfeder (seine Schreibfeder ist ein Graus, aber er wollte sich bis jetzt keinen neue Kaufen), Darla würde einen Haarspange kriegen die ihr so gefiel (Deena konnte sie nur sehr schwer von dem Schaufenster lösen und Deena hatte sie dann gekauft als sie abgelenkt war) Dora bekommt ein kleines Parfümfläschen mit dem Duft denn sie immer trägt, für Remus hatte sie ein Buch für Vgddk gekauft, Darla hat ja immer noch die Hoffnung das er nächstes Jahr wieder unterricht und um ehrlich zu sein Deena würde auch gern ihren Paten live und in Aktion zu erleben, und für Harry hat Darla sie zu einer silbern Kette mit Phönix Anhänger überredet, der Deena auch gefiel.

„So was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Darla die ihr Geschenke schon vor einiger Zeit gekauft hatte, aber trotzdem noch einen kleinen Beutel in der Hand hatte.

„Können wir noch mal in den Tierladen gehen?"; fragte Deena nach .Ihr Freundin nickte und beide schlugen den Weg in zu den Tierladen ein. Deena stürmte sofort auf die kleinen Kätzchen zu und streichelte ihr Lieblingskätzchen, das immer noch da war.

„Oh ist die süß!", rief Darla neben ihr und kniete sich zu Deena und streichelte sie auch.

„Wieso kaufst du sie dir nicht? du hast doch noch Geld!", meinte Darla auf einmal. aber Deena schüttelte nur de Kopf. Sie war immer noch der Auffassung wie beim letzten mal.

„Sie können diese Katze sowieso nicht mehr kaufen! Sei ist schon seit zwei Wochenverkauft!", meinte der Verkäufer zu den beiden. Deena wirbelte herum und sah den Verkäufer traurig an. sie wollte nicht das ihre Lieblingskatze verkauft wurde, an liebsten würde sie dem Verkäufer anflehen ihr die Katze zu verkaufen, aber es hätte keinen Zweck. Für das Kätzchen gab es bei ihr keinen Zukunft. Da hatte sie es bei ihrem neuen Besitzer mehr Chancen.

„Komm Darla lass uns gehen!"meinte Sie zu ihrer Freundin und stand auf.

„Auf wiedersehen!", sagten beide höflich und verließen den Laden.

_So und jetzt drückt auf das lila Knöpfchen und hinter lasst mir ein Kommi: BIITTEE_


	17. Schneemann bauen und Schneeballschlacht

Schneemann bauen und Schneeballschlacht 

Als Deena und Darla am nächsten Morgen in die große Halle kamen, waren die vier großen Tische verschwunden. Es stand nur noch einer in der großen Halle. Da viele Schüler während der Ferien nachhause gefahren sind, blieben nicht mehr sehr viele im Schloss, es waren nur noch vereinzelte aus den verschiednen Häusern da. Aus Slytherin waren es Darla, Blaise, Draco, zwei Erstklässler und sie selbst. Aus Hufflepuff waren es 4 Schüler, die Deena nicht kannte und aus Ravenclaw 8, auch sie kannte Deena nicht. Aus Gryffindore waren es Harry, Mia, Ron, Ginny und noch zwei blondhaarige Jungs, die anscheinend Geschwister waren. Deena und Darla setzten sich zu Draco und Blaise, wo noch zwei Plätze frei waren. Nach einer Weile hörte Deena wie sich Harry und Ron stritten.

„Komm schon, bitte Harry!"

„Nein warum?"

„Weil du näher sitzt!"

„Du hast doch selber einen Mund!", kam die Antwort von Harry.

„Na und, ach komm schon!" Harry seufzte anscheinend gab er jetzt auf. Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

„Draco, kannst du mir bitte die Kartoffeln geben?", fragte er höflich. Draco sah von seinem Essen auf und Harry an.

„Warum sollte ich dir etwas geben Potter? Du fragst doch sonst auch nicht?"

„Weil ich bitte gesagt habe!", meinte Harry, er lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Deena merkte, dass ihr Bruder eine neue Bemerkung auf der Zunge hatte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, beugte sich vor und griff nach der Schüssel voll Kartoffeln und reichte sie Harry, der sie anlächelte und anzwinkerte.

„Deena!?", sagte Draco empört und sah sie verständnislos von der Seite an. sie drehte sich zu ihm rum.

„Was? Ich wollte nicht, dass du wieder wegen nichts und wieder nichts einen Streit vom Zaun brichst!", meinte sie zu ihn und schaufelte sich Gemüse in den Mund.

„Ich soll ohne Grund einen Streit vom Zaun brechen?", sagte er, wie ein unschuldiger kleiner Junge. Deena zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„ja du, soll ich dir ein paar Streits wieder in Erinnerung rufen?", fragte sie ihn. Draco wurde plötzlich rot im Gesicht, was bei ihm selten vorkam und sah auf seinen Teller.

„Nein!", flüsterte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Deena grinste ihn an und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Ron grinste genauso, was Draco nicht gefiel.

„Was grinst du so Weasley?", fauchte er ihn an.

„Ich grinse so viel und wo ich will, das ist immer noch ein freies Land, oder?", grinste Ron zurück und noch breiter. Deena konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco seine eigene Verwandtschaft so angeht, weil ihn was gegen den strich ging. Deena stieß ihn in die Seite und schon war er ruhig.

„Na ihr beiden hübschen, was habt ihr gestern so gemacht?", fragte Blaise auf einmal. Anscheint wollte er vom Thema ablenken.

„Wir haben Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft!", schmatzte Darla zwischen ihrem Essen hindurch. Blaise sah sie interessant an.

„Kriege ich denn auch eins?", fragte er weiter. Deena grinste, Blaise war jetzt Feuer und Flamme, er hat sein essen total vergessen.

„Wer weiß! Warst du auch lieb?", wollte Deena an ihn gewandt wissen. Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich bin in Slytherin!", meinte er zu ihr.

„Und was heißt das?", sagte Ginny auf einmal, beugte sich über den Tisch um besser sehen zu können und grinste ihn an. Blaise wurde etwas rot im Gesicht und Deena merkte das er etwas aus der Fassung geriet. Er murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart von „Ich weiß nicht" und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehen was der Weihnachtsmann dazu sagt?", grinste Ginny an Blaise gewandt. Blaise wurde noch roter, Deena und Darla grinsten noch mehr. Als Deena aus der Großen Halle kam, kam der kleine Aaron auf sie zu gelaufen.

„Deena, Deena!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Na kleiner, was ist den los?", wollte sie wissen und lies den Kleinen erst mal nach Luft schnappen.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir einen Schneemann baust?", fragte er etwas schüchtern. Deena musste grinsen, der Kleine war so knuddelig.

„Hast du Remus und Dora gefragt?", meinte sie und ging in die Hocke, auf die Größe von Aaron.

„Ja, sie haben es mir erlaubt, wenn einer von euch mitkommt und ich wollte mit dir einen Schneemann bauen.", grinste er über das ganze Gesicht zurück. Deena überlegte kurz, sie hat noch nie einen Schneemann gebaut.

„Aber ich habe noch nie so einen Schneemann gebaut!", gestand sie Aaron, doch er lächelte sie nur an und nahm ihre Hand.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich zeige es dir!", sagte er und zog sie zum Schlosstor in den schneebedeckten Hof. Dort ließ Aaron ihre hand los und stürmte auf den Schnee zu und formte sich einen kleinen Schneeball, den er dann in den Schnee legte und anfing zu rollen. Der Schneeball wurde immer größer. Auch Deena fing an einen Schneeball zu rollen. Als Aaron einen ganz großen hatte wandte er sich an Deena.

„Deena könntest du mir bitte helfen?" Deena drehte sich zu ihrem kleinen Freund um.

„Klar, wobei denn?", fragte sie und stellte fest das ihr Schneeball etwas kleiner war als der von Aaron. Seiner war fast so groß wie er selbst.

„Könntest du bitte deine Kugel auf meine Kugel stellen?" Er zeigte auf das Ende der Kugel. Deena stellte die Kugel von ihr auf die Kugel von Aaron.

„So und jetzt brauchen wir noch eine Kugel!", meinte Aaron und wollte noch eine Kugel machen als Deena ihn den Schneeball aus der Hand nahm und sagte: „Das mache ich!" Deena hatte gefallen daran gefunden einen Schneemann zu bauen.

„Aber die Kugel muss nicht so groß werden!", sagte Aaron zu ihr und baute an den andern Übereinstehenden Kugeln rum. Nach einer Weile hatte Deena die Kugel fertig und rollte die Kugel zu Aaron

„Und jetzt?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die Kugel muss da oben drauf." Und Aaron zeigte wieder auf die letzte Kugel. Deena hob die Kugel hoch und setze sie auf die letzte Kugel. Sie hielt sie fest, sonst wäre sie runter gefallen. Als ihr vier Hände Hilfen die Kugel fest zu machen. Deena wirbelte herum und blickte in das Gesicht eines rothaarigen Jungen. Er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys Freund Ron, aber er war größer und hatte mehr Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Als ein zweiter Junge neben ihm auftauchte. Er sah genauso aus wie er, es waren bestimmt Zwillinge oder sie hatte Halluzinationen.

„Danke", sagte Deena für die Hilfe das beiden.

„Ach keine Ursache. Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er eine.

„Deena", lächelt sie beide an.

„Ich bin George und das ist mein Bruder Fred!", meinte der, den Deena als erstes gesehen hat. Jemand zog an ihrem Umhang, es war Aaron.

„Deena hilfst du mir noch?", fragte der kleine mit großen Augen. Deena lächelt ihn an.

„Klar", meinte Deena lächelnd.

„Toll", meinte er und wandte sich denn fast völlig fertigen Schneemann zu.

„Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Gesicht und ein paar Kleinigkeiten!", grinste Aaron und suchte irgendwas im Schnee. Deena sah den Schneemann von oben bis unten an, bis jetzt sah er ja nicht schlecht aus. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie einer der Zwillinge den Zauberstab zog und ihn auf den Schneemann richtet. Er murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Der Schneemann bekam jetzt ein Gesicht, ein paar Knöpfe als Augen und eine Karotte als Nase. Einen Schal um die letzten zwei Kugeln, einen Hut auf den Kopf und einen Besen an der Seite. Jetzt war er fertig und sah super aus.

„Danke", grinste Aaron und staunte über den Schneemann, nun zog auch der andere Zwilling den Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber. Plötzlich erwachte der Schneemann zum Leben und begann um Aaron, Deena, Fred und George zu tanzen, dabei sang er.

„Schneeflöckchen, Weißröckchen wann kommst du geschneit, du wohnst in den Wolken, dein Weg ist so weit." Deena konnte nicht anders und fing an mit lachen. Auch Aaron und die Zwillinge lachten los. Als de singende Schneemann mit einer Schneeballschlacht begann. Natürlich stiegen alle mit ein. Nach einer Weile waren Deena's Sachen und Handschuhe nass. Ihre Hände waren kalt und sie war geschafft. Deena duckte sich vor dem nächsten Schneeball und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie drohte in den kalten Schnee zu fallen, als einer der Zwillinge sie auffing.

„Danke", lächelte sie ihn an. er wurde rot.

„George, hilf mir!", rief sein Bruder, Deena blickte zu Fred, der von den Schneemann und Aaron mit Schnee beworfen wurde.

„Fred, kannst du dich nicht gegen einen Schneemann und einen kleinen Jungen wären?", rief George zu ihm. Aber plötzlich blieb der Schneemann wieder stehen und auch Aaron hielt inne.

„Dora, Remus kuckt mal den habe ich mit Deena gebaut!", rief Aaron und zeigte auf den Schneemann. Deena sah in die Richtung in die Aaron gerufen hatte. Da kamen ihre Cousine und ihr Pate Hand in Hand auf sie zugelaufen.

„Oh was haben wir denn da?", meinte George und grinste über beide Ohren.

„Ein neues Liebespaar?"

„George mach dich nicht lächerlich, Lupin ist fiel zu verklemmt dafür!", sagte Fred auch grinsend.

„Was soll das heißen, ich bin verklemmt, Frederick?", protestierte Remus, zog Dora zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Fred und George fingen an mit pfeifen. Langsam löste sich Remus von Dora und grinste die Zwillinge an.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er. Fred verzog das Gesicht.

„Jetzt hat Harry doch recht, sie sind cool!"

„Danke für die Blumen!", erwiderte Remus. Dora hockte sich zu Aaron und sah ihn an.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte sie und streichelte über seine nassen Haare. Aaron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einbisschen, aber ich will noch nicht rein gehen. Es macht hier so viel Spaß!", sagte er.

„Ich weiß, aber Fred und George werden morgen auch noch da sein und wenn du bis morgen nicht krank wirst und du sie lieb fragst, werden sie morgen bestimmt wieder mit dir Spielen.", meinte sie. Schnell drehte er sich zu den Zwillingen rum.

„Werdet ihr morgen wieder mit mir spielen?" Die Zwillinge lächelten ihn an.

„Klar werden wir das!", antwortete Fred. Aaron strahlte über das Geicht, als sich Dora wieder an Aaron wandte.

„Jetzt lass uns gehe, sonst bist du morgen krank." Aaron nickte, nahm Doras Hand und beide gingen Richtung Schloss.

„Sagen sie, wo habt sie den Kleinen her?", wollte George wissen, als Dora und Aaron verschwunden waren.

„Deena hat ihn im Wald gefunden und Dumbledore meint das er hier bleiben kann.", sagte Remus und sah zu den Wald hinüber. Fred und George sahen sich an aber fragten nicht weiter.


	18. Weihnachten

_So nach langen warten und der ewigen Fragerrei von meinem Beta-leser. Der mich jeden Tag genervt hat, das ich weiter schreiben soll, auch wenn ich keine Zeit hatte. Aber ich habe es geschaft, irgendwie und ich verspreche das ich weiter schreibe, auch wenn es etwas länger dauert, aber er kommt noch._

_P.sIch habe jetzt einen Beta-leser für die Story. Hoffe das er gute Arbeit leistet und alle Fehler raus sind_

_Bye MandyRosalie_

**Kapitel 17. Weihnachten**

Der langersehnte Tag war gekommen. Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach an und Deena wurde durch etwas kalten und nassen aus ihren süßen Träumen geweckt. Total verschlafen öffnete das blonde Mädchen ihre Augen. Sie sah sich in dem Mädchenschlafsaal um, dass es Weihnachten war realisierte sie nicht so richtig. Deena wollte sich schon wieder auf die andere Seite drehen, als wieder etwas nasses und kaltes an ihrer Wange war. Sofort war das Mädchen hellwach und sah sich nach dem Verursacher um. Als sie den Übeltäter sah fing sie an mit grinsen und ihr wurde schlagartig klar das Weihnachten war.

„Darla, wache auf, es ist Weihnachen! Kuck mal was ich hier habe!", rief sie sprang aus ihrem Bett und auf das von Darla.

„Ach Deenchen auch wenn Weihnachen ist musst du so rumschreien?", meinte Darla mit halbgeöffneten Augen. Aber Deena achtete nicht auf das verschlafene Gefasel ihrer Freundin und hielt ihr etwas weißes unter die Nase. Das weiße etwas fing an Darlas Nase abzuschlecken. Mit einmal war Darla hell wach. Etwas unsicher sah sie Deena an, dann fiel hier Blick auf das weiße Wollkneul.

„Wow", rief sie und nahm Deena das Wollkneul aus der Hand. „Wo hast du die Katze her?" Deena zuckte mit den Schultern, sie war so erfreut über die Katze, dass sie es vergessen hat von wem sie sein könnte.

„Hey hier hängt eine Karte!", meinte Darla und öffnete die kleine Karte an dem Hals der Katze.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, meine Süße. Ich liebe dich dein Harry!", lass Darla laut vor und grinste Deena ins Gesicht. „Oh wie süße." Deena schmunzelte und wurde rot um die Wange.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für das kleine Ding?", fragte Darla weiter. Deena verzog leicht das Gesicht, an einen Namen für das Kätzchen hat sie noch nicht gedacht.

„Keine Ahnung!", gab sie ehrlich zu. Sie sah zu wie die Katze von Darlas Bett runter sprang und sich in dem Mädchensaal umsah. Beide sahen ihr nach und überlegten sich einen Namen für das kleine Ding, aber so richtig wollte ihnen keiner einfallen. Die Katze sprang auf den kleinen Nachttisch von Darla wo sie ihr Astronomiezeug postiert hatte. Deena war total im Namen vertieft, als Darla sie aus den Gedanken riss.

„Oh nein!" Deena sah auf und sah Darla in ihrem Nachthemd neben den Nachttisch stehen und hielt ein Blatt Papier hoch.

„Was ist den?", wollte Deena gerne wissen. Darla verzog das Gesicht.

„Deine Katze hat meine Sternenkarte gern!", meinte sie und hielt Deena die Karte unter die Nase. Sie nahm Darla die Karte aus der Hand und sah sie sich genau an. Bei den Planeten war bei dem Merkur ein Loch. Sie sah ihre neue Katze an und ihr fiel plötzlich ein Name ein.

„Ich werde sie Merkur nennen!", sagte Deena zufrieden. Darla sah sie etwas irritiert an, zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gar kein schlechter Name. Aber du schuldest mir eine neue Karte.", meinte sie, legte ihre kaputte Sternenkarte aus der Hand und stürzte sich auf ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke.

„Ich werde meine Geschenke auspacken." Deena stand auf und ging zu ihren hinüber, es waren ja nicht viele aber immerhin hatte sie dieses Jahr welche bekommen. Ihre ersten Weihnachtsgeschenke im Leben. Aber neugierig war sie nicht, also sah sie sich nur die Schildchen an von wem sie waren, vielleicht würde sie die später auf machen. Sie nahm ein kleines viereckiges Paket in die Hand, auf dem Schild stand: Von Dora und Remus. Das nächste war ein schweres Packet von Darla. Ein kleines Quadratisches von Blaise und ein etwas Größeres von Draco.

„Hey Deena, danke für dein Geschenk.", rief Darla von ihrem Bett zu Deena. Darla sprang von ihrem und rannte zu Deena hinüber und fiel ihr um den Hals. Deena lächelte sie an

„Was hast du bekommen?", fragte Darla, Deena zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach komm schon mach sie auf!", dränkte Darla und Deena gab sich geschlagen und machte das erste Päckchen von Dora und Remus auf. Darla war ganz schön aufgeregt, dabei waren es nicht mal ihre Geschenke. Zum Vorschein kam ein silbernes Kettchen mit einem kleinen Blumenanhänger. Dabei war auch ein kleiner Zettel.

_Diese Kette hat damals deiner Mutter gehört, aber als sie deinem Vater geheiratet hatte, hat sie sie mir geschickt. Ich denke du würdest sie gerne haben._

_Frohe Weihnachten. Remus und Dora_

Deena sah sich die Kette genauer an, sie war wirklich wunderhübsch. Auch Darla war von der Kette begeistert, aber für Deena war sie zu schade um sie umzumachen. Sie legte die Kette vorsichtig in ihren Nachttisch, Deena wollte nicht das ihr was passierte. Nun griff Deena nach dem nächsten Päckchen, das war das von Blaise.

„Mal sehen was du von ihm bekommst? Ich habe einen Gutschein für das nächste Hogsmaetwochenende gekriegt!", grinste Darla, etwas langsam, machte Deena das kleine Ding auf. Sie genoss die Ungeduld von Darla. Zum Vorschein kam auch ein Zettel. Auch ein Gutschein.

„Ich habe auch nur einen Gutschein bekommen.", grinste Deena und hielt es Darla unter die Nase. Darla verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie einfallsreich!"

„Finde ich auch!", kicherte Deena und nahm sich das dritte Packet, das von Darla vor. Sie war gespannt was ihre beste Freundin ihr schenken würde. Zum Vorschein kam ein dickes Buch.

„Ein Buch?", fragte Deena und sah Darla mit hochgezogenen Augen an.

„Ah, ich dachte damit du mal was anders liest als nur diese alten Zauberbücher.", grinste Darla. Sie betrachtete sich den Einband des Buches, er war schon sehr alt und muss sehr wertvoll sein. Auf dem Deckblatt stand ‚Geschichten und Legenten'.

„Danke", lächelte Deena und umarmte ihre Freundin. Dann griff Deena nach dem letzten Geschenk, es war von Draco. Hier musste Deena zugeben das sie schon ein wenig neugierig war was ihr Bruder ihr Schenken würde. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das kleine Geschenk und zum Vorschein ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Bild. Auf diesem Bild waren zwei Blondhaarige Kinder. Das eine war sie selbst und das andere Draco. Beide lächelten in de Kamera und alberten. Deena erinnerte sich noch gut an diesen Augenblick. Es war der Sommer vor Dracos erstem Jahr in Hogwarts. Das war das letzte Mal das sie gelacht hatte. Schnell schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht an die Zeit in ihrem Elternhaus zurück denken, denn jetzt war sie hier und wollte die Zeit auch genießen. Plötzlich meldete sich Deena's Magen zu Wort.

„Komm wir gehen Frühstücken!", lächelte Darla und zog ihre Freundin aus den ganzen Geschenkpapier das um sie herum lag.

„Das räumen wir nachher weg.", fügte sie hinzu als sie Deena's Gesicht sah. Darla zog sie auf dem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auf Blaise trafen.

„Hey Blaise, danke für die Geschenke", neckte Deena den besten Freund ihres Bruders. Der etwas rot um die Nase wurde.

„Ja ich war dieses Jahr etwas einfallslos und da dachte ich mir, geh ich euch irgendeinen Schnulli kaufe der dann eh nur in der Ecke liegt, lass ich es euch lieber selber aussuchen.", versuchte sich Blaise für das Geschenk zu rechtfertigen. Deena und Darla mussten lachen.

„Wann warst du jemals einfallsreich?", fragte Darla und grinste Deena an. „Aber wir können ihn so richtig ausnehmen, Deenchen, er hat ja keine Begrenzung drauf geschrieben." Beide grinsten Blaise ganz fies an und Blaise verzog das Gesicht, er hatte wirklich vergessen eine Geldbeschränkung draufzuschreiben.

„Ähm……."

„Versuch dich nicht rauszureden, jetzt hast du den Salat.", unterbrach Darla Blaise, der angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Mit einem Seufzer gab er dann auf mit den zwei zu diskutieren.

„Bloß gut das du mir Schreibfedern geschenkt hast, Deena, denn ich glaube nicht das ich nach dem Geschenk für Darla, noch genug Geld dafür haben.", meinte er und verzog das Gesicht. „danke dafür", fügte er hinzu und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Schläfe. Ein Katzen Gejaule ging durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Merkur…!", rief Deena und rannte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hoch, wie konnte sie ihre Katze vergessen. Okay sie muss sich noch daran gewöhnen das sie jetzt eine hat, da kann das schon mal passieren. Sie riss die Türe auf und suchte nach Merkur, die hinter der Tür auf ihre Besitzerin wartete.

„Es tut mir so leid", meinte sie und trat bei Seite um ihre Miezekatze den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins freizumachen. Merkur sprang Stufe für Stufe hinunter. Als Blaise das kleine weiße Wollkneul sah, war er etwas irritiert.

„Was ist das?", brachte er nur heraus.

„Das ist Deena's Katze!", grinste Darla und grinste über das verdutzte Gesicht von Dracos Freund.

„Ja, aber wo kommt die her? Ist sie im falschen Schornstein gelandet?", meinte Blaise und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, er konnte die kleine Katze nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, die nun aufmerksam den Gemeinschaftsraum durchschnupperte.

„Nein sie war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von jemanden ganz besonderes.", grinste Deena und folgte Merkur. Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Darla fragend an.

„Harry Potter", flüsterte sie ihm zu und er verstand. Dann wandte sich Darla an Deena. „Können wir endlich mal essen gehen? Ich habe Hunger."

„Okay, aber ich muss vorher noch mal Harry suchen.", meinte Deena und drückte Darla Merkur in die Hand und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Blaise sah Deena hinterher und dann Darla an.

„Wow die hat es voll erwischt.", grinste Blaise und nahm Darla Merkur aus der Hand und streichelte sie. „muss sagen Potter hat einen guten Geschmack."

„In welcher Hinsicht?", fragte Darla.

„In beiden!"

Deena lief durch die Gänge, hoffend das sie Harry noch erwischen würde bevor er zum Frühstück geht. Sie rannte durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppe zum ersten Stock hoch und um die nächste Ecke und schon ist sie auch schon in jemanden reingelaufen. Deena landete unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil.

„AU!", brachte sie nur hervor und rieb sich ihren Po, in wen sie gerannt war, war ihr immer noch nicht klar.

„Wo willst du denn so schnell hin?"

„Eigentlich war ich auf der suche nach dir!", gab sie zurück und lächelte Harry an. Er reichte ihr die Hand und half seiner Freundin auf.

„Und warum hast du mich gesucht?", wollte er wissen und unterdrückte ein kleines Lächeln. Deena verzog leicht das Gesicht, aber dann lächelte sie auch.

„Ich wollte mich für das Geschenk von dir bedanken, es ist einfach….." ihr fehlten die Worte und so viel sie ihm um den Hals und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Du bist der beste."

„Ah das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Danke übrigens für die Kette.", grinste er und küsste sie.

„Ach keine Ursache ich wusste nur nicht ob sie dir gefällt!", gestand sie etwas unsicher. Konnte ja sein das er das nur so sagte.

„Nicht gefallen, süße die ist super. Ach übriges habe ich mal ne Frage.", fing Harry an. Deena sah ihn etwas komisch an, was war auf einmal los. Was wollte er den wissen.

„Ähm…ja!"

„Ich habe da noch irgendein Päckchen erhalten wo ein bild von dir drin war, weißt du von wem das ist?" Deena fiel aus allen Wolken, sie hat mit so vielen gerechnet aber nicht mit dem. Aber die wusste wer das Bild von ihr Harry geschenkt hat. Darla. Aber sie hatte es ihr verboten das zu machen und sie hat sich darüber hinweg gesetzt.

„Deena?", Harry riss sie aus den Gedanken. Deena sah in das verwirte Gesicht ihres Freundes.

„Darla, es war Darla.", sagte sie mit ernster Mine. „Ich hatte es ihr verboten das zu machen.", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, sie bekam das Gesicht von Harry nicht wirklich mit. Sie war wütend auf ihre beste Freundin.

„Also sollte ich mich bei ihr für das schöne Bild von dir bedanken!", grinste er, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und zog sie die Treppe zur Großen Halle. Anscheinend hatte er Hunger.

„Harry, Deena!", rief eine kleine stimme sie zurück als Harry gerade die Tür der großen Halle öffnen wollte. Es war Aaron der auf beide zu gerannt kam. Der Kleine sprang regelrecht in Harry's Arme.

„Kuck mal was der Weihnachtsmann mir gebracht hat.", rief der Kleine auf Harry's Armen und wedelte mit einem kleinen braunen Teddy rum.

„Ist ja toll und hast du ihm auch schon einen Namen gegeben?", fragte Harry und Aaron überlegte kurz.

„Ich glaube ich werde ihn Teddy nennen.", sagte Aaron dann schließlich, Harry fing an mit grinsen, genau wie Deena. Der kleine war schon goldig.

„Komm wir gehen Frühstücken.", meinte Deena und führte Aaron in die Halle. Der kleine nickte eifrig und rannte voraus zu Dora und Remus. Am Tisch angekommen setzten sich beide und nahmen sich jeder ein Brot.

„Oh, wem gehört diese dämliche Katzenvieh?", rief plötzlich jemand durch die Halle und zog somit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Wie Deena feststellte hatte Draco mal wieder rumgeschriehen. Und sie musste anfangen mit lachen als sie sah das er gerade auf Merkur schimpfte, der sich gerade auf seinem Teller bediente.

„Das ist mein dämliches Katzenvieh, wie du es gerade so liebevoll gesagt hast. Draco!", meinte Deena und versuchte ihre Katze mit einem kleinen stücken Wurst zu locken, was auch irgendwie funktionierte. Draco sah seine kleine Schwester etwas verwirrt an.

„Aber du hast gar keine Katze.", legte Draco ein.

„Doch seit heute schon.", grinste seine Schwester und lächelte Harry an. Draco sah das natürlich, er verdrehte die Augen und stocherte weiter in seinem Müsli rum.

„Oh Potter musstest du dafür jetzt dein Sparschwein plündern?"

_so und nun das lilaKnöpfchen drücken, _


End file.
